


Lead Me Home

by Devanelle



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Adult Themes, Canon-Typical Violence, Eventual Smut, F/M, Friendship, Maybe - Freeform, Minor canon divergences, Mutual Pining, Romance, Slow Burn, Zombies, they are just both really oblivious
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 11:01:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 69,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7434257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devanelle/pseuds/Devanelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Survival costs you in the new world, bit by bit pieces of the person you were are chipped away; either you let it consume you, or out steps a new person baptized in violence and sacrifice. </p><p>Daryl wouldn't have looked twice at a woman like Daniela before the apocalypse; she’s talkative, nosy, and generally a pain in his ass, but he can't help being drawn to this woman with a seemingly unbreakable spirit.  Daniela likes to see the good in people, but she has a lot to learn if she wants to make it out alive, and there are few better teachers in the art of survival than Daryl Dixon.</p><p>ON HIATUS</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I'm being honest this story was originally born out of my frustration for the complete lack of POC original characters, but the characters are distinct on their own and it's turned into a fully developed story. There's going to be some spanish in this, mostly small phrases easily understood in context, but in case you need help there will be translations at the end of the chapter. Enjoy~

“till thou return unto the ground; for out of it wast thou taken: for dust thou art, and unto dust shalt thou return.”

Genesis 3:19

* * *

 

 

When one thinks about the apocalypse what usually comes to mind is hellfire, brimstone, chaos at the very least, and in the early days it was. Screams and gunfire were suddenly more commonplace than the sound of birds, but nothing could compare to the deafening quiet that followed. If noise meant life, then silence was the song of death, and the world was dead.

The dusty black jeep crept through the streets, weaving between the abandoned cars, crunching over the brittle corpses of those lucky enough to die and stay dead. Wind whipped Daniela's long dark hair around her face as she watched the reflection of their car pass over intact store fronts. Garbage littered the streets; it clung to trees and bushes, rustling as the wind shook their branches. And yet... it was quiet. Daniela ripped her eyes from a swimsuit shop with boarded up windows, and set her eyes on her older sister in the driver's seat beside her.

 

"It's empty." She whispered, fear keeping her from speaking above the sound of the engine.

"That's a good sign, right?" Victoria said, sparing a glance down some overgrown side street.

"It feels wrong." Daniela crossed her arms and tried to picture what Tybee Island looked like when she was little, teeming with life.

"I can still turn around." Victoria answered now glancing sideways at her sister, worry etched into her face permanently fixed in the lines between her brows. At thirty-four, almost ten years her senior, Victoria was always more of a mother than she was a sister to Daniela.

"No," Daniela let out a long sigh, "I still want to, it might be our last chance to see it after all."

Victoria pulled into a cul-de-sac right in front of the pier and pulled through so the car was facing back the way they came. Quick getaway plans were necessary at the end of the world. Victoria jumped out of the car without opening the door. The second her feet hit the sun scorched asphalt her left hand gripped the hilt of her hunting knife, and her right hand rested on the gun at her hip. Daniela threw one last cursory glance around before climbing over the door herself, even if the streets were empty she didn't need to make unnecessary noise.

She pulled her own knife out of the duct-tape holster on her belt. The blade was staring to slice through again, she'd need to tape it back up soon. Victoria gave her a nod and they moved in tandem, walking swiftly across the side walk. Their footsteps thumped on the old wood of the pier and Daniela prayed it waited at least a few minutes before giving out on them. She didn't remember the pier being this long, and she breathed a sigh of relief when she reached the end.

Daniela tucked her knife back into its sheath and looked around. Waves crashed against the wooden supports and the wind swept mist into her face. She couldn't pull her eyes from the horizon, where the inky ocean met the clear sky. The ocean was unchanged, still vast and mysterious, and blissfully empty of all the world's problems.

"I wonder where they went." Victoria said, staring down the empty stretch of beach on their left, mirroring the one on their right perfectly. A gull screeched overhead and Daniela watched it land near a bulge in the sand.

"Maybe inland, in search of better hunting grounds." Daniela answered grimly. Dark lumps dotted the beach, bodies long forgotten covered in sand picked bare by the birds. She looked back at horizon, and watched a new shape take form. It was little more than a white smudge, but her heart jumped.

"Vic look," she smacked her sister's arm excitedly, "A boat!" she exclaimed, unable to stop the smile from breaking out across her face. Victoria swung around, it was even closer now, Daniela could just make out the sails, and it was approaching quickly.

"Hey!" Daniela yelled waving her arms, they _had_ to see her.

"Keep your voice down!" Victoria hissed whipping her head around.

"That could be our ticket out of here." Daniela jumped up and down, waving her arms. The boat was heading directly for the pier now, there wasn't a dock exactly but they'd find a way.

_"¡Mierda!"_ Victoria aimed her gun down the beach, the shapes in the sand started moving. The body the seagull was chewing on stood, clumps of sand and skin falling off it. A snarl sounded to her right, on the other side of the pier bodies started emerging from the shallow graves they rested in.

"Why isn't it stopping?" Daniela breathed, if it didn't slow down soon it would crash into the pier.

"We need to get out of here. Now!" Victoria grabbed the sleeve of her shirt.

The boat was close enough that Daniela could make out the blood splatters on the cabin and deck. Not even the sails were untouched by the grisly scene. You couldn't come back from that kind of blood loss, not alive anyway.

"¡Vamos ahora!" Victoria barked, and Daniela didn't hesitate to run with her. Dozens of vacíos rose on either side of the pier, groaning and shambling for them. The stench of rotten flesh invaded her nostrils, a smell she learned to avoid. Halfway down the pier they felt the impact of the boat crashing into the pier, but Daniela's legs did not let her stumble, and the two just kept going. There was no way anything within a five-mile radius didn't hear that.

The end of the pier was blocked by three of them. "Vic!" Daniela shouted, fear threatened to freeze her joints but she kept herself heading straight for the three hungry mouths, caked with dry blood. Victoria raised her gun and fired three times. Two of the bodies dropped giving them enough of an opening. Daniela felt grasping hands graze her side as she bolted past.

The car was thankfully clear, but now bodies crept out of the old store fronts, out from under cars, from _everywhere_. Victoria jumped into the jeep turning the keys in the ignition, Daniela dove into the back of the jeep, a box of supplies digging painfully into her side. Victoria didn't waste any time, the tires squealed as they tore away from the growing hoard. Daniela gaped as more and more of the undead poured out into the streets. The town might have been dead, but it wasn't empty.

"Guess we know where everyone went." Daniela gritted out.

When they were finally on the open road and all the bodies fell away behind them, Victoria slowed enough for Daniela to climb into the passenger seat. All of them were there, hiding or lying dormant. They were lucky they made it out alive. She pulled her medallion out of her shirt and pressed it to her lips.

"Where do you want to go now?" Victoria asked.

Daniela sighed. _"Dondequiera pero aquí."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vacíos- (Victoria and Daniela's word for the Walkers) empty ones  
> Mierda - shit  
> Vamos ahora - lets go now  
> Dondequiera pero aquí - Anywhere but here


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Instead of subjecting you guys to my mediocre Spanish and forcing you to have google translate open in another tab I've decided to put conversations Daniela and Victoria are having in Spanish in italics. _So when you see whole sentences like this,_ they're speaking to each other in Spanish. Anyway enjoy~

"Is that what I think it is?" Victoria groaned.

"Don't know, let me check." Daniela grabbed the binoculars off the dashboard and stood up in the passenger seat, holding the frame of the jeep to keep her steady. She scanned the traffic jam blocking their path on the road ahead.

"You see a way through?"

"No, it's backed up pretty far. Can't cut through the trees either; too close together." Daniela scanned the trees for more vacíos drawn by the sound of their engine. She didn't see anything but that didn't mean they didn't her. "There's no way we could clear a path by ourselves."

The breaks squealed as Victoria slowed to a stop in front of the pileup. "Guess we'll have to go back the way we came."

The roar of a bike carried over the open road and Daniela whirled around. "That might be a problem." She said lowering her binoculars. The bike was followed by an RV and an ancient Forrester. They watched as the convoy approached, which slowed and stopped a safe distance away.

A man got out of the driver side of the Forrester and walked to the front of the convoy. "Don't come any closer." Victoria said cocking her gun at him. He was a middle aged white guy, nice face, but he had the swagger of someone with authority. The leader then. Daniela trained her own pistol on the man sitting on his bike, watching them impassively. He looked like the kind of person you'd cross the street to avoid. Judging from the size of his biceps, he knew how to use the crossbow slung over his shoulder.

"My names Rick," the leader called out to them, he made a show of putting his own pistol back into is holster and raising his hands, "Me and my people don't mean you any harm, we're just looking to get by."

" _And they say chivalry's dead._ " Daniela murmured to her sister in Spanish. Another man climbed out of the RV behind the first. He too had the swagger of authority as he sidled up alongside Rick. His hand was glued to the gun on his hip.

_"We'll see."_ Victoria responded, then in English she called out, "That's a nice sentiment Rick, I'd have an easier time believing it if you told your man to stand down." She gestured her gun to the man at his side. Rick turned to him and said something too quiet for them to here.

The man scowled but he raised his hands too, "Is it just the two of you? Or am I gonna regret puttin' my gun away when your buddies come pourin' out of those cars?" The dark haired man shouted. Daniela and Victoria exchanged a glance. They hadn't come across a group this large yet, if her guess about the RV being full was correct. Victoria sighed and holstered her own gun.

"Just us." She called, and Daniela didn't miss the way all three men relaxed. Victoria hopped down and walked slowly over to Rick.

Daniela hesitated a moment, her eyes locked with the man on his bike, she lowered her gun and he smirked. She wondered if he could tell it was empty somehow. She followed suit and Rick signaled to the people in the RV and Forrester. Men women, and children climbed out of the vehicles, they all looked more curious than wary, though none of them passed Rick to bridge the space between him and the strangers.

Victoria stepped forward and extended her hand to Rick. "My name's Victoria, and that's my little sister, Daniela."

"Pleased to meet you." Daniela smiled in greeting. They hadn't run into anyone at all in a month, and no families. She thought they might never see any more ever again; seeing them now gave her hope.

Rick introduced the rest of his group, and they talked about the traffic jam. As Daniela told them about how far back it went, steam billowed out of the front of the RV. An old man and a young Asian guy ran over to the front of it.

"Either way we're stuck here until the engine cools down." The old man, Dale, said. The group broke up to go search through the cars for supplies, and Daniela decided to join them. She grabbed the half empty gas canister and hose out of the back seat.

_"Go, I'll keep an eye out for thieves."_ Victoria said. Shane's head turned and he scowled, but she doubted he could understand. White people always wanted everyone to speak English perfectly, but never bothered to learn another language themselves.

Daniela walked across the tops of cars, glancing back to the group weaving through them behind her. There were eleven in total, if she counted right. They looked like they've been together for a while, almost like a family. Her heart ached at the thought of her own family, and she thumbed the medallion hanging around her neck. She hopped off the car and dropped into the gap between a Ford and a fancy looking BMW.

It was too bad it was in the middle of the traffic jam, she always wanted to drive one of those things. She stood when she heard a commotion back in the direction of their cars. She didn't get a chance to see what was happening when a figure burst between the cars behind her; the man from the motorcycle. "Get down," he snarled, "Walkers." She didn't have to be told twice, but she hesitated when she saw him leaving instead of getting under a car like she was.

"Where are you going?" she hissed at his retreating back, but he didn't answer and she slipped under the car fully.

She didn't hear them until they were almost on top of her. They bumped and slid along the body of the car, rocking it slightly with each impact. Dozens and dozens of feet shuffled inches from her face. The smell was overwhelming. One of them kicked over the gas canister and the fluid splashed onto the asphalt. It ran across the ground towards her but she didn't dare move. So she lay perfectly still on her stomach while her clothes were soaked with gasoline. The fumes immediately set off a pounding headache right behind her eyes. One of the vacíos snarled and she clamped her hand over her mouth to muffle her breathing. She held her medallion in her other hand and prayed for Victoria to be okay.

After a while they thinned out, and then stopped all together. Daniela counted to a thousand before she climbed out from under the car. She looked in the direction the herd went but she couldn't see them. She scooped up the empty canister and headed back to the group. Everyone was sitting around waiting for something, but no one acknowledged her approach. Four or five of them were missing.

"Dani." Victoria breathed and enveloped her in a hug, she quickly recoiled.

"Why do you smell like gasoline?" she asked wrinkling her nose. Daniela leaned over the door and dug through her bag in the back seat.

"They kicked it into my hiding place." Daniela peeled her soaked shirt off and dropped it onto the floor, the old man keeping watch from the top of the RV politely averted his eyes. " _What happened here?_ "

" _The little girl ran off and some of the vacíos followed her._ " Victoria said grimly. Daniela winced and poured one of their remaining water bottles over her neck and chest to rinse off the chemicals. "Some of the men went out looking for her." Victoria added as she tugged the light blue shirt she fished out of her bag over her head. The fabric clung to her damp skin. She grabbed the edge of the jeep to keep steady as her head pounded and the world lurched before her eyes.

Daniela hunched over and puked out her breakfast of trail-mix and Dr. Pepper. "Mierda." Daniela gasped, spitting out bile.

"Is she okay?" Dale asked leaning over the edge of the RV. That got the attention of the others who looked over at her, concern tinged with fear written on their faces.

"She's fine," Victoria assured. Daniela smiled weakly, which was enough to placate them. She climbed into the back of the jeep to lay down, tossing some of their bags into the passenger seat to make room. Shane came back with the news that Sophia was still out there. Voices carried over to her while the group tried to make sense of things.

"What _was_ that?"

"Why were they all traveling together like that, in some kind of herd?"

"They're pretty common along the roads, we're just lucky it wasn't too big." Victoria said.

"What do you mean, you've seen them before?"

Victoria hesitated and Daniela didn't blame her, if they hadn't seen any herds yet they were more sheltered than they looked. "Here and there, they're attracted to noise, even one half that size can level a camp in a matter of minutes." Daniela shuddered as a very specific memory was called to mind.

"That sounds familiar." Shane said.

The group took the news about as well as expected. Soon Glenn returned and Shane started barking orders and Daniela decided she had enough laying down, she needed to make herself useful. She helped push a few cars out of the way, while Victoria went to refill their gas canister. She was grateful for that small mercy. Daniela picked through a faded beige sedan, and was rewarded with half a case of water bottles and a whole carton of cigarettes. She didn't smoke, but plenty of other people did. They were good currency.

"Look!" The little boy exclaimed, when she turned her head to look at him he shied back. He probably mistook her for his mom from a distance, they both had dark hair. In his hand was a rolled pack of all kinds of useful weapons and blunt instruments.

"That is a really good find." she said smiling warmly at him, his cheeks flushed. "You should go show your mom over there." She said pointing to the other side of the road where Lori desperately scanned the cars for her son. He beamed with pride and ran off.

By the end of the day Daniela and Victoria amassed a respectable amount of supplies in the back seat of their jeep. They had to take the soft top out of the back and put it on the jeep to make room for all of it. Sophia was still missing. The group debated what they were going to do and Sophia's mom cried while Lori held her. Daniela and Victoria stayed a respectful distance away, they weren't a part of this group, and the last thing the wanted to do was overstep.

Rick's group eventually decided to spend the night on the road and pick up the search again first thing in the morning. Daniela and Victoria decided on spending the night with the group, there was safety in numbers after all. The makeshift camp grew quiet and Daniela was grateful Carol was in the RV, she couldn't stand to see people crying like that. She rolled over in the reclined passenger seat to stare at the dark roof of the jeep.

"What do you think of them?" She asked.

Victoria sighed and rolled onto her back too. "I think they might be dangerous."

"Really? But they're so… Naïve."

"Exactly, I mean Rick seems smart enough, but most of them can't fight. That's a liability."

"I can't shoot either."

"But you are smart enough to handle yourself."

"Yeah." Daniela rolled back over and watched the lean figure pacing atop the RV. She didn't mention the fact that if not for Daryl, she might have joined the undead today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I want to clear that Daniela's views don't necessarily reflect my own, and I don't mean to offend anyone. I just think ignoring race the way the show does (for the most part) doesn't authentically represent people. When you're a person of color, negative interactions with people of different races affects how you perceive others and how you expect to be perceived. 
> 
> That being said, race won't play a major role in the story, this story is about a woman who happens to be Latina, which is a part of who she is, but not the only thing she is.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to see the cover I designed for this fic go [here](http://67.media.tumblr.com/3d90d3c2b88745521120a769bf9d885c/tumblr_oa4vkxpVAL1uw1507o1_1280.png)

Daniela rifled through the packages of food in the back of her sister's jeep. She was really craving fresh brewed coffee and an apple danish, but instead she settled for a warm bottle of water and the last of their trail mix. Victoria waved at her from her perch atop the RV. Daniela smiled and made to sit with her sister.

Shane intercepted her before she could get one foot on the ladder. "I figure you two will be moving on soon." His voice was casual, but his eyes told a different story. There was no hiding the intensity there. She didn't know what they did to offend him so much, but he clearly didn't want them there.

"Actually we talked to Rick, we're going to stay until you guys find Sophia." Daniela said carefully. "Figured the extra eyes and hands might help."

Shane looked at her for a moment, then relented, "Alright, I s'pose I'd feel better with a few more bodies watching the supplies." He turned on his heel and made a bee line for the group discussing their search plans.

_"Looks like we've been assigned to stay here._ " Daniela sighed flopping into the camping chair beside her sister.

_"Is that so?"_ Victoria said, sounding entirely unconcerned.

"What happened to him?" Daniela asked gesturing to T-Dog, the only black man in the group. He was covered in a sheen of sweat despite being wrapped in a blanket and his right arm was covered in a bloody bandage. " _Did he get bit?"_

"No, cut his arm on a piece of metal yesterday." Victoria answered and Daniela frowned, " _Don't worry I saw it myself."_ She added.

When the rest of the group headed out to search the woods Daniela climbed off the RV. A little girl was missing and they were on glorified babysitting duty. She didn't like being kept out of the action, but she understood their desire to keep internal matters just that. Waiting around didn't sit right with her, so she went to look for more supplies instead.

Daniela picked through the cars, even the ones they already searched, there were always things someone else decide to leave behind that could be incredibly useful to the right person. She found a few intact suitcases of clothing, after pulling out a few items for her sister and herself she left those at the RV for the others to dig through. Wearing someone else's underwear felt gross, but not half as gross as wearing the same pair for a week.

She found a few lighters, half a tube of toothpaste, even a few rounds of ammo for some unknown gun, but the real treasure was the unopened pack of gum she found under the driver's seat in some beat up SUV. That she kept for herself, perfect for the days they run out of toothpaste and she can't stand the taste of her own breath anymore.

* * *

In 48 hours they manage to lose one child and get the other one shot, and another one of their group looked close to dropping dead. Not a great ratio. Victoria seemed to be thinking the same thing, but she volunteered them to stay overnight and help them set up a sign and supplies for Sophia. Daniela was relieved, the 'stay or go' argument pushed to a later date. Victoria would want to leave soon, keep heading north, and Daniela would have a hard time saying goodbye now that she was just starting to get used to them.

That night she was having a hard time staying in the jeep, it didn't feel right sleeping while everyone else was out doing something, so instead she kept watch, resting against the back bumper of their car. It was probably a redundant gesture as Dale was already perched atop the RV, but extra eyes never hurt. It didn't take long for Daryl and Andrea to come out of the RV intent on searching the woods again. Daniela caught Andrea staring at her for the twentieth time that day as they passed by, the same grief sat plain on her face. She couldn't imagine she bore resemblance to Andrea's family, but what did she know? Daryl didn't spare her a glance.

"Mind if I sit with you?" Daniela asked Dale and Carol on top of the RV.

"No not at all." Dale said quickly, lending his hand to help pull her onto the roof from the ladder. Carol gave her a watery smile and turned her attention back to the forest.

"Actually, I need to go check something out." He said after a moment.

"What?" Carol asked, panic rising in her voice.

"Don't worry, I won't go far." He said passing his rifle to Daniela, she didn't have a chance to protest before he was gone weaving through the maze of cars below. She hoped nothing came crawling out of the woods in his absence, otherwise they'd really be in trouble.

"Thank you, for staying, we're complete strangers to you and you've been so kind." Carol said quietly.

"Of course." Daniela said, touched by her sincerity.

Dale returned shortly, but he didn't look relieved, just more wound up. She passed his rifle back to him wordlessly and stared out into the night with him. When Daryl and Andrea returned there were only to flashlights bobbing in the dark, accompanied by two adult bodies. Carol broke out into tears and retreated back into the RV.

* * *

Hershel's farm was amazing, a little haven tucked away in the woods, seemingly untouched by the plague that ravaged the rest of the world. It felt a little unfair, if Daniela was being honest with herself. Her home was nothing but ash now, and here was a family still living in their house, still working the land together like the everything hadn't fallen apart. At the same time she was grateful a place like this could still exist.

Daniela and Victoria made a point to introduce themselves and thank the Greenes for their hospitality, common etiquette still so deeply ingrained in their minds. The Greenes, however, seemed less than thrilled about the extra mouths to feed, especially since it cost them one of their own.

Rick's group set up away from the house, under a small copse of trees. Dale was kind enough to give them one of their extra tents, so they set up alongside them. It wasn't a restful sleep; her senses were going crazy and she'd jolt awake at the slightest noise. Being in the tent felt the same as being in an open field compared to the jeep, but it was nice to be able to stretch out for once.

In the morning Victoria and some of Rick's group split off to go search for Sophia again. Daniela was stuck on the property with the other women, Shane not-so-subtly suggesting she'd only get in the way. If he didn't want her around she was happy to oblige, they only had to put up with each other for a few more days at the most.

A harried looking blonde woman hefted a bucket across the lawn towards the house and Daniela jogged to intercept her before she got in the door.

"Is there something you needed?" She asked, eyes darting between Daniela and the porch.

"Actually I was wondering if you had any work that needed doing?" Daniela asked hopefully. At the woman's confused expression, she added, "I figure with everything that's been going on it's the least I could do."

The woman gave a weary smile and said, "Let's see if we can't find you something."

* * *

Patricia ended up having her help with the household chores that fell by the wayside when Rick showed up with Carl. She helped her feed the chickens, weed the garden, and they ended the day cleaning the house together.

She tried to ignore the way Patricia watched her around the house, she was a stranger she assured herself, Patricia was just being cautious. Still, she was reminded of the time when she was six and a grocery store owner insisted on following her and her mother around the store while they shopped. It never happened when she and her father went shopping together, but her father was white. It was the first time she learned skin color could change the way people looked at you. Maybe racism was obsolete and dead in the new world, she didn't know, but she couldn't help the prickle of indignation she still felt when anyone looked at her sideways.

Inside the house was far more somber than outside with the others, in the house the Hershel's people didn't try to hide their grief. That was where Daniela met the youngest of Hershel's two daughters. Maggie who was about her age, she met in the morning. She was tall and friendly, and she and Glenn were going on a run into town. She even asked for requests, but strangely Daniela found herself at a loss for anything she needed, very little seemed worth asking them to risk their lives for. Beth on the other hand, was a small pale thing, barely speaking a few words beyond what basic manners required of her. It was nice being inside though, not having to look over your shoulder every few seconds. Sometimes she'd catch Patricia staring off, when that happened Daniela struck up conversations to distract the woman.

"I think this is the first real farm I've ever been on," Daniela mused, scrubbing at blood droplets in the hallway, "Besides the one from a school field trip when I was little."

"You're not from around here then are you?" Patricia said after a moment. Wispy strands of blonde hair clung to her sweaty brow.

"No, I was going to school in Atlanta during the outbreak, but I'm originally from Savannah." Daniela said. The wood was stained, she decided, the spots were not coming out with any amount of scrubbing.

"Is your family still there?" Patricia asked and Daniela winced. Rick's group knew certain subjects were off limits at least, but Hershel's people were even more sheltered. She couldn't fault them for that.

Daniela reached a soapy hand up to touch her necklace, "No, my parents passed away in the first few weeks."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Patricia said and the conversation died, both women preoccupied with thoughts of their own loved ones.

As she was leaving Daniela heard hushed angry voices coming from the porch, she opened the door deliberately so it creaked loudly, announcing her presence. Lori and Shane looked at her and Shane scowled before stalking off.

"You okay?" Daniela asked.

"I'm fine." Lori said, running her hands through her hair. "I should really get back to Carl." Daniela held the door open for Lori and smiled when she saw that her sister and the others were back. Victoria shook her head slightly and Carol ran into the RV slamming the door behind her.

Daniela gestured to her sister that she'd join her in a bit and walked over to the RV. She could here Carol sobbing through the open window. She sighed and opened the door.

"Carol?" She called softy.

Carol hastily wiped her eyes and tried to compose herself, "Y-yes?"

Daniela pulled herself inside and walked over to the table where Carol sat. She'd never been inside the RV before, the decor was distinctly grandmotherly. "Mind if I sit with you?"

"Of course, go ahead." Carol gestured to the bench seat across from her.

"I…" Daniela hesitated, she unclasped her necklace and held it up for Carol to see. "Do you know what this is?"

Carol looked at her for a moment before tentatively reaching out and turning it over in her hands. "It's a Saint Mary necklace."

"Santa María, Madre de la Merced. Mother of Mercy." Carol stared at her unsure, Daniela continued, "When my mom was pregnant with me she got real sick, she was in and out of the hospital constantly. The doctors told her they weren't sure if both of us were going to make it. So every night she prayed to Mary, asking that she and I would live, and that I'd be healthy. She figured as a mother Mary would understand best." Carol wiped at her watering eyes. "When I was born with no complications, she named me Daniela María, and she gave me this." Daniela held up her medallion, it swung between the two of them, glinting softly in the moonlight.

"I don't know if you're especially religious, but want you to have this-"

"I couldn't take that." Carol said quickly.

Daniela pushed it into the other woman's hands and closed her fingers around it. "Just until you find Sophia, as a reminder that neither of you are alone." Fresh tears streamed down Carol's face, and she drew her closed fist to her heart.

"Thank you." Carol said. "I-" she stopped, her eyes drifting to the front of the RV. Daniela turned around to follow her gaze and she almost did a double-take. Standing in the doorway was Daryl, the scruffy guy from the bike, holding a white flower in his dirty hand.

"I'll leave you to it then." Daniela smiled as she stood. "I need to get something to eat before I go on watch with Glenn anyway." Daryl moved into the RV so she could get by him, but it was a tight fit. Her face was inches from his as she squeezed past. For a moment their eyes met, and she swore his softened just a little. Quickly as it came it disappeared and Daniela was back outside in the cool night. She felt a new resolve settle over her, she would figure out the enigma that was Daryl Dixon.

That night she dreamed she was alone in the woods, surrounded by vacíos on all sides, her pounding heart calmed when she felt a steady blue eyed gaze on her. She was safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, in the next chapter they will actually speak to each other (more than three words too), Daryl just takes a long time to warm up to new people.


	4. Chapter 4

Daniela lay drifting somewhere in between sleep and consciousness. She spent a lot of time there now, usually it was because her body wouldn't let her be completely vulnerable, which left her exhausted in her waking hours. Now it was because her sister was making a lot of noise in the tent two feet from her.

Daniela sighed and sat up, "You going out today?"

Victoria stopped pulling clothes out of her bags long enough to look at Daniela, "Yeah," she said, "The sooner we find the girl the better chance she has of being alive when we get there."

Daniela lay down on her back and looked at the silhouette of leaves on the roof of the tent. It was just after dawn, judging by the light. She was up now; she might as well make herself useful. "Do you think I could go with you today?"

Victoria's movement slowed while she buttoned up her lilac top. "I think you should stay on the farm today. We need someone to hold down the fort while were out traipsing all over the forest."

Daniela sat up and crossed her arm, "You think I'll just get in the way too! If you're going to lie to me at least be a little more convincing."

Victoria huffed, "Look, I can't search for the girl and watch your back at the same time. I'll take you out shooting soon, I promise, but right now I need you to stay on the farm." She tugged on her boots and shrugged her backpack over her shoulder before stepping through the tent door.

"I'm not a child, Vic," She called out after her, "You can't protect me forever!"

* * *

Daniela settled on helping with the chores around the farm again, it made the days go by more quickly. She helped feed and water the horses, as well as muck out the stables. Daryl came by while she was in one of the stalls. She leaned against the door and watched him saddle the horse with ease. She didn't know if he knew she was there, as he didn't acknowledge her, but she had a hard time believing the hunter and tracker wouldn't be able to just sense her presence. He rode off in a hurry heading straight for the woods.

When Jimmy came back she didn't mention it to him, and he didn't seem to notice. He was distracted. He showed her how to brush down the horses and took off as quickly as Daryl did in the opposite direction. There were three different brushes and one different step for each brush, she never knew grooming horses was so complicated. It was probably a good thing she gave up on her dream of being a cowgirl when she was seven.

After a long day of work Daniela was looking forward to the shower Patricia promised her; a reward for her work around the farm, and maybe a thank you. The idea of hot water was enticing enough to send her running, but she forced herself to walk. The sight of someone running usually incited a panic and that was the last thing she needed right now. She took the front steps two at a time and let the screen door slam behind her.

"Daniela?" Lori called from the kitchen as she walked past.

She sighed and popped her head in the doorway, "Yes?"

Patricia looked up from her seat in the corner and gave her a small, tight lipped smile. Apparently Rick's people weren't allowed in the house without a chaperone.

"Could you do me a favor and set the table? We have our hands full here." Lori said waving an oven mitt covered hand towards the dining room. Daniela rubbed her hand over her mouth and glanced down the hallway, her hot shower was just ten more feet down.

She sighed."Sure."

She grabbed a stack of plates from the cabinet and smiled at Carol in greeting. The older woman seemed to be doing much better than she had been in days. Daniela didn't know who's influence that was, she was just grateful for it. She made quick work of the table and listened to the women chatting while they worked. The smell of butter and garlic wafted over to her in the dining room setting off a chorus of growls from her stomach.

"So how's your boy doing?" Daniela asked as she went back for the cutlery.

"He's already up and walking around." Lori smiled, "Says he's tired of laying down."

"He's a tough kid." Daniela smiled.

"Thank God for that." Lori said.

"All done." Daniela called stepping back to look at her handiwork.

"Already?" Carol asked peering through the doorway.

"And they said waitressing would never help me in the real world." Daniela grinned.

Lori frowned, "How old are you, hon?"

Daniela gave a wry smile, "I'll be twenty-six in February."

"Oh." Was all Lori said and Patricia and Carol turned to stare at her.

"You'll have to forgive me, I thought you were much younger." Lori said after composing herself.

Daniela laughed, "I get that a lot, my mom was still getting carded at forty-"

A shot echoed across the property and they all froze. It sounded close. Daniela ran from the house, the others right behind her. The light was fading making it hard to see, but at the edge of the far field she could see a group of people. Rick and Shane carried someone between them from just inside the tree line. He was drenched in blood and covered in filth. She'd have mistaken him for a vacío if not for the cross bow Glenn carried.

Hershel ran down from the shed reaching the group before Daniela and the other women, "What on earth is going on out here?" Daryl lifted his head and she could make out a deep bloody groove in the side of his head.

"Let's get him inside." Hershel said in exasperation.

The men carried Daryl over to the house and Daniela trailed after them. "Guys, isn't this Sophia's?" T-Dog turned over a filthy ragdoll in his hands and held it up for everyone to see. He handed it to Carol who clutched it like a lifeline and immediately headed for the RV. Daniela wanted to go after her, but sometimes it was best to let people process things alone.

The men helped Daryl onto the bed in the guest room Carl used to occupy and he groaned. He was conscious at least, that had to be a good sign. Patricia carried a tray of tools over from Hershel's office. Daniela eyed her pallor and the dark circles under her eyes, she was practically dead on her feet.

"I can help Hershel, he's not hurt too bad." Daniela offered. She didn't actually have any idea how badly he was hurt, but if he made it back it couldn't be too bad. Patricia mumbled a thank you and passed her the tray then made for the stairs. Daniela walked into the room and set the tray on the nightstand. The conversation quieted down and Rick gave her a questioning look.

"I figured Patricia could use a break." She said and Hershel nodded his head in assent.

"Get some clean rags and a bucket of water from the bathroom will ya?" He turned back to Daryl to look over his wounds.

Daniela jogged down the hallway to the bathroom and pulled a pile of ratty washcloths out from under the sink. The bucked was still in the bathtub so she just turned on the faucet. Daniela stuck her hand under the stream to wash her hands and she almost groaned as the warm water slid over her skin. She was already missing that shower. She shut it off and picked up the bucket. The water sloshed while she carried it back to the room, a bundle of rags tucked under her other arm. She caught the tail end of their conversation while she entered.

"-must have dropped it crossing there somewhere." Daryl said, presumably talking about the doll.

"Cuts the grid almost in half." Rick said, rubbing his jaw.

She set the heavy bucket down on the ground beside Hershel and tossed the rags on the end of the bed. Hershel dipped his hands in the water and dried them on a rag. Daryl's shirt was pulled up so Hershel could work on a wound in his side. Daniela hadn't noticed it earlier, Hershel already cleaned up the area a bit, making it easier to make out.

"Hold the edges together so I can stitch him up."

Daniela wiped her hands on her jeans and placed her fingers on either side of the wound. His skin was warm and slick under her hands as fresh blood welled out. She watched Hershel as he worked with practiced ease. Instead of feeling faint like she used to, she'd grown accustomed to the sight of blood, she watched with morbid curiosity. Being able to stitch someone up would be incredibly useful, especially after she and Victoria left the farm.

"It's a wonder you people have survived this long." Hershel said as he snipped the thread, irritation rising in his voice. Hershel was angry with them, that much was clear to everyone in the room. The extent of that anger was unclear. It was selfish, but she wondered if 'you people' extended to her and her sister. Daniela dunked a rag in the bucket of water and rung it out, splashing herself. She dabbed at the wound, wiping away some of the blood and dirt. He must have gone swimming in mud, if the state of his clothes and torso were any indication.

He was strong, she knew that they day they met, his thick, bulging biceps were all the proof she needed. But she was taken aback by just how muscular her was. Lean from life on the road, all the muscles in his body stood taut against his skin. Objectively he was attractive, once you got past all the grime and scowling. Maybe he wasn't conventionally attractive like Shane or Rick, but there was something about the way he carried himself that was a hundred times more appealing to her.

She realized she hadn't moved the rag in almost half a minute.

"Sorry!" She said jumping back, while Daryl watched her with a raised brow. She hoped the heat creeping into her neck wasn't showing on her face. There was a brief lull in the conversation while the other men looked at her. She resisted squirming under their inquisitive gazes.

"I'm going to go," she said quickly, "Unless you still need me?" She addressed Hershel and avoided eye contact with everyone else.

He patted her shoulder gently, "You've done plenty." She ducked out of the room and took a deep breath. Hopefully she could make it until dinner before humiliating herself again.

* * *

Victoria looked absolutely miserable, sandwiched between Andrea and Lori at the large oak table, while everyone ate in silence. It made Daniela glad she'd been stuck at the kids' table with Maggie, Beth, Jimmy, and Glenn. The latter of whom was at least trying to keep a conversation going. Glenn pushed the peas around on his plate, then fixed Daniela with a stare.

"You and your sister don't really look alike." He said. Daniela laughed, reading between the lines.

"Same mom, different dads." She said, accounting for the near ten shade difference in their skin tones. Glenn nodded, satisfied with her brief answer.

"So how did you guys survive, just the two of you, for so long?" He asked.

Daniela reached for her medallion but her hand fell away from her bare neck. "Vic and I left Atlanta as soon as reports in the city started flooding in, it probably saved our lives."

"They bombed the city." Glenn said as an aside to Maggie.

"Our parents' neighborhood was pretty out of the way. We managed to hold up there for almost a month before the vacíos started filling the streets. We just bounced around after that, living in our car, never staying in one place too long." She said and sipped her water.

"Vacios?" Beth asked her harsh southern accent twisting the word up. Daniela tried not to wince.

"It means empty, right?" Glenn asked and Daniela turned to look at him.

"Not bad Mr. Rhee." She grinned.

"I took a few semesters of Spanish in high school, that's about the only thing I remember." He admitted. "That and 'donde etsa mi pantalones'." Daniela didn't want to know why that was the phrase he retained, of all things.

"Why do you call them that?" Maggie asked suddenly. Daniela looked at her, her green eyes intense.

"Because it fits." She said carefully, aware their conversation was about the only sound in the room besides the scrape of knives on china. "Have to call them something, and it's better than Walkers anyhow. Technically that could be anyone."

The conversation petered out from there and it came to a screeching halt when Glenn asked if anyone played the guitar, and Patricia informed him in a perfect deadpan that Otis used to.

* * *

Daryl scooped mashed potatoes into him mouth using his fingers. Lifting his arm hurt his stitches, but Carol was right, he was starving. There was a soft knock at the door and it opened slowly, behind it; the woman from before. Daryl set his plate down and moved to tug the sheet up, but his hand dropped when he remembered she'd already seen him shirtless.

She held up something in her hands, "Just here to check on your wounds for Hershel."

He considered telling her to fuck off, but she was always sticking her nose in everyone's business around camp. The best way to get rid of her would be to let her do what she came for, so he nodded. She shut the door behind her, and a gust of wind blew her scent his way. She smelled clean. She tucked a strand of damp hair behind her ear and gestured for him to roll onto his side.

She eased the sheet down, and Daryl braced himself. She might've missed his scars earlier, but now that he'd cleaned up he knew they stood out against his skin. She didn't show any reaction besides a tiny hiccup in her movement when she reached for him. When her hands touched his skin Daryl winced and she apologized. He wasn't used to being touched. He grunted in response. When she smoothed the edge of the bandage back down her hands were surprisingly warm, and he could still feel their heat when she moved away.

"Onto this one then." She said and he sat up. Suddenly she was right in his face, pulling up the bandage and poking at it, mumbling some shit in Spanish. From this distance her smell was all around him, her hair hung inches from his nose. He sunk back into the bed as much as the damn thing would let him, but she was still too close. He could feel her breath on his forehead. Warmth radiated off her like a furnace, Daryl bunched the sheet in his fists, trying not to stare where her necklace used to be. Now it sat in the same place on Carol.

Her proximity was putting him on edge, "Ya really mean all that?" He blurted out.

"Hm?" was all she said chewing on her lip. Irritation flared in his gut. She moved away for one second of relief before coming right back and putting a wet rag to his head. He winced as she dragged it over where the bullet grazed him. He hoped she wasn't a nurse before all this, she was about as gentle as the horse that threw him.

"All that shit ya said to Carol."

She stilled and stepped back to look at him. "I do." He scoffed and she crossed her arms. "Without hope in this life we have nothing." Her chin jutted out stubbornly and he could tell she was going to dig her heels in.

"Nothin's still better 'n false hope." He growled.

Her face fell sending a pang of guilt through him, "You think it's false hope?"

"We done here?" He snarled. He wasn't going to let someone like her make him feel bad. Not after the day he had.

"Yeah, we are." She said. He rolled onto his side facing away from the door, she lingered for a second before closing the door softly behind her. Daryl rolled back over and saw two painkillers next to and open water bottle on the nightstand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **donde esta mi pantalones** \- where are my pants?


	5. Chapter 5

Daniela blinked against the sunlight filtering in through the tent walls. The clink of metal cookware stirred a rumbling her her stomach. She got dressed and dragged herself from the tent to sit on one of the logs by the dying coals. She felt content. Voices drifted over from a tent nearby and Andrea walked past, offering a tight smile in greeting. It surprised her how easily she and Victoria fell into the routine here, and into Ricks group. She counted a few of them among her friends already. The thought of packing up and leaving all of this was getting less and less appealing by the day.

Grass crunched under heavy boots and Daniela turned. "Here, since you missed breakfast." Dale held out a small bag of jerky and she grabbed it, smiling in thanks. "Want some coffee?" He asked and her eyes went wide.

"There's coffee?" she sputtered.

"Now don't get too excited, it's instant," He said pouring coffee from the pitcher by the fire into a foam cup, "Can't say much about the taste." He handed her the cup and she downed half of it. Dale watched her with raised brows.

"In college I used to drink almost two pots a day." She said.

Dale seated himself on a chair next to her with his own cup of coffee. He took a sip and gagged, then asked, "What were you studying in school?"

"Business administration," she swallowed the mouthful of jerky and continued, "I was actually just eight credits shy of my masters."

Dale's brows shot up, "That's impressive, what were your plans for when you finished?"

Daniela lowered the piece of jerky from her mouth and smiled sadly at her hands, "I wanted to open my own restaurant." Her parents busted their asses making sure Daniela had everything she needed growing up, it would have been nice to be her own boss, make enough money to pay her parents back somehow. That dream died when the world did. When her parents did.

Dale picked up on her shift in mood and quickly filled the silence. "So what are you two gonna do when you leave? I mean what's the plan?"

"Washington D.C." She said, "My sister's fiance's in the army, stationed in Afghanistan. Victoria thinks if there's going to be any information about what happened to American troops overseas it has to be there."

"That's a long way to go, especially now." Dale said wit raised brows, his disapproval plain on his face.

"He's the only family we have left, there's nothing worse than not knowing." She said. Dale nodded and looked out across the farm. She followed his gaze and frowned. Victoria and Shane were in a heated conversation, standing nearly nose to nose under the big willow tree.

"I didn't know they were friends." Dale said watching the exchange.

"They aren't." Daniela mumbled as she stood, "Thanks for the coffee Dale." She smiled at him before half walking half jogging to get to the pair before one killed the other.

"-And I'm tellin' _you_ , you ain't getting any of our ammo 'til you can prove you ain't gonna waste it." Shane growled as she jogged up. Victoria's face flushed with anger.

"What are you guys talking about?" Daniela ask cheerily pretending to be oblivious to the tension between the two in front of her.

"Me and Rick are talking a group out shooting today, you'd do good to join us." Shane said to her, still not looking away from Victoria.

_"This asshole thinks I can't shoot."_ Victoria spat in Spanish. Shane scowled, it didn't take a genius to tell when someone was insulting you, even in another language.

_"So prove him wrong."_ Daniela grinned.

* * *

Daniela went with the rest of the group to the makeshift shooting range, she probably needed the most practice out of all of them. She tried to convince Carol or Lori to join her but both women were content to do the chores at the farm. Daniela was at least handy with a knife; she couldn't imagine relying entirely on other people for protection.

The gun was heavy in her hand, she'd forgotten what it felt like loaded. A few weeks ago ammo when getting tight they started to ration it, meaning Victoria was the only one with a loaded gun. She was less likely to miss anyway. Her sister tapped her foot while Rick went through the whole gun-safety spiel. They both heard it all before, from Daniela's dad. She smiled fondly at the memory, her dad may have been a certified redneck, but he really cared about keeping his girls safe.

There were bottles and cans lined up on an old rotting fence on the other side of the clearing. Daniela was already sweating at the thought of hitting something that far away. "Alright, go ahead. Give it your best." Shane called out. Before anyone got the chance to fire a single shot Victoria fired off her gun six times in quick succession. One by one, six cans fell off the fence. Spite was a hell of a motivator. Everyone froze and turned to stare at her. Victoria turned to Shane.

"Good enough?" Her lips curled up in a smile, but it looked more like she was baring her teeth.

Shane swore and looked at the fence and the targets he was going to have to set up again. "Good enough." He said. Victoria shoved the gun into his hand and walked back to the farm. Daniela kept her face neutral but Hershel's daughter, Maggie, smiled openly.

* * *

She sat across the fire from Daryl, shoveling eggs into her mouth and doing her best to act like she wasn't staring at him. She wasn't any good at it. Every time Daryl looked up from his breakfast he caught her eye and she quickly looked away. Daryl wasn't going for it, if she had something to say she would have to come to him.

Her name was Daniela, he heard her sister yelling at her one morning, 'least he thought it was yelling, he never could tell with them. Despite himself, Daryl ended up staring back. He didn't think much of her that day when she stood perched in the back of a jeep pointing an empty gun at him. She had balls, he'd give her that, but to Daryl she was just another dead girl. Now he wasn't sure what he thought about her. She didn't look at him with pity like he expected, or fear like he was used to from pretty girls like her. No, Daniela looked at him like his story was written on his face, and she could make it out if she just squinted hard enough.

* * *

She swirled her foam cup and watched the undissolved grains of instant coffee float around. After the shooting lessons from Rick and Shane they finally let her go out to search for Sophia with them. Well, it was either the shooting lessons or they trusted Vic to look after her.

It was different out in the woods, different than she remembered. It was somehow quieter and more overwhelming than ever. She was jumping at everything, and she still got caught completely off guard by the walker. She barely knew it was on her before Rick shot it. It was a grim reminder of what she needed to be like now. She'd grown soft in their time at the farm, complacent, but not anymore. She would take care of herself, she refused to be a burden, from now on she'd be like Daryl. He got thrown from a horse, impaled on an arrow, made it back to the farm by himself, _then_ he was shot. And he was already back at it a few days later. Whether the group knew it or not he was basically their guardian angel. She briefly met his harsh gaze before looking back down. He went out every day by himself looking for Sophia, he carried the weight of each day he came back empty handed in the set of his shoulders.

As each day ticked by she felt the group losing hope, Rick still cared, but he was distracted. After all the first forty-eight hours were the most important, even before the undead ruled the earth. Now it only took a few seconds to lose someone forever.

Daniela glanced up and looked at Glenn, he stood just outside the circle wringing his hat in his hands. "Um guys?" He said. A few people looked up but most of them, like her sister, were too involved with their breakfast.

He sucked in a breath, "So the barn's full of walkers."

* * *

Daniela slowed as she approached the barn and tried to even out her breathing. Both Shane and Victoria were peering through cracks in the wood, while the others looked on.

"How many y'think are in there?" Shane murmured.

"Hard to say with them moving around in the dark like that." Victoria said, and Shane jumped back when something thumped against the wall in front of him.

Victoria squinted, her mouth moving over silent numbers. She frowned and turned, "No more than twenty, no less than fifteen." Shane yanked his hat off and ran his hand over his head.

Twenty there could be _twenty_ of those things in there. Daniela's heart started pounding in her chest. She could hear the snapping teeth and groans like it was right in her ear. She took an involuntary step back. The barn had to be old, there were gaps in the wood and the doors hung crooked on the hinges. It was a miracle they hadn't broken out already. Why the hell would someone want to keep those things around like a damn pet? The others in the group shifted uncomfortably. Carol frowned beside her, shielding her eyes from the sun with her hand.

"We need to go. Just get in the RV and go. Fort Benning's only about a hundred and fifty miles east of here. We could make it by tomorrow if we left now." Shane said. A few people nodded their heads.

"As much as I hate to say it," Victoria said, "He has a point."

"We're not leaving Sophia behind." Carol's voice cracked. Daniela wrapped a protective arm over her shoulder. She made a promise to Carol, and she intended to keep it. If Victoria wanted to leave she'd just have to find a way to change her mind.

"I'm close to finding this girl. I just found her damn doll two days ago." Daryl growled stepping forward.

"You found her doll, Daryl. That's what you did. You found a doll." Shane said.

"Hey, that's more than the rest of you did combined." Daniela pointed out. He was trying to act like Daryl hadn't been out every day risking his life for that little girl, while he chased Lori around the camp.

"Comin' from you Princess, that don't mean much." Shane drawled, his tone dismissive. Daniela bristled. Asshole.

"Excuse me?" Victoria snarled.

"You better watch your mouth." Daryl gritted out.

"Look, I'm just saying what needs to be said. You get a good lead, it's in the first forty eight hours." Shane said. Daniela paled, she thought the same thing only a few minutes before. It sounded callous coming from him.

"Shane, stop." Rick warned.

"Let me tell you something else, man." Shane was getting into dangerous territory. Daryl's muscles were coiled tight, like a viper ready to strike. "If she was alive out there and saw you coming all methed out with your buck knife and geek ears around your neck, she would run in the other direction."

Daryl lunged. All hell broke loose as everyone was shouting trying to pull apart the two biggest men in the group, it took nearly all of them. Rick dragged Shane off Daryl and Lori got between the two of them, which seemed to do the trick. Shane backpedaled faster than she thought he was capable.

"Don't you touch me!" He spat.

Rick pleaded with his best friend, "Now just let me talk to Hershel. Let me figure it out."

Shane wasn't having it, his eyes were dark with the threat of violence. She knew they were close before, but she wondered how well Rick knew him now. This world had a way of eating you up long before the vacíos ever laid eyes on you.

* * *

Daniela was alone at the campfire where they were all eating around just hours before. It felt like a life time ago. She'd walked around the perimeter of the farm, marking the escape routes and potential points of attack. Planning always relaxed her. _No_ , being prepared was what relaxed her, but she couldn't relax no matter how hard she tried; she always felt the barn prickling at the back of her neck, a beacon to the biggest weak point of the whole property.

Victoria was staked out near the barn, she wasn't allowed to have her gun same as everybody else, but vigilance put Victoria at ease. When she saw Daniela walking over to their tent she abandoned her post and jogged over. Victoria glanced around and laid eyes on Dale atop the RV. "We need to talk." She said keeping her voice low.

Daniela sighed. "Right now?"

"Yes right now, or have you forgotten the barn full of vacíos only a hundred yards from where we sleep?"

"Rick said we have to wait, he's going to talk to-"

_"I don't care what Rick said. We're leaving."_ Victoria hissed in Spanish. She stormed past Daniela into their tent.

_"I don't want to leave."_ Daniela said softly.

Victoria dropped the fistful of clothing and stalked back outside and up to Daniela who took a step back. _"What's this about? Is this about the little girl? What if they never find her, what then?_ " Daniela already considered the possibility, it didn't mean they shouldn't try.

_"we made a promise."_

_"You and I both know what her chances are of surviving out there by herself for so long. I know this is important to you bu-"_

_"You think our chances are better? What happens when another one of those herds come through and there's nowhere to hide. What happens when we get jumped because we can't cover all the exists when we're looking for supplies? I'm tired Vic."_

_"We have never needed them."_ Victoria spat. Victoria never needed anyone... but Daniela did.

Daniela stepped forward and grabbed her sister's hands. _"Aren't you sick of being alone? Aren't you sick of always having to watch your own back?"_

Victoria wrenched her hands away and crossed her arms. _"What about Michael, what about your promise to me? These people mean more to you than your own family?"_

_"You would have us trade one lost cause for another,"_ Daniela knew she needed to stop but the words were spilling out of her mouth faster than she could keep track, _"There's six hundred miles between us and D.C. and about a million of those things! You want us to risk our lives just for information on a person who's probably dead already?!"_ She clamped her hand over her mouth but it was too late.

Victoria recoiled, hurt and shock flashed across her face before quickly being replaced with rage. She stormed towards the jeep and Daniela chased after her. "No Vic, wait. I didn't mean it like-" Victoria slammed the car door in her face and revved the engine. The tires kicked up dust and dry grass as she pealed out.

Footsteps thumped behind her while she watched her sister driving off the farm. "What's goin' on over here?" T-Dog breathed. Daniela turned to look at him and Dale, her eyes stung and she pushed past them.

Dale reach for her and she shrugged his hand off, "Don't."

Before she even knew where she wanted to be she found herself heading for the barn. It was a stupid place to try and clear her head, with imminent death looming over her. Or maybe it was the perfect place to figure out her priorities. She heard them before she saw them, wild and snarling, clacking their teeth together like they do when they spot fresh it was coming from the wrong direction.

Daniela whirled. Rick and Hershel were leading two walkers over, followed by the others carrying guns. Shane was leading the charge, like a bat out of hell. She wouldn't be surprised if smoke started pouring out of his ears.

"What the hell are you doing?" Rick gritted out, adjusting his grip on the snare pole.

"Why do your people have guns?" Hershel asked.

"Are you kidding me?" Shane said pointing to the walkers snarling and grabbing at the fresh meals in front of them.

"You putting more of them in there?!" Daniela couldn't help blurting out.

One of the vacíos lunged for Jimmy who barely jumped out of the way in time. Hershel was struggling to hold onto his while Shane circled them like a shark, yelling at Rick. Both Hershel and Rick were yelling back at Shane. The three of them going back and forth was only riling the things up worse. Daniela backed up a few steps and rested her hand on the knife at her hip.

Shane pulled his gun, Daniela flinched. "Hey, Hershel man, let me ask you something. Could a living breathing person, could they walk away from this?" He fired three times.

Rick yelled, "No! Stop it!"

"That's three rounds in the chest. Could someone who's alive, could they just take that?! Why is it still coming?" He fired again, "That's its heart, its lungs. Why is it still coming?"

"Shane, _enough_." Rick commanded, but Shane was too far gone already.

"Yeah, you're right, man. That is enough." He fired one last time, right between the eyes. The walker fell over dead. Daniela felt the smallest twinge of relief in her gut. Hershel collapsed and Patricia clutched at her chest, Beth held onto Jimmy. Out of the corner of her eyes Daniela saw Victoria running across the field, her gun drawn.

"I heard gun shots, what the hell's going on here?" She gasped. Her eyes darted from Shane to Daniela to the walker Rick was struggling to keep a hold of.

"Enough risking our lives for a little girl who's gone! Enough living next to a barn full of things that are trying to kill us. Enough. Rick, it ain't like it was before! Now if y'all want to live, if you want to survive, you got to fight for it! I'm talking about fighting right here, right now." Shane ran for the barn door. Rick begged Hershel to take the snare pole, Lori begged Rick to stop Shane, Glenn just begged.

Victoria cocked her gun, and Daniela drew her knife.

They poured out of the barn like water, one after the other then a bunch of them all at once. Then the shooting started. Daniela backpedaled out of the way as everyone with a gun stepped forward. There was a man with overalls. _Bang!_ A short blonde woman. _Bang!_ A fat man in blue. _Bang!_ A whole family _Bang! Bang! Bang!_ Too many. They couldn't fire their guns fast enough, there wasn't enough ammo. The undead propelled themselves out of the barn fueled by an overwhelming need to feed.

One ran right at Daniela, slipping through the firing squad. She stumbled backwards pulling her knife up. She could see its blackened teeth. It reached for her and its neck exploded, splattering her with stinking, rotting blood. It didn't lose momentum as it fell, crushing her beneath it. She was screaming while it clacked its teeth inches from her face. She rammed her forearm against its chest struggling against its weight, panic forced a sob out of her.

_"Dani!"_ Victoria yelled. Daniela turned her head clenching her eyes and mouth shut. _Bang!_ More blood splattered her and she shoved the body off her. All she could hear was ringing as gunshots echoed in her ears, the ringing continued even after they stopped firing. Daniela opened her eyes, Victoria stood over her protectively, aiming her gun at the barn door.

A small figure stepped into the light. Carol ran sobbing, Daryl caught her.

The little girl snarled, no, _it_ snarled. Victoria cursed and lowered her gun.

It lurched, dragging a little twisted leg behind it, stumbling over the bodies of the others.

Rick drew his gun.

Daniela closed her eyes.

_Bang!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know these chapters are kind of short, especially compared to my usual 5,000 word minimum, but I promise it will pick up soon. I chose to start in season two because it has a lot of good character development and it's before the group really turns into a family, but that means there's not a lot of action. 
> 
> Reviews welcome and encouraged:)


	6. Chapter 6

Daniela crept down the dark hallway towards the kitchen. "Pepper?" She called and waited. Nothing. "Stubborn cat." she cursed, the floorboards creaked underneath her bare feet. A light flickered on the shrine near the Santos, the candle for her brother. She moved through the living room towards the light and stopped when she heard chewing. A figure was hunched over on the floor in the kitchen, her curly black hair a tangled mess.

"Mamá?" Daniela asked, the chewing noise stopped and her mother slowly turned to look at her. Clenched between her teeth was a long grey rope. No, not rope, _tail_. "Oh god." Daniela took a step back. Her mother stood and snarled, Pepper's tail dropping from her mouth to join the rest of the cat's body on the ground. Daniela didn't understand, she was fine this afternoon, it only scratched her. _It only scratched her._ Her mother lunged grabbing for her, Daniela backed up, her foot catching on the bottom of her sweat pants and she fell.

Her mom was on top of her, the whites of her eyes already yellowed and bloodshot, her dark irises fully clouded over. She snarled and Daniela screamed, straining against the weight of her mother on top of her. She snapped her teeth inches from the end of Daniela's nose, her rotting breath invading her nostrils and choking her. A light switched on in the hallway, "Karmin, no!" her dad yelled. He charged them and grabbed his wife by the shoulders. She whipped around and sunk her teeth into his shoulder. Victoria pulled on her and he tried to push her off.

Daniela scrambled backwards across the icy tile floor. Her dad and sister were grappling with her mother. She scanned the counter and her eyes landed on the heavy cast iron skillet, still covered in grease from dinner. She grabbed the handle in both her hands and pushed Victoria out of the way. She raised the pan and swung at her mom's head. _Thud_. Then again. _Thud_. and again. _Thud!_ Blood and brain matter splashed Daniela's face. She couldn't hear her sister screaming over the crunch of her mother's skull caving in on itself.

Her dad shoved her off him and the body slumped over on the ground. Victoria crumpled beside her. Daniela stepped over the body to pull a blanket off the back of the couch. One her mother crocheted. "Here, you need to put pressure on it or you're going to bleed out."

"Dani," He said gently, placing his bloody hand on her shoulder, "It's already too late."

"No, no it's not. No." She shied away from his grasp.

"Mamá." Victoria sobbed. She held their mother in her arms and rocked back and forth. "Mamá..." She buried her face in the neck of their mother's fluffy pink robe. She should have been used to be beautiful, now her face was a twisted mockery of their mothers kind smile. Daniela couldn't look at it.

"That's not your mother anymore." Her father said gently to Victoria.

Moments later they stood in the garage together, the three of them. The jeep was loaded up with all the supplies they gathered in the last couple weeks, supplies meant for the four of them. Daniela squished herself into her father's side while he held the two of them close, like they were little girls again. Victoria may not have been his blood, but there was no doubt in her mind that he loved them both as fiercely as a father could. He planted a kiss on the top of Daniela's head, then Victoria's. Daniela climbed into the jeep, numb. The garage door rolled open, the noise almost deafening.

"Bye Dad." Daniela said loud enough for him to hear.

"Bye Papa." Victoria murmured. She flicked the lit match onto the oil stained floor of the garage.

Victoria put the car in neutral and the jeep rolled down the steep driveway. She shifted gears at the bottom and revved the engine. There were a few stragglers in the street, drawn to the sound. But that didn't matter now. She swerved to avoid the rotten hands reaching for them. Daniela swore she could hear her dad cock his pistol. She covered her ears and bit back another sob.

_Bang!_

* * *

Daniela watched the black water run down her body in rivulets. It pooled around her feet and circled the drain. She scrubbed her hands through her hair until the water ran clear and her scalp was sore. She leaned against the slick tile and water ran down her face, dripping off her lips and chin. The rumble of voices in the kitchen carried over the sound of the faucet. She toweled off and dressed quickly, scraping her wet hair into a ponytail.

She ran down the front steps, "Wait!" She called out. Glenn and Rick turned and slowed so she could catch up. "I'm going with you." She breathed as she approached. Rick rubbed the back of his neck.

"I don't know if that's such a good idea." He said slowly. Glenn smiled apologetically.

"Damnit Rick!" She said startling both of them. "I can handle myself, what do you think Vic and I did before we met all of you?"

Rick gave her a hard look, deliberating. "If I don't go with you I'm just going to take the jeep and follow you anyway." She added.

Rick sighed, "Alright."

* * *

She walked by her sister and the others digging graves. Victoria leaned on her shovel and watched her. Daniela's hand rested on the holster at her hip, a present from Rick. Victoria nodded curtly and Daniela darted into their tent to grab her pack. She turned it upside-down and replaced all the junk with a fresh clip for her gun and a handful of extra rounds, another gift from Rick, then two water bottles and the scarf she'd been ripping bandages from.

The car ride was short, passed mostly in silence, except for the few minutes Glenn took to talk about Maggie. She saw the way they looked at each other, it was sweet. She agreed with Rick, that kind of good doesn't come around very often, you have to hold onto it. Daniela balked, when they said "town" she expected more than ten buildings. It was little more than a collection of shops, and one post office. It made spotting Hershel's truck parked in front of the bar that much easier. They hopped out of the car, guns drawn. The weight still felt foreign in her hand, she hoped she'd be able to use when the time came, for her friend's sake.

The front door creaked when they entered and Hershel didn't bother to turn his head. Rick called out to him.

"Who's with you?" Hershel asked in-between swigs.

"Glenn, and Daniela."

"Maggie sent him?" His words were already slurring.

"He volunteered, Daniela too."

"'Course she did. They're good kids." Glenn and Daniela exchanged glances.

Rick tried to get through to him, plead with him to come back, but even invoking his daughters' names wasn't enough to make him budge. Hershel was determined to drown his sorrows. "So what?" Glenn said softly, "We wait for him to pass out?"

"Just go!" Hershel yelled, slamming his glass down on the bar startling all three of them. Rick sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

Daniela leaned over to Glenn, who was keeping watch at the door. "This isn't going anywhere, I'm gonna poke around upstairs for a bit. See If I can't find anything useful."

Glenn nodded, not taking his eyes off the street, "Just yell if you need anything."

Daniela went around the back of the bar and opened the door leading to a narrow set of stairs. She grabbed a chair and propped it open, in case someone needed to get in or out in a hurry. The steps creaked beneath her as she climbed. The top of the stairs opened up into a small, neat apartment. Light filtered through the moth-eaten curtains illuminating all the dust floating around in the air. Judging by the furniture and peeling floral wallpaper, the place used to belong to someone old. She ran her finger over an end table drawing a line in the dust. Dust was good, dust meant the place hadn't been disturbed.

She went immediately to the kitchen. she knew better than to try the fridge, that thing would be a bomb by now. There was never anything useful left in fridges now anyway, so she went for the cabinets. Most of the food was already stale or spoiled, but there were about seven cans of creamed corn, and one can of green beans. She didn't know what kind of person liked creamed corn that much, but she couldn't imagine it was someone with all their teeth. Or taste buds. She also scored a box of stale crackers and a jar of olives which she piled on the table beside the cans to bring to the car later. Leaving it make her feel anxious, but she didn't want to carry all that around in her pack.

She made her way back into the living room, there was a hallway leading to a bedroom and bathroom, but a photo on the mantle caught her eye. It was the couple who used to live here, an old man and his wife. She pulled it off the wall and wiped the dust of it with the bottom of her shirt. She held it up to get a better look. The old man was vaguely familiar, she smelled the stench of decay and heard teeth snapping in her ears. The photo frame slipped through her fingers and shattered on the floor.

"Mierda!"

She stepped away from the glass and looked around. Voiced drifted up from the stair case, unfamiliar voices. She didn't know how she didn't hear them before. Getting caught up in her head like that was dangerous. "-thought you said it was just the three of you?"

"Right, musta slipped my mind." Rick drawled. Whoever it was, Rick didn't trust them.

Her cover was blown though, so she may as well meet them. She took the steps two at a time nearly slamming into Glenn at the bottom.

"Hey," he reached out to steady her, "You okay?"

"Yeah, uh, there was a rat. Sorry if I spooked you." Glenn didn't seem to believe her, she'd always been a terrible liar. She stepped into the bar, fixing her gaze on the man sitting at a table across from Rick. A white guy, in his early thirties. He was cute, in a boyish-charm kind of way. There was another one of them hanging out to her right near the wall. He was short and fat.

"Well hello, Beautiful." The cute one grinned leaning forward on the table. She offered him a small smile and took her place with Glenn behind the bar. The fat one almost moved his whole body to track her movement, the other just followed her with his eyes. Both of them made her uneasy.

"Where'd you come from?" she asked slowly. She glanced at Rick and Hershel, but neither seemed especially on edge.

"Before we get to that, I think introductions are in order. My name's Dave, and my friend over there is Tony." His friend made a kissy face at her and Rick tensed, she gave him a tight smile. Dave looked at her expectantly.

"Daniela." she said.

"Nice to meet you Daniela, can I pour you a drink?" he offered and she shook her head. "No? Anyway I was just in the middle of telling your friends about or trip down from Philly. So first we hit D.C." Daniela perked up at the mention, and Dave smiled at her, "I heard there might be some kind of refugee camp, but the roads were so jammed, we never even got close. We decided to get off the highways, into the sticks, keep hauling ass. Every group we came across had a new rumor about a way out of this thing…"

Daniela tuned out of the conversation. They couldn't even get into D.C., but that wouldn't stop Victoria from trying. She would go in on foot by herself if she had to. Maybe she could persuade her sister to postpone it, just until the population of walkers thinned out a little. The documents she was looking for wouldn't change as time passed, but after their conversation this morning... reaching any kind of agreement wasn't likely.

"You holed up somewhere else?" Dave asked. Daniela turned to look at Rick.

"Not really." He said. His tone was still cordial, but his smile didn't meet his eyes.

Dave persisted, "Those your cars out front?"

"Yeah. Why?" Rick said, dropping the friendly tone from his voice.

"We're living in ours. Those look kinda empty, clean. Where's all your gear?" Daniela hid a wince, while they could chalk up their clean appearances to good luck, the cars would be harder to explain away. She knew what their jeep looked like before they met up with Rick's group.

"We're with a larger group out scouting, thought we could use a drink." Hershel cut in.

"A drink? Hershel, I thought you quit." Dave teased, "Well, we're thinking of setting up around here. Is it... is it safe?"

"It can be, we had a run in with a herd of vacíos a little while back." Daniela answered, "Almost flattened us on the road." The sooner they moved on, the better.

"Vacíos? What is that? Spanish?" Dave asked, a bemused smile creeping up on his face.

"It means empty." Tony chimed in with a wink in her direction.

"Okay, Tony went to college." Dave chuckled, then his smile dropped just as easily as it had come. "So what, you guys set up on the outskirts or something? That new development? Trailer park or something? A farm?" Something in their expressions gave him his answer. "Old McDonald had a farm... You got a farm?" a jolt of fear went through her. Daniela knew his type, all smiles while he was getting what he wanted. A lot less charming when he wasn't.

Tony leaned against the wall and unzipped his pants, piss splattered the wood floor. She and Rick stared at him in bewilderment. "Is it safe? It's gotta be. You got food, water? You got more like that one?" He said nodding his head in Daniela's direction. "Ain't had a piece of ass in weeks."

Glenn's hands gripped the edge of the bar, going white at the knuckles, no doubt thinking of these guys around Maggie. She grabbed his arm and fixed him with a look. He relaxed his hand and let it slip off the counter. She felt Dave watching the interaction, taking note.

"Listen, pardon my friend. City kids... they got no tact." Dave said addressing her directly, then added to Glenn, "No disrespect." He probably assumed they were together.

Daniela's hand twitched for her gun but Tony's eyes never left her. She scowled at him. If she wasn't determined to keep these guys away from the farm before, she was now. Away from Victoria, Maggie, Carol, Lori, Beth... a wave of disgust rolled through her.

"How about a little Southern hospitality? We got some buddies back at camp, been having a real hard time. I don't see why you can't make room for a few more." Dave reasoned.

"I'm sorry. We can't. We can't take in any more." Rick rubbed his jaw.

Dave's frown deepened, "You know you guys are something else. I thought... I thought we were friends. We got people we gotta look out for too."

"We don't know anything about you." Rick countered.

"No, that's true. You don't know anything about us. You don't know what we've had to go through out there, the things we've had to do. I bet you've had to do some of those same things yourself. Am I right? 'Cause ain't nobody's hands clean in what's left of this world. We're all the same." The hell they were, Rick was nothing like the men in front of them. "So come on, let's... let's take a nice friendly hayride to this farm and we'll get to know each other." Dave said. She felt Dave and Tony's eyes roving over her body and she suppressed a shudder.

"That's not going to happen." Rick's face darkened, his voice absent of any previous compassion.

"This is bullshit!" Tony yelled.

"Calm down." Rick said attempting to deescalate the already tense situation, although is sounded more like a threat. As if to say 'see what happens when you keep on like that.'

"Don't tell me to calm down. Don't ever tell me to calm down!" Tony shouted, "I'll shoot you three assholes, fuck your girl and take your damn farm!" In a second they were all on their feet.

Daniela pointed her gun between Tony's eyes. "I'm not going to let that happen." She cocked her gun and smiled, "¿Entiendes?" Her heart pounded in her ears, she thanked God for her steady hands. She'd rather die than let them know she was afraid of them.

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa." Dave said holding his hands out in front of himself. "Relax, Chica. Take it easy. Nobody's killing anybody. Nobody's shooting anybody." She scowled, if he was trying to appeal to her he was failing. He must have realized this and tried someone more rational, "Right, Rick? Look. We're just friends having a drink. That's all." He hopped over the bar while Daniela kept her sights trained on his buddy. Adrenaline pumped through her veins, urging her act.

"Now where's the good stuff, huh? Good stuff, good stuff, good stuff. Let's see. Hey, look at that." Rick's hand went to his gun, but Dave just pulled a bottle out from under the counter. "That'll work. You gotta understand... we can't stay out there. You know what it's like."

"Yeah, I do. But the farm is too crowded as is. I'm sorry. You'll have to keep looking." Rick stated firmly.

"Keep looking. Where do you suggest we do that?" Dave asked and Glenn shifted behind her.

Rick smiled, "I don't know. I hear Nebraska's nice."

"Nebraska. This guy." Dave mused.

The moment of faux levity was cut short when Rick fired a shot into Dave's head. Tony used the distraction to grab a hold of Daniela's gun forcing it sideways away from himself. Rick fired another shot and blood bloomed on Tony's white shirt. His grip went slack and she wrenched the gun out of his hand shoving it under his chin. She pulled the trigger.

* * *

The inside of the bar was dark now, she hadn't notice the setting sun before. Rick pulled the guns and ammo off the bodies, and she stared at Tony's face. He didn't look dead, but the gaping hole in the back of his head said otherwise.

"You okay?" Glenn asked gently.

Daniela nodded then shook her head. "Yes. No. I don't know." His brains decorated the wall like a morbid Rorschach test, but in it she only saw relief. At least he wouldn't be getting back up. "I've never killed anyone before."

Rick walked over and stooped slightly so he was eye level with her, "You had to, you heard him. It was either us or th-" Light flashed through the windows blinding them both. "Car! Get down!" Rick hissed.

Daniela ducked behind the bar and the men ran to the front. Tires crunched over gravel and the headlights may as well have been spotlights. She pulled the extra clip and ammo out of her bag and stuffed them into her pockets. Voices, more men; looking for Tony and Dave. The door started to open, and one of her companions pushed back against it. She focused on breathing through her nose and peeked around the corner. Glenn was firmly wedged against the door and Rick was half crouched, looking torn.

"Yo, if someone's in there we don't want any trouble, we're just looking for our friends." a male voice called out. The four of them froze. "If something happened you can tell us. This place is crawling with corpses. If you can help us not get killed, I'd appreciate it."

More voices, an argument, then footsteps starting to fade away. "They drew on us!" Rick yelled and Daniela pulled herself back behind the bar.

"Dave and Tony in there? They alive?" the man asked.

Rick hesitated, "…No."

The two out front started yelling, they weren't just going to leave. Daniela braced herself for a fire fight. She crossed herself murmured a quick prayer that she'd get back to the farm in one piece. One _living_ piece; that part was important.

Rick pleaded with them, "Your friends drew on us! They gave us no choice! I'm sure we've all lost enough people, done things we wish we didn't have to, but it's like that now. You know that! So let's just chalk this up to what it was; wrong place, wrong-"

They fired and the glass shattered. Rick ushered Glenn and Hershel away from the door and returned fire. Something heavy slid across the floor and someone cocked a shotgun. She popped up just enough to aim over the bar, her gun trained on the door. Rick tried pleading again, but they just shot through the already broken door, forcing Daniela to duck back down. She heard a crash and her gaze was drawn to the back corner of the bar. "There's a back door." She whispered just loud enough for Rick to hear.

"Go," he said after a moment, then added, "You too Glenn."

Glenn scrambled off the ground and the two of them ran to the back door. She gestured for Glenn to go first. "Really?" he whispered.

"You've got the bigger gun." She said eyeing his shotgun. Glenn huffed and went ahead.

The door creaked loudly as the moved into a dark storage room. The only light coming from the window was the door leading to the alley. A shadow moved across the frosted glass and Glenn fired. Someone screamed and a body dropped. They made their way to the door and Hershel emerged at their backs. "You two alright?"

"Yeah, I think I got him." Glenn said. Daniela peered through the shattered window at the prone body on the ground. Definitely dead.

"Rick wants you to try for the truck." Hershel said to Glenn.

"Try?" He balked.

"You'll try and succeed." Hershel said firmly.

"We'll cover you." Daniela added.

Glenn took a deep breath and ran into the alley. More gunshots, Glenn dropped behind a dumpster. Hershel leaned out of the doorway and fired his gun twice dropping another one of them. Daniela watched for movement.

"Glenn, you good?" she hissed. No answer. Walkers snarled and the man Hershel shot screamed. They were moving fast, drawn in by the gunshots.

Rick came from the bar shutting the door behind him. "What happened?"

Hershel answered, "He fired, He must've hit Glenn. He's behind the dumpster."

"He isn't moving." Daniela said biting her lip.

"Are you hit?" Rick called. Still no answer. "You hit?" He asked again, louder.

"No, no." Glenn finally called back. Daniela breathed a sigh of relief. Rick dashed across the alley to Glenn. Another car pulled up down the street and she ducked back into the door.

"Let's get out of here! Roamers all over the place! Hurry up!"

"What about Sean?"

"They shot him. We gotta go. Roamers are everywhere."

"We're leaving?"

"Jump! Hurry up, jump already." Daniela scanned the street from her perch inside the door. The man in the truck was yelling to a guy on the roof across from the pharmacy. He jumped and tumbled down the sloped roof. He fell on the wrought iron fence, his landing punctuated by his loud scream.

"Help me!" the injured man cried.

"I've gotta go. I've gotta go. - I'm sorry!" The truck pealed out leaving the injured man to the walkers.

Rick and Glenn emerged from behind the dumpster and Hershel and Daniela followed. Hershel paused, the prone man screaming. He raised his gun, then lowered it. Four more walkers joined the first two chewing on the guy. Daniela dropped on of them, getting the attention of the others.

"Hershel we have to go." She shot another walker staggering from behind the bar. She pulled on the older man's arm, "There's nothing you can do." They turned and ran together, leaving the dying man and the corpses at their backs. She touched her head and shoulders in the sign of the cross again, this time she prayed that if she died tonight, it would at least be quick.

The guy that fell was still crying for help. Daniela couldn't resist the pull and ran towards him instead of the truck. The fence stuck out from the middle of his leg, not enough to kill him. She and Rick slowed and he sat up. He was just a kid, barely out of high school. "Please, please help me." He begged. His skin was already pale and shiny with sweat. Rick and Daniela exchanged a glance.

"We have to go now." Hershel urged as he jogged up.

"No!" the boy sobbed.

"Shh! I'm sorry, son. We have to go." Hershel said remorsefully.

"No no, don't leave me please." The boy grabbed at Daniela's shirt.

Daniela turned away from him and addressed Rick, "We can't just leave him."

"He was just shooting at us!" Glenn yelled.

"He's a kid." Rick barked back. The boy sobbed again and Daniela holstered her gun. She ducked through the opening in the fence and put her hand on his intact leg, trying to soothe him. He grabbed at her again begging her not to leave him.

"This place is crawling with walkers!" Glenn yelled, his voice raw with desperation and fear.

This was different than Tony, different than the man they left by the alley. He wasn't trying to kill them; they could still save him. Too many people already died today. She knew it was a fact of life now, but that didn't mean she shouldn't fight it where she could. Walkers snarled in the distance.

"The fence went clean through. There's no way we can get the leg off in one piece." Hershel said.

"Please, don't leave me." The boy gasped. More walkers snarled, too close for comfort.

"Shut up or I will shoot you!" Rick pointed his gun in the kid's face and he dropped back against the dumpster.

Then men argued whether to just put him out of his misery or not. Daniela hushed him to keep him from talking, the noise would only draw more vacíos. Glenn suggested they cut his leg off. Hershel took Rick's hunting knife. Daniela scooped up a stick from the ground and pushed it into the crying boy's mouth. "Shh. Bite down on this okay?"

She put her hand over his mouth and Hershel tied a tourniquet around his thigh. He screamed and thrashed, and Daniela had to choke down her own terror. The walkers were closing in. Rick and Glenn fired but for every body they dropped two more took its place.

"Come on, we gotta go! I'm almost out of ammo!" Glenn cried as he reloaded the shotgun.

"We don't have much time!" Rick yelled.

"Hershel, do it now!" Daniela urged. She reached across to hold the kid's leg down.

Hershel glanced back. "There's no time!"

Walkers growled from behind her and Daniela whirled drawing her gun. They staggered towards her, she fired six shots only killing half as many. Two more shots, two down.

Rick yelled, "Hershel, come on!"

Daniela ejected the clip and slammed the new one in its place. She took aim. There were too many now, she didn't have enough bullets.

The kid gave a blood-curdling scream as Rick ripped his leg off the fence. She and Rick pulled him off the dumpster while Hershel covered them and Glenn went for the truck. They helped him limp across the street as the undead closed in on them. Rick and Daniela heaved the boy into the bed of the truck and she climbed in after him. Glenn gunned it and she fired at the walkers that grabbed for her while they picked up speed. She watched the dozens of bodies illuminated by the taillights as the ghost town disappeared into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Santos** : saints  
>  **Entiendes?** : understand?  
>  *Cultural note: candles are lit as a prayer for the souls of the dead. It's a common practice in Catholic and south american countries. 
> 
> Okay, so this one was almost twice as long as the others, I'm liking the longer chapters better so I think I'll stick to 3,000 to 4,000 words a chapter. Let me know what you think:)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one took a little while to edit, I got caught up in school and work, but here it is:)

Daniela sat down in the bed of the truck next to the kid, who was on his side writhing in pain. She slid the truck window open, "Is there something I should be doing so he doesn't bleed out?"

Glenn repeated her question to Hershel in the front seat, and turned back to her, "Hershel says just keep pressure on the wound." Daniela nodded and slid the window closed again. She grabbed a dirty rag that lay beside her and shook bits of hay from it.

"I'm gonna need you to move your hands," She murmured. He hesitated a moment then withdrew his hands and dark blood welled out of the hole in his leg. She pressed the wadded up rag against the wound and pressed down. He groaned again and grabbed at her wrists.

Daniela sighed and sat back prying her arms from his grip, his hands flew immediately to his leg again holding the rag in place. Sweat plastered his dark curly hair against his brow, and his face was twisted up in pain. He wasn't quite as young as she initially thought, only a few years younger than her really. The truck bounced over a pothole and his head slammed into the bed of the truck.

"Here." Daniela wiped her bloody hands on her jeans and scooted closer to him. She lifted his head so it rested in her lap, he didn't resist, probably figured if any one of them was going to hurt him it wasn't going to be her. She lay one had on his head and rubbed his shoulder lightly with the other. "What's your name?" she asked.

"Randall." He gasped, saliva splattering her pants. He groaned again, suddenly remembering his pain and scrunching his eyes closed.

"Shhh, where are you from Randall?" She asked, hoping to distract him. He only grunted in response. She wracked her brain for something she could ask him, but the usual small talk questions were now off limits. She couldn't ask about a job, or school, and definitely not family. Suddenly he went limp.

"Shit." She pressed her fingers into his neck and felt a faint heartbeat against her finger tips. Still alive then. She opened the window again and Glenn turned to look at her, dark bags stark against his pale face. "His name's Randall, just passed out." Glenn nodded and leaned forward to murmur to Rick.

"You think you can blindfold him?"

"Yeah." Daniela pulled the red scarf out of her bag and folded it in half before carefully tying it around his head.

"We're stopping in a little, to figure out what to do with him." Glenn said and gave her shoulder a squeeze.

When they pulled over they decided to bring him back to the farm and fix him up, then decide what to do long term with the others. Daniela wasn't sure what they _could_ do exactly, he wasn't likely to want to join them after what happened at the bar, but they couldn't just leave him him on the roadside. That was as good as leaving him back in town. She and Randall traded seats with Glenn, and the rest of the car ride was spent in tense silence. Hershel glanced back at them occasionally, his brows furrowed. Rick took the long way back, taking side roads and going in circles in case Randall managed to memorize their route. When they finally pulled up to the farm the sun was already climbing into the sky. Lori and the others ran out of the house to greet them. Victoria pulled her into a tight hug the second her feet hit the ground.

"When you didn't come back last night…" Lori said, looking more relieved than anyone. She was sporting a few new bumps and scratches of her own.

Victoria let Daniela go and frowned. "Who the hell's that?" She asked pointing to the slumped over figure still in the truck.

"That's Randall." Glenn said.

Everyone started talking at once and Daniela felt a throbbing headache coming on. She weaved out of the crowd and the crush of questions making a beeline for her tent.

T-Dog called to her from the top of the RV, "What happened out there?"

"Ask Rick." She said waving him off. She ducked into her tents and zipped up the door behind her. She tugged her bloodstained jeans off and collapsed onto her sleeping bag. The minimal padding didn't do much to soften the ground beneath her, but now it felt like heaven. Muffled voiced carried over from the cook fire.

"- all that over there?"

" – brought back some guy, one of the group that attacked them.."

"Why?"

"-Couldn't just leave him to die-"

Daniela curled onto her side and grabbed at her chest where her medallion usually lay. She covered her ears and drowned out the voices while she drifted off into sleep.

* * *

"Hey Lori!" Daniela called as she stomped over the dry brush, her hands tucked into the pocket of her sweatshirt to fend off the nip in the air. The pretty, dark haired woman and her son looked up from the textbook laid across the table in front of them. Carl blinked at her with his big blue eyes and she smiled back.

Daniela looked back at Lori and bit her lip, "You know when Shane and Rick were supposed to get back?" Lori glanced down to her son before meeting her eyes.

"Sorry, you know as much as I do." She said with a tight smile. Lori wasn't the only one worried about how long they'd been out. They left early, around sunrise, while Daniela still slept and the rest of the camp went about their chores. She nodded and resigned to waiting, maybe Patricia needed help with something.

She turned to walk away and paused, "Oh, almost forgot." She pulled the plastic bag out of her back pocket and tossed it to Lori. The older woman looked at the pills and glanced back to Daniela. "Multivitamins, pulled them out of the jeep." Specifically prenatal vitamins, from when Victoria still wanted kids, a lifetime ago.

"Thank you." Lori said gripping the bag tightly in her hand avoiding Carl's curious glance.

Daniela nodded and her gaze was caught by a cloud of dust down by the tree line. The green hatchback rolled up the dirt road, two figures in the front seats. "Guess they're back." She said. The three of them jogged up to the car as it parked in front of the house.

"What happened?" Lori gasped when Shane and Rick got out of the car, her eyes darting between the two. Both of them were sporting visible injuries and Shane avoided eye contact. Lori's eyes narrowed.

"Did Randall do that to you two?" Daniela asked doubtfully.

Shane rubbed his head, "Nah man, got jumped by a couple of walkers before we cut 'im loose. Kid's still in the back."

"He knew Maggie." Rick said in explanation. Daniela heaved a sigh, that didn't bode well. She walked around the back of the car and popped the hood. She reached for Randall and he thrashed and whimpered through his gag. He couldn't see her through the blindfold.

"Hey," she said gently and reached for him again, "Remember me? I'm not going to hurt you, just trying to help you out." Randall let her pull him out of the car and she helped steady him on his feet.

"Take him back to the shed," Rick commanded tossing a key to her, presumably for the sets of cuffs on his wrists and legs, "Shane'll help you."

Daniela released the cuffs around his ankles so he could walk and Shane grabbed him roughly by the arm. Randall flinched as Shane started dragging him across the property. She had to jog to keep up.

"How'd you get so banged up?" Daniela asked eyeing the gash on Shane's forehead.

Shane glanced at her, "Couple of geeks came at me all at once."

"and they cut your head open?"

He scowled, "You know it happened pretty fast, so you'll have to forgive me if I'm a bit fuzzy on the details."

Daniela decided to let it go, she didn't have anything to gain from pissing Shane off, even if their story sucked. If that's what he and Rick wanted to tell people she'd go along with it. She opened the door to the shed and Shane pushed Randall through. He uncuffed him and recuffed him to a beam, before stalking off to god knows where. Probably to kick puppies.

"Forro." She mumbled under her breath. Randall slumped against the beam and breathed heavily. She crouched in front of him and reached for his head. He yelped and pulled away from her. "Just me." She said and she pulled the blindfold off him. He blinked at her and glanced around the shed. His shoulders slumped when he realized they were alone. She pulled the gag out of his mouth and let the damp handkerchief hang around his neck.

"Don't let 'em kill me!" He begged.

"no one's killing anyone, okay?" she said, her heart twinged at his desperation. "What happened today?"

His voice had a sharp southern twang when he wasn't in complete agony, making his sound different than she expected, "They started arguin', the bald one still wanted to kill me and-" He stopped suddenly as a shadow filled the doorway.

Daniela turned to see Daryl scowling down at them. "Need something?" She asked, unable to keep the irritation from creeping into her voice.

"S'pposed to see what he knows." Daryl said.

Randall's eyes went wide and Daniela strode over to Daryl and pushed him lightly out of the shed. Daryl recoiled from her touch and she quickly drew her hand away to close the shed door behind her. "You're going to torture him?"

"Not gonna touch him if he talks."

"And if he doesn't?" She asked folding her arms across her chest. Daryl didn't respond. "Rick can't be okay with this." She said.

"He's the one who sent me."

"You don't have to do whatever he tells you to." She snapped. Daryl was the resident dirty-job-doer, and the others took full advantage of it, while still getting to maintain the moral high ground. If you're going to make that kind of decision, you should at least have the guts to carry it out yourself.

"Y'know why don't you mind your own damn business?" Daryl snarled getting up in her face, "Your boyfriend in there probably woulda killed you the second he got a clear shot, same as his buddies. Or are you so dumb you think he's different than the crew he rolled with?"

A smarter woman would have walked away, instead Daniela stepped closer, fury overtaking her. "Don't you dare, Daryl Dixson." She jabbed him in the chest with her finger, and he took a step back. She followed him.

"Don't you dare mistake my kindness for weakness. I haven't gone through all this shit and still come out with compassion in my heart for you to tell me that it is _anything_ but strength." She turned on her heel and stomped off before he could respond. There was someone else who needed a piece of her mind.

* * *

"You can't tell me you're okay with this." Dale said from outside her tent.

Daniela sighed, "I'm not." she said as she rifling through her things. Talking to Rick had been a dead end. She stood and faced Dale, "If it comes down to it I'll stand by you." She walked past him over to the jeep and popped the back.

Dale's shoulders sagged in relief, and she turned to dig through the boxes piled high in front of her. He had his work cut out for him, the others weren't going to be so easily won over, her sister included. Rick already told them about Dave and Tony. "You've got to help me convince the others." Dale urged. She pulled on a small plastic box wedged between two larger ones.

"You've known them longer, there's nothing I could say that would mean more than if it came from you. Besides," The plastic box came free and she jiggled it in front of his face. "I've got more pressing things to attend to."

* * *

She strode across the field like a woman on a mission, the wind blowing her long hair around her face. "Great." Daryl muttered. He wiped the blood off his fists with his bandana and tucked it into his back pocket. Daniela walked up and he put himself in between her and the open doorway.

"Ya shouldn't be alone with him."

She glared at him, and crossed her arms. "And why's that?"

Because Daryl couldn't shake the thought of what happened to those girls and their dad, but he said "Because you might set him loose." Her frown deepened and she pushed past him into the shed. She stilled when she set eyes on him, on what Daryl had done. She didn't say anything, just knelt and started dabbing at the kid's face with an antiseptic wipe. She shot him a glare when she saw the fresh blood on his pants, but Daryl just leaned up against the doorway and watched them.

The kid, Randall made a big show of groaning whenever she touched him, and she was eating it up. She talked all quiet and cooed at him like he was an injured kitten. He wasn't as stupid as he looked. He wanted to ask if the first aid kit was her own, or if she was wasting more of the group's supplies on this douchebag, but he couldn't bring himself to say anything to her. Besides, he had a pretty clear idea from the sloping handwriting on the inside of the lid. Some kind of checklist it looked like, the the kit was a lot less stocked now than the list suggested it'd been.

Randall watched Daryl over Daniela's shoulder and looked back at her, "Please, don't let them kill me."

She stood and dusted off her pants, then fixed Daryl with a steady gaze, "I won't, not if I can help it."

* * *

Daniela stood next to Dale facing down all of the others gathered in Hershel's living room. Most of them looked uncomfortable, which told her enough about what they'd each decided. Most of them never even saw Randall, let alone spoke to him. He wasn't real to them, which made it easy. _Cowards_.

Glenn sighed, "So how do we do this? Just take a vote?"

"Does it have to be unanimous?" Andrea asked and crossed her arms.

Lori chimed in, "How about majority rules?"

"Well, let's- let's just see where everybody stands, then we can talk through the options." Rick said, taking charge of the conversation. "If people believe we should spare him, I wanna know."

Dale took his hat off and rubbed his head, "Well, I can tell you it's a small group- Maybe just me, Daniela, and Glenn."

Glenn squirmed and Dale gaped at him, "Look, I- I think you're pretty much right about everything, all the time, but this—"

"They've got you scared!" Dale said in disbelief.

"He's not one of us. And we've- we've lost too many people already." Glenn looked down at his hands.

"Neither were Vic and me." Daniela cut in, "We even pointed a gun in your face." She said turning to look at Rick.

"That was different." Victoria said.

"How?" Daniela asked. "Is this how were going to handle every stranger we come across from now on?"

Maggie shifted and Dale jumped at the opening, "How about you? Do you agree with this?"

"Couldn't we continue keepin' him prisoner?" she asked Rick.

"Just another mouth to feed." Daryl spoke up from behind Rick.

"We could put him to work." Glenn suggested.

"We're not letting him walk around." Rick said.

"Give me a gun, and I'll watch him." Daniela said.

Rick rubbed his jaw, "I don't think any of us should be walking around with this guy."

"He's right. I wouldn't feel safe unless he was tied up." Lori shot her an apologetic smile.

Andrea cut in, "We can't exactly put chains around his ankles, sentence him to hard labor."

Shane sighed, "Look, say we let him join us, right? Maybe he's helpful, maybe he's nice. We let our guard down and maybe he runs off, brings back his thirty men."

"What about second chances?" Daniela said ignoring Shane's eye roll, "I think we can all say we've done things we aren't proud of to keep alive."

"If you go through with it, how would you do it?" Patricia finally spoke up, "Would he suffer?"

"We could hang him, right? Just snap his neck." Shane suggested.

"I thought about that," Rick said, "Shooting may be more humane."

"And what about the body? Do we bury him?" T-Dog asked.

"Who's going to do it?" Victoria said, and everyone grew quiet.

"Hold on, hold on!" Dale interjected. "You're talking about this like it's already decided."

Daryl's eyes skimmed over Daniela and landed on Dale, "You've been talking all day, going around in circles. You just wanna go around in circles again?"

"I dare each of you to go in there and talk to him for five minutes, then come back and say you're okay with this. If you don't have the guts to tell him to his face you want him dead then you shouldn't be making that call. Aren't we better than that?" Daniela asked trying to meet someone's eyes, anyone's, but she only saw Daryl. They had already made up their minds long before now. "If we do this we're just like them." She growled and pushed her way through the people blocking the doorway. She didn't need to hear the end of the conversation to know how it was going to go. It was wrong and they knew that, this was just easier. Ignorance she could overlook, but apathy? Knowing better, and not caring enough to do anything; that was unforgivable.

Daniela stomped down the porch into the night, but she stopped in the middle of the field when she realized she didn't know where to go. She didn't want to lay down to sleep, and she couldn't go check on Randall. Yet another person she was going to fail. Soft footsteps sounded behind her and she didn't have to turn to know who it was.

"Why do you care so much about this kid?" Victoria asked, sidling up beside her.

Daniela ran her hand through her hair and sighed, "Aren't you tired off all this death? We have a chance to save someone's life, but instead we're going to kill him." The other's filtered out of the house walking past them to the campsite. No one was safe from Daniela's scathing glare. She watched Daryl, Shane, and Rick heading for the shed.

"You can't save everyone Dani." Victoria murmured. Daniela's eyes stung and she tilted her head back to keep the tears from spilling over. Her hand went to her neck and dropped. Carol watched her from over by the campfire.

"I didn't mean what I said about Mike," Daniela sniffed turning to face her sister instead, "Of course I'll go with you, I'd follow you anywhere."

"I know." Victoria said pulling Daniela into a gentle but firm hug. Daniela gripped her sister tightly, but pulled away when she saw movement near the barn.

Daniela wiped her eyes and pointed, "Something's going on."

Victoria whirled and watched Shane drag Carl back to the tents, Rick close behind them.

"I'm gonna go see what up." Daniela said as she jogged for the other two figures. Daryl dragged Randall by the back of his neck to the shed. She caught up as Daryl hooked him back up to the beam. He turned when a twig cracked under her sneaker. Daryl fixed her with a stare and she resisted the urge to wipe at her eyes again.

"What happened?" she asked, her eyes going to the very alive Randall, squirming against his restraints.

"Rick called it off." Daryl answered, his voice clear of all the animosity it bore earlier.

"Oh." She said lamely. Daryl looked like he was going to say something when a scream pierced the silence. "What was that?" Daniela asked panic clawing its way into her throat.

"Came from that field over there." Daryl said. He ran and vaulted over the cattle fence sprinting across the open field. Daniela followed after him clumsily, her shirt snagging on the fence. Daryl tackled someone to the ground and as she neared she realized it was a walker. She pulled her knife out of her belt while Daryl stabbed it in the head, but the gasping she was hearing was coming from…

"Dale!" She dropped her knife and knelt by her friend. There was a gaping hole in his stomach, his internal organs exposed.

"Hey! Over here!" Daryl jumped and waved his hands as lights bobbed across the field. Daniela fumbled her hands over the the wound, but it was too big, she wouldn't be able to stop the bleeding. Boots crushed over the grass around them and Andrea dropped to her knees beside her.

"Get Hershel!" Rick yelled.

"Dale," Andrea sobbed, she grabbed his hand and Dale's wide eyes went to her face.

"Can we move him?" Rick asked.

"He won't make it, I'm sorry, there's nothing I can do." Hershel said gently.

Daniela gasped, and the unshed tears from just moments ago rolled freely down her cheeks. Dale looked over to her, he gasped and gurgled. Lori clutched Carl to her chest, and Glenn cried quietly.

"He's suffering," Andrea sobbed, "Do something."

Rick pulled his gun and pointed it at Dale's head, the barrel started to shake. Daryl took the gun from Rick's hand and pointed it inches from Dale's head. Dale lifted his head pressing against the barrel of the gun.

"Sorry brother." Daryl said, and pulled the trigger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love playing with perspective, because depending on who's telling the story, what's right and wrong changes. Like I wonder if the show focused more on Lori would as many people have hated her? Anyway hope you enjoyed the chapter, if you did give it a kudos:)
> 
> **Forro:** asshole


	8. Chapter 8

The day after Dale died marked the start of winter. Daniela's breath came out in clouds, stark against the afternoon light. She carried a box of camping gear up the front steps of the house, shivering in her borrowed jacket. Maggie was a couple inches taller so it fit awkwardly on her, but it would have to do until they did a run for clothing. A leather jacket and a hoodie would not get her through the upcoming winter.

At least Hershel was finally letting them move in into the house. They'd be living three to a room, but at least it'd be cozy. T-Dog held the screen door open for her and she gave him a small smile in thanks. The warmth from the house hit her like a wave, making her skin tingle as it chased away the chill.

"I can take those for you." Andrea said popping out of the kitchen, a smile plastered on her face. Daniela handed over the box carefully and Andrea grunted from the strain. She looked like shit, and Daniela didn't blame her. She didn't know what exactly Dale was to her… but it didn't matter.

"You put any thought into where you're gonna be sleeping?" Andrea asked. She started down the hallway to the basement.

"Glenn and Maggie offered up their room," Daniela said, following her down the stairs, "But I think I'd rather sleep outside."

Andrea smirked, "I know what you mean." She hefted the box onto a stack of others. All of their possessions packed into the gloomy basement. Daniela thought between them there'd be a little more, but in the apocalypse you learn to downsize. "Well," Andrea said turning to her, "You're welcome to take the living room with me and the boys. It'll be tight, but we'll find a way to make it work." Andrea sighed and her breath wavered, finally a crack in the façade. The smiling was more unsettling than tears would have been. Daniela wanted to say something to comfort her, but there was nothing to say.

"Thank you." she said instead and turned heel up to the first floor. An intoxicating smell wafted through the air and she followed it to the kitchen. "It that coffee?" Daniela gasped at the bubbling pot on the stove.

Lori turned around, elbow deep in sudsy water, "Help yourself." She nodded her head towards the clean dishes drying on the counter beside her.

Daniela grabbed a chipped blue mug and poured herself a steaming cup. She took a hearty gulp ignoring the way it burned on the way down and she groaned. It was real, not instant. Grief welled up in the back of her throat and she braced herself against the counter. Dale was always one of the first people she saw each day, she'd miss their morning talks. Lori watched her and Daniela pushed the feeling down and smiled.

"Look I…" Lori started and frowned, "I wanted to make sure there are no sore feelings over what happened the other night. With what happened to Dale and all, I just wanted to clear-"

"Lori," Daniela set her cup down on the counter and turned to face the older woman fully, "You were doing what you think is best for your family, I could never be mad at you for that."

Lori dropped a dish splashing soapy water down her front. "It's just that, we're all going to be in this house together, I'm afraid what might happen between Rick and-" Her voice broke on her husband's name. Daniela stepped forward and pulled her shaking form into a tight hug. Lori hugged her back, her wet hands dripping water down Daniela's back.

"Hey, if it comes down to it I'm with you a hundred percent." Daniela murmured and pulled back. "No matter what." She said giving Lori's shoulders a squeeze. Lori wiped at her eyes with the back of her wrist.

"Thank you." She said quietly. The floorboards creaked in the hallway and they broke apart. Rick walked into the kitchen and Daniela nodded at him.

"I came to tell you we're not executing Randall." Rick gave her a steady look. Daniela's shoulders sagged in relief as tension she didn't know she was carrying left her. "You're right, we are better than that."

"In that case I think I'm gonna bring him lunch. No point sparing him if he's going to starve." She said, a smile breaking out on her face.

* * *

Daniela's head felt like someone was stepping on it. A two-hundred pound someone, wearing cleats. She opened her eyes and her vision swam, someone crouched above her.

"-iela, you alright? Can you hear me?" T-Dog moved closer staring into her eyes. "looks like you might have a concussion." Daniela blinked and frowned. She shifted so she was sitting up and stabbing pain assaulted her head immediately. She touched her fingers up to her hairline and they came away with blood.

_"¡Mierda!"_ She cursed scrambling to her feet in the open doorway of the shed. The bedding and post lay abandoned.

"Hey!" T-Dog yelled at Glenn walking down along the fence, "Go get Rick, Randall's gone." Glenn's eyes went wide and he took off. T-Dog smiled apologetically at her. She tried to shake the fog from her head and almost fell over.

"What's going on over here?" Rick jogged up, Andrea, Glenn and Hershel close behind him.

"Randall's missing." T-Dog answered.

"Missing?" Andrea asked.

Rick rubbed at his jaw, and looked at Daniela. "How? How long's he been gone?"

"I-" Daniela hesitated, "I don't know."

"She was unconscious when I got here." T-Dog nodded his head at her. Rick sighed and rested his hands on his head.

Daryl crossed the field and jumped over the fence. He looked at Daniela, the open shed and empty cuffs, then frowned. "What's goin' on?"

"It's hard to say." Andrea said, from the shed, "The cuffs are still hooked. He must' slipped 'em."

"Is that possible?" Glenn asked.

"It is if you've got nothing to lose." Andrea said.

"What's happened?" Lori called as she ran up, Victoria and the rest in tow.

Victoria's face took on a dark look, "Who did that to you?" She asked gesturing to her head.

"I got knocked out and Randall escaped. Everyone caught up?" Daniela snapped. Lori looked taken aback and she felt immediately felt guilty. Not enough to apologize though, they had more pressing matters to tend to than hurt feelings.

"So you don't remember anything before you were hit?" Rick asked getting closer to Daniela. She resisted the urge to back up against the barn wall. Getting defensive would only make her look suspicious. She didn't remember, nothing useful anyway.

"I brought him some food and told him we weren't going to kill him. I don't understand why he'd try to escape after-"

"RICK!" A voice boomed over the others. "Rick!" Shane yelled again emerging from the woods. Blood smeared down his nose, his face a mask of fury.

"What happened?" Rick called out.

"He's armed! He's got my gun!"

Daniela's hand flew to her belt. "My knife's gone too."

"Are you okay?" Andrea asked.

"I'm fine. I was on watch and saw the door open. Came across that one in the dirt," He said gesturing to Daniela, "Figured he flew the coop, I went after him but he ambushed me, clocked me then took off."

"And you just left her there?" Victoria snarled.

"Didn't think she was in any immediate danger, 'sides you ain't got a leg to stand on, she's probably the one who set him loose in the first place." Shane drawled.

Daniela's blood boiled, "You of all people shouldn't be making accusations about-"

Shane stormed over to her, "Me of all people what?" his face was inches from hers, daring her to call him out in front of everyone.

"Hey, hey, hey," Rick said placing a hand on Shane's chest to push him away. "None of that matters now. Hershel, T-Dog, get everybody back in the house. That means you too Daniela. Glenn, Daryl, come with us."

"Can't we just let him go? That was the plan right?" Carol chimed in, her brows furrowed in worry.

"The plan was to cut him loose far away from here, not on our front step with a gun. Get everybody back in the house. Lock all the doors and stay put!"

"I'm going with you." Victoria said, and Rick assented. She nodded to Daniela before running off into the woods.

* * *

Victoria followed Rick and Shane into the woods, the sun was starting to set and the thick canopy bathed them in darkness. Shane wasn't limping, he didn't seem hurt beyond the busted nose. She scowled at his back and the skinny Asian guy gave her a curious glance. She ignored him and focused on the task at hand, now wasn't the time to cause a scene. If that kid was really out here they needed to be on their guard.

"He was heading up that way 'fore I lost him." Shane said pointing through the trees.

"Couldn't have gotten far. He's hobbled, exhausted." Rick reasoned.

"And armed." Glenn added.

"So are we. Can you track him?" Rick looked to Daryl.

Daryl scanned the dry leaves and dirt, "No, I don't see nothin'."

"Hey, look, there ain't no use in tracking him, okay? He went that way. We need to split up. We spread out, we just chase him down. That's it." Shane urged.

"Kid weighs a buck twenty-five soaking wet." Daryl said slowly, "You trying to tell us he got the jump on you?"

"I say a rock pretty much evens those odds, wouldn't you?"

"Maybe, if he wasn't already crippled." Victoria cut in, she raised her eyebrow and Shane scowled.

"Alright, knock it off." Rick ordered, "You, Daryl, and Glenn start heading up the right flank. Me and Shane'll take the left. Remember, Randall's not the only threat out there. Keep an eye out for each other." Victoria watched Rick and Shane walk away together and she got the keen sense that was exactly what Shane wanted.

Night settled around them, and Victoria tried to shake disquiet she felt at the near silence of the woods. Places like this used to be filled with life, now it was only them. Glenn and Victoria crashed through the brush while Daryl led, silent, like a ghost. He sighed heavily, "This is pointless, you got a light?" Glenn passed over a flashlight and Victoria was temporarily blinded. "Sorry." Daryl shrugged, redirecting the beam out of her eyes to the ground. He scanned the ground, following something invisible to her.

She was beginning to lose her sense of direction when Daryl stepped over a familiar log. "We're just back to square one." Glen groaned. Great. they'd been walking in circles.

"If you're gonna do a thing, you might as well do it right." Daryl said. they followed closely behind him as she picked his way over the trail. Victoria was envious, tracking was a practical skill to have. Most of the useful skills she had that carried over were from her fiance. Which boiled down to how to shoot straight and how to change a flat tire. She wondered what Daryl was before, Andrea said his brother was a professional racist and drug-addict, but she didn't get that vibe from Daryl. Or maybe he was just smart enough to keep his racist comments to himself around brown people.

"There's two sets of tracks right here." He gestured to impressions on the ground that looked the same as everywhere else to Victoria. "Shane must've followed him a lot longer than he said."

Something caught the light, "Look." Victoria pointed to the tree smeared with dark blood. She walked over and ran her hand over it. "It's fresh."

"There's more tracks. Looks like they're walking in tandem." Daryl said. Wariness crept up on Victoria, something wasn't right. A twig snapped in the woods and Glenn jumped bumping into her.

"Sorry." He said sheepishly.

They all waited for any more noise, then Daryl continued. "Yeah, there was a little dust up right here."

"What do you mean?" Glenn asked.

"I mean something went down."

"Alright this is getting weird." Glenn said.

Victoria opened her mouth to ask him if it matched Shane's story, but another branch snapped. They jumped scattering to take cover behind trees. Victoria peeked around her tree and she saw Randall, just casually strolling through the woods. Not at all looking like a man in fear of his life. As the footsteps neared Daniela braced herself. Glenn swung out from behind his tree and Randall snarled.

Victoria lunged shoving Randall's reanimated corpse away from the stunned Glenn. Unfortunately, she pushed him right into Daryl. He cursed and jumped backwards falling against a tree. She grasped at Randall's clothes to pull him off and stumbled over a root, falling and pulling Randall down with her. "Mierda!" She struggled under his weight. Daryl aimed at them but they were both moving too much for a clean shot. Glenn rushed them and wrenched Randall off her burying his machete in his head.

"Nice." Daryl said patting Glenn on the back. Victoria raised her eyebrows at him in surprise, she didn't figure he had it in him.

Daryl held out his hand and Victoria grabbed hold of it pulling herself up. Daryl walked over to the body and crouched beside it. "Got his neck broke." Daryl said moving its head around. He pulled at its clothes to examine its skin more closely. "He's got no bites."

"Yeah, none that you can see." Glenn said crouching for a better view.

"No, I'm tellin' you he died from this." Daryl pointed.

"How's that possible?" Glenn asked.

"No," Victoria said, "It makes sense. My mother was done in by a scratch."

"You sure?" Daryl asked meeting her eyes. She nodded. Glenn swallowed loudly.

"You find my sister's knife?" She asked.

"No." Daryl said rising from his crouch.

"This whole thing reeks." Victoria stood and kicked at the body. "You know I've never been able to sneak up on Daniela. Ever." Daryl raised his eyebrows. She continued, "She always heard me a mile away, knew it was me by my footsteps too."

"What are you saying?" Glenn asked.

"It wasn't a stranger who knocked her out." She said, letting the implications sink in. Daryl looked at her, the conclusion he'd already been putting together dawning on him.

He stood, "Best be gettin' back now."

* * *

Daniela looked at herself in the mirror, a dark bruise was forming in her hairline. After cleaning it up, the cut looked much smaller than before. She winced and lowered her hair, it was still tender. She walked back into the living room just as the front door swung open. Victoria, Glenn, and Daryl strolled in. "Gracias a Dios!" She breathed and brushed past Daryl and Glenn to pull her sister into a hug.

"Rick and Shane ain't back?" Daryl asked.

"No." Lori answered, her face tight.

"We heard a shot." Daryl said.

"Maybe they found Randall." Lori suggested.

"We found him." Victoria said.

"Is he okay?" Daniela stepped forward unable to keep the relief out of her voice.

"He's a walker." Daryl said, glancing towards Daniela. She felt the breath go out of her as she slumped into the sofa. She stared at the worn carpet. She tried to save him from the moment she met him, and he still died. Maybe some people were just doomed.

"The thing is, Shane and Randall's tracks were right on top of each other. And Shane ain't no tracker, so he didn't come up behind him. No, they were together." Daryl said carefully.

"Dani," Victoria said gently, "Are you sure you don't remember anything?"

Daniela sighed, "I think I remember hearing someone, maybe someone from camp?" She tried to imagine exactly how the footsteps sounded, but it was harder to tell who it was when they were sneaking.

"Is it possible it was Shane?" Victoria asked and everyone in the room shifted uncomfortably.

"I don't know," She answered honestly, it was all still fuzzy to her, "Maybe." She didn't understand why Shane would make a big stink about finding Randall when he knew he was dead. Hell, he wasn't really the sneaky type to begin with. He was more the type to shoot you in the face rather than the back.

"Would you please get back out there, find Rick and Shane and find out what on earth is going on?" Lori pleaded.

"You got it." Daryl nodded giving Lori's arm a reassuring squeeze.

"Are you going to be okay?" Victoria asked pausing in front of Daniela.

"Yeah don't worry about me. Be safe." She waved her off.

Glenn burst back into the room, "Walkers!" He cried, "Hundreds of them coming for the farm!"

* * *

Victoria gripped the doorway of the RV firing shots of from her pistol taking out walkers. The wheels went over an uneven patch nearly throwing her out of the door into the hands of half a dozen walkers. Jimmy slowed down and one of them grabbed a hold of the door frame.

"Keep it moving!" Victoria called to Jimmy behind the wheel of the RV. He sped up and she kicked the thing off. He pulled the RV to block the gap in the fence where the driveway was. She slammed the door shut and opened the emergency hatch to the top. She pulled herself through and took the rifle off her back. She could hear the crack of Jimmy's shotgun below. Daryl's bike roared nearby, she picked off the few walkers that followed him too closely as he pulled up.

"Yo!" He yelled to the two of them, pausing to shoot a walker coming up under the RV. "Must've been Rick or Shane who started that fire. Maybe they're trying to get out back! Why don't you circle around?"

"Got it!" she yelled back. She laid down on her stomach and grabbed the edge of the open hatch. She banged on the roof and Jimmy floored it. As they neared she could make out two figures on the top level of the barn, back-lit by the fire.

Rick yelled and waved his arms, directing Jimmy to pull up alongside the barn. The RV shook from the force of all the bodies piling against it. "Go, go!" Victoria helped Carl across the gap and he and his dad clambered down the back of the RV. Jimmy screamed and Victoria halted. She could see him being torn apart through the hatch. She aimed for his head while a walker bit down on his neck, and pulled the trigger. His body was pulled out of the RV and it rocked almost throwing her off.

She jumped off the back as Rick cleared a path for them. She pushed Carl, "Go now!" she called. Rick and Carl sprinted and Victoria did her best to ignore Carl's fearful whimpers, getting caught up in it wouldn't help them now. They ran around the back of the barn only to face another mob head on, while another on their right was quickly closing them in. The three of them weren't going to make it. "Go for the woods, now!" she commanded.

"Wait!" Rick yelled, but she started running for the smaller mob to the left. If she stopped to think, she might not carry through.

She fired her gun into the crowd, "Venga! Venga!" The walkers started taking notice going for her instead. Rick glanced back as he ran. She looked at him, urging him on. Victoria changed direction suddenly pushing one into the others behind it. She leaped through the gap it created. Every way she turned she was met by more and more of them, there was nowhere to go.

She crossed herself and prayed, "Santa María, Madre de Dios, ruega por nosotros pecadores," A walker grabbed her by the front of her jacket and she fired her gun into the underside of its chin. "Ahora y en la hora de nuestra muerte." She was only a few yard from the tree line now, shots rang out from all over the farm. They were overrun. She fired and her gun clicked uselessly. As she crossed the first tree she felt hands on her.

An image of Daniela smiling in the passenger seat beside her filled her mind. Daniela tossed her head back in laughter, the wind whipping her hair around her face; a breif moment of happiness amongst all their suffering. Then she thought of Michael, his smell overwhelming her as he wrapped her up in his arms. Then as he disappeared up the airport escalator; the last time she saw him. A lifetime ago.

She breathed out.

"Amén."

* * *

Daniela fired at the walkers encroaching on the house, the sound of all of them and the ringing in her ears blended together until it was nothing but static. She counted down her bullets. Three; in a woman, two; a man, one; a miss. She glanced towards the barn as she reloaded, the RV was stopped alongside it. A walker came up on the side of her and she kicked it back where Hershel could turn its brain to mush with his shotgun.

She looked back up and the RV was surrounded on all sides, _"No!"_ She ran, dodging though the called after her but she pushed on. She needed to make an opening for her sister, give her a chance to get out. On the far side of the farm headlights bobbed and disappeared down the driveway away from the farm. She couldn't see anyone else after that. She focused on her breathing.

Victoria, Rick, and Carl appeared from behind the barn and ran for the tree line, and she allowed herself to change direction. They were safe for now at least. A walker lunged for her and she barely dodged it's grasping hands. All around her they snarled and grabbed for her, her heart thrummed so loudly it drowned out everything else. Or maybe the gunfire had really stopped. She vaulted over the fence into the drive way, but they were close behind her.

Her lungs screamed but the walkers at her back kept her moving. Her worn sneaker thumped against gravel and her chest screamed in pain. She looked around herself and as far as she could see were walkers. No one left. Her legs faltered. Hands grabbed the back of jacket.

She would die alone.

She heard a _thwump_ and the walker holding her collapsed. She dared a glance back and a single headlight came speeding down the road at her. Daryl slowed just long enough for her to hop on the back of his bike. The engine roared as they raced over the gravel. Walkers flew by grabbing for them and getting left in the dust. She wrapped her arms around Daryl's middle and tears flowed down her face as she watched the home they all built together collapse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Gracias a Dios** – thank god  
>  **Venga** \- (in this context) come on  
>  At the end of Victoria’s scene, she’s saying a shortened version of the Hail Mary prayer  
> "Santa Maria, mother of God, pray for us sinners, now and in the hour of our death. Amen."


	9. Chapter 9

Winter

Dawn broke, the sky as grey and gloomy as she felt. As they pulled up to the traffic snarl from the day they first met, Daniela tried to picture where she would be now if they never ran into each other. Maybe Vic would have turned around, and they'd have driven head first into the herd. Or maybe they'd bypass the herd all together taking back roads. Moving from house to house until they made it north enough. She didn't know if she wanted that.

Rick, Carl, and Hershel stood in the road as they approached. Her heart seized and she withdrew her stiff, half-frozen arms from around Daryl's waist as they slowed. She hopped off the bike, the cool air chasing away the warmth from her and Daryl's bodies pressed together. Car doors opened and slammed and people ran to their loved ones. Rick pulled Lori into a tight hug and pressed a kiss into her hair. Daniela stood beside Daryl and scanned the area for a familiar head of curly brown hair.

Rick half hugged Daryl, "Where'd you find everyone?" He smiled like he couldn't believe it.

"Well, those guys' tail lights was zigzaggin' all over the road... figured he had to be Asian, driving like that." Daryl grinned.

"Good one." Glenn called out, a genuine smile flashing across his face.

"Where's the rest of us?" Daryl asked and Rick looked at the ground. She didn't see Victoria. She needed to ask.

"We're the only ones who made it so far."

"Shane?"

"Andrea?"

She needed to ask, she had to know.

"She saved me, then I lost her."

"We saw her go down."

"Patricia?"

"They got her, too. Took her right in front of me. I was... I was holdin' onto her, daddy. She just... what about Jimmy? Did you see Jimmy?"

"He was in the RV. It got overrun."

"Victoria?" She asked, her voice barely above a whisper. No one heard her.

"You definitely saw Andrea?"

"There were walkers everywhere."

She towards Rick, "What about my sister?!"

Everyone stilled as they waited for the answer. Rick paused, "I'm sorry."

Her heart twisted up and her legs went limp. Daryl grabbed onto her to keep her from falling to her knees. It felt like her chest was caving in on itself.

"How?" she gasped.

"She led them away so me and Carl could make it out, she was overwhelmed." Rick said, his voice heavy with sorrow.

"Did you see it?" Her voice broke.

"I saw her go down, I'm sorry."

She was gone then. Just like that. She couldn't even remember the last thing she said to her. The last time she told her sister she loved her. Victoria died alone. _She_ was alone now.

A walker snarled from down the road making them all jump. Glenn raised his gun but Daniela shrugged out of Daryl's grasp. "I got it." She said. Glenn and T-Dog parted as she stalked down the road. She pulled her empty pistol from the back of her pants and started jogging. When she got close it grabbed for her and she brought the butt of her gun down as hard as she could. Its head caved and it crumpled.

It wasn't enough.

She lifted her foot and brought it down on the ugly thing's head. She stomped down on its mouth and she felt the teeth give beneath her boot. She stomped and stomped until it was nothing more than a puddle of gore and skin. She felt eyes on her back. She didn't care.

* * *

They day's bled into each other, the way they do when you're aimless. They lived out of their cars, stopping for the night along dark abandoned roads, loading up and heading out when the scenery got too crowded. Each morning they woke up with a little more frost on the windows, soon the collective body heat wouldn't be enough to stave off the cold. They pulled the convoy into the parking lot of an abandoned strip mall, potentially promising, but those dark storefronts could hide dozens of them. Daniela hopped out of the truck leaving the keys in the ignition in case they needed a speedy escape. She jogged up to the front of the convoy where Daryl, Rick, Glenn, Maggie, and T-Dog discussed their plan.

"Alright; Glenn, Maggie, you search the pharmacy, me and T will take the restaurant, which leaves Daryl and Daniela with the clothing store. See what you can find, we're not going to last long without some good jackets." Daniela nodded looking towards the clothing store. One of the windows was smashed, letting in all the elements and god only knows what else. "If something happens signal Carol, we'll be ready to roll out at the first sign of trouble."

Rick gestured and they broke apart, Daryl nodded at her and they approached the front of the store slowly. Broken glass crunched under the heel of her worn sneakers and Daryl raised his crossbow aiming into the dark. He watched her and waited. Daniela cocked her head, and raised three fingers. He nodded and rapped his fist on the glass door lightly. The first almost looked human, untouched by the elements it held up surprisingly well. Daniela grabbed it by the front of the shirt and yanked it through the smashed window. She threw in on the ground and hopped into the store.

"Wait!" Daryl called. She heard the _thunk_ of his knife in its skull and she kept going.

It was a Fashion Stop, meant for college and high school girls, meaning it was still pretty well stocked. No one needed summer dresses and platform heels anymore. The first few shelves and racks were absolutely destroyed but the further back she went the better everything looked. She might get herself a decent jacket after all. A walker snarled at her from her right and she spun driving the knife straight through its eye socket. The body dropped and she moved deeper into the dark.

She could hear a third one somewhere, she just couldn't see it. Daniela looked around herself, this far back only got the barest hints of sunlight reached her. The air was thick with dust and the stench of decay. She turned towards the sound of soft thumping and found a door. She clicked on her flashlight holding it to the door, she tried it but it was locked. She backed up and kicked the door right next to the doorknob. Another trick she learned from Michael.

"Dammit, Hold up!" Daryl called from somewhere else in the store.

"I got it." She yelled back. She kicked again throwing her weight into it and it broke. Two bodies came flying out at her full speed. Two bodies, not one. It must not have been moving when she listened. Either way it meant she had twice the trouble she was expecting. The walker tackled her into the circular rack behind her. Hangers stabbed into her back while she grappled with it. The second one lunged for her but was dropped a foot short by a bolt with orange fletching. Daniela threw the walker to the side and stabbed her knife into the side of its head.

She stood and checked her shirt for any scratches. When she found none she looked up and smiled, "Lori and Maggie will be happy w-"

"What the hell was that?" Daryl snarled and she took a step back, "Are you _tryin'_ to get killed?"

"I had it." She said, taken aback by his anger.

Daryl scoffed, "Bullshit."

"I'm sorry if I worried you or-"

"Just do me a favor, next time you go on a suicide mission, leave me the hell out of it." He spat at her, and walked away.

Daniela's eyes stung and she tilted her head back looking at the ceiling. He was right, she would have gotten herself killed if he wasn't there. She was used to someone having her back and now… She'd learn to adjust. She had to.

"Couldn't the world have ended in October rather than July?"

Daniela sniffed and wiped her eyes hastily, turning to see Carol eyeing a rack of skimpy tank tops with disdain. Carol's smile dropped a little when she saw Daniela's face, but Daniela was eager to move past it.

"Oh haven't you heard?" Daniela said with a fake grin, "Layering is in style now."

Carol laughed and Daniela met her gaze with a genuine smile, the first one in two weeks. The two of them went about picking out clothes for the rest of the women, and bonded over jokes about the impracticality of old world style.

* * *

The back of the restaurant still had enough food that they were able to have their first real meal in a while. Between, Carol, Lori and Daniela they managed to scrape together for enough to make rice, full of vegetables and chunks of canned ham. They sat in a big circle on the ground of the pharmacy, eating their food in a comfortable silence. They fortified the front of the store with the shelves, and with Rick's say so, settled in for the night. Glenn and T-Dog light a fire in the middle of tile floor using the cheesy romance novels they found as fuel, much to Carol's dismay.

Daniela contemplated licking the last few grains of rice off her plate when she saw Carol excuse herself to go to the bathroom. She got up and followed, waiting in the gloom away from the heat and questioning gazes. The door to the staff restroom creaked open. "Oh!" Carol gasped noticing her in the dark, she placed a hand over her heart, "You startled me."

"Sorry, I just wanted to talk to you." Daniela said, "I'm sorry I've been avoiding you, it wasn't fair, I was just afraid I'd say the wrong thing, or that you wouldn't want to see me or-"

"Why would you think that?" Carol asked.

"It must have been, awful, everyone avoiding you like the plague, making you even more alone..." Daniela's voice cracked and unwelcome tears fell from her eyes. Carol's face softened and she pulled Daniela into a hug.

"Hey, it's okay." Carol said gently making Daniela only cry harder. It made her feel impossibly small.

"I'm sorry, it's just, I just keep expecting to turn around and she'll be there. And every time she isn't it's like losing her all over again." Daniela sniffed and slumped against the wall of the narrow hallway. Carol carefully folded her legs sitting against the wall across from her.

"Losing someone is hard to go through alone. I had Daryl, but you don't have anyone." Carol said.

Daniela wiped at her nose which always turned into a faucet when she cried. "I was just thinking today that I didn't even know her. How can you miss someone you know nothing about?"

"You don't have to be a mind reader to care about someone."

"She was already six when she left Cuba with my mom, she moved out before I even left grade school. She had this whole other life I never knew about. I was just getting to know her again when I moved to Atlanta for school and after…" Daniela sighed. "We were running for our lives, I just always thought there would be more time."

"I don't think she'd resent you for that, it was obvious to everyone how much you loved each other." Carol said.

"I know, I just wish I had a chance to say goodbye to her."

"In this life we don't get many second chances," Carol started then paused. Daniela blinked at her while she tried to figure out what she wanted to say. "Here," She said digging into her pocket. She places something small and warm into the palm of Daniela's hand, "I've been meaning to give this back to you."

Daniela unfurled her hands and looked down at her medallion, "Thank you." She murmured.

Carol closed Daniela's hand around the necklace, "As a reminder that you aren't alone."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one's kind of short, it's more of a transitional chapter, and I'll be adding another one pretty shortly after. I juts didn't want to combine then because then they'd be way too long, and I already. In winter there will be a couple time skips, I don't don't want to get too hung up and spend 20 chapter on it. Anyway I hope you enjoyed it, I'll be uploading the next one as soon as I'm through editing.


	10. Chapter 10

Winter

Freezing rain plummeted from and endless grey sky, drenching everything it came into contact with. She listened to the rhythm of the rain pummeling her waterproof overcoat. Her breath came out of her mouth and nose in swirling clouds. A dozen yards to the right of her a figure gestured. She nodded her head, an exaggerated movement; big enough for everyone in the yard to see. She and the figure beside her veered away from the formation, a knife in one hand, a gun in the other.

They crept down the side of the large two-story colonial house, scanning windows for anything suspicious. The rain was the perfect camouflage for them, but it meant any movement in the house was hard to see too. She took her post next to the back door readying her knife and her companion opened the door. They entered in tandem as the rest of their team came in through the front door.

Inside the house the rain was muffled, and she could hear the sound of wind chimes blowing in the wind. It was so mundane, but it cast an almost dreamlike haze over her. The house felt even bigger on the inside, and with the rich oak floor and plush furnishings; the old owners must have been wealthy. She slunk through the house, listening for movement while her companion guarded her back. When she didn’t hear anything she gestured for him to follow her up the stair while the rest of the team swept the ground floor. The stairs creaked underfoot, ringing the dinner bell for any unwelcome tenants, but none came. They checked all of the bedrooms, closets and bathroom. Other than the general disarray of someone leaving in a hurry, the house seemed almost untouched.

“Clear!” Rick yelled from downstairs.

Daniela yanked the scarf covering her mouth down and looked at Glenn for confirmation. He gave her a curt nod. “Clear!” She called back.

“You think this one will stick?” Glenn asked looking at her. There were dark shadows in the hollows of his cheeks matching the bruise-like circles under his eyes. She didn’t need a mirror to know her face looked just like his.

“Don’t jinx it.” was all she said. Daniela took the steps two at a time and stopped in front of Rick at the bottom. “Three bedrooms, two bathrooms, and a massive walk in.”

he nodded, “Alright, thank you.”

A steady stream of people came through the front door, boxes and bags in hand, all equally weary looking, save for Lori, who looked far worse. She stumbled over the threshold slipping on the water they tracked in, and Daniela rushed to steady her. “Easy,” She said guiding Lori to the couch. “You need me to get you anything?”

“No.” Lori answered flatly as Daniela eased her onto the couch, her eyes glued on her husband giving orders to the other by the staircase. She looked back at Daniela and smiled, “Really hon, I just need to catch my breath.”

Daniela reluctantly moved for the front door, “If you need anything, you know where I am.” There was still a lot to do. 

Carl stomped up the steps to the house, a large box in his hand, “Got it?” she asked and he nodded, the picture of stoic determination. Daniela helped them unload the meager supplies from their vehicles. With all the months they spent on the road, you'd think they'd have more than the couple of boxes and bags they loaded into the house. There were emergency bags with supplies stashed in each vehicle, in case they needed to leave in a hurry.They learned from their mistakes; don't take more than you can run with, and don't leave anything behind you aren't willing to lose. If they'd been ready to leave back at the farm, maybe things would have been different. Or maybe they would have been exactly the same. It didn't matter, this is how it was now.

She followed voices through the house to the kitchen where Rick had a map stretched out across the center island surrounded by the rest of the group. He frowned and ran his finger along the road avoiding the x's and arrows marking known herd locations. “Our main concern right now is food. With the weather the way it’s been I’m not sure when we’ll get another chance to stock up.”

“Glenn and I could go on a run.” Maggie offered.

“I’ll go too.” Daniela said.

“I’m in,” Daryl added. “This’ll have to be a big one if we’re trying to wait out the storm.”

Rick rubbed at his beard deliberating, “Alright,” he said, “Now the only question is where?”

 

* * *

 

 Daniela's mother used to believe that if someone died before their time, their spirit wasn't able to go to Heaven and they'd be stuck on earth or somewhere in between. Daniela didn't used to believe in it, her father was a strict Catholic and spirits and demons didn't really fit into the church's teachings. But now, when there wasn't enough to keep busy and distracted, or in the still of the night; she felt them. The faces of her loved ones danced around her brain, as restless as she was.

Before the turn, her mother would light a candle to honor their dead, Daniela's older brother, her grandparents, nameless siblings left behind in Cuba she refused to talk about; now there weren't enough candles in the world to honor the lost. Daniela worried that she was the one keeping them here, dragging them back to earth because she was afraid of being alone.

So she tried to forget, let the dead stay with the dead and the living with the living. It was easier to let them go, and let go of all the hurt. But one night she tried to recall her mother's face on a whim, and she realized with abject horror that she couldn't. She could see her perfectly sculpted curls, the mole on the side of her neck, but there, right in the middle of her face; there was nothing. She knew she would meet them in Heaven someday, she could be patient, but would she even recognize her own family when she got there?

When that familiar ache settled deep into her stomach, she would think about them but she wouldn't wish they were with her, their time was up. Instead she would think about the love between them, and how that would always exist as long as she kept breathing, and it was enough for her.

Most of the time.

Daniela tossed and turned all night, the openness of the house unsettled her after so many nights spent in the cars. It didn’t help that T-Dog snored like a diesel truck. She was in the living room, with the rest of the group that didn’t have any family connections to share a room with. T-Dog was draped across the sofa, she was on the love seat, and Daryl took the floor. She knew they all lost people, hell Carol lost her daughter, and they all managed to keep going somehow, she would too. 

She gave up on sleeping about the same time as Carol wandered in from her watch. The older woman made her way towards T-Dog, who had second watch, but Daniela stopped her. “Hey, I’ll take it from here.” She whispered.

Carol squinted at her in the dark, “You sure?”

Daniela rolled off the couch and offered her blanket to Carol. “Yeah, I’m not sleeping anyway.” Carol thanked her and passed Daniela the rifle. 

She spent the rest of her morning pacing the halls of the house, going from window to window until she finally settled herself at the large bay window in the dining room. The rain let up during the night, now only a mild inconvenience. The world lightened outside and she listened to the sound of her companions waking up throughout the house. It almost brought a sense of normalcy back to the morning. When she went back into the living room Daryl was already gone and Carol gave her a weary smile while T-Dog still snored away, loud as ever. She set the gun down across the coffee table and strode over to him. She kicked the couch roughly and T-Dog jumped, cutting himself off mid-snore. He saw that is was only Daniela and he relaxed rubbing his eyes.

“Shit, what time is it?” He said looking around.

“Morning,” Daniela answered crossing the room to get her bag, “I took your watch for you.”

“Why? Not that I’m not grateful, but aren’t you goin’ out in a coupla hours?”

Daniela shrugged pulling items out of her bag to sort through, “Couldn’t sleep. Besides, you’ve been taking a lot of double shifts lately.” They all were, but after the farm T-Dog really stepped up. If anyone needed a break it was him.

T-Dog stood and clapped her on the shoulder on his way down to the bathroom. “Preciate it.”

They left an hour after dawn, all loaded into the SUV with all the provisions the group could spare, and a warning from Rick to be back before the storm hit. “I’d hate for you to get stuck out there.” He said. Glenn drove and chatted with Maggie beside him, oblivious to the tension in the back seat. Daryl sat awkwardly, like he couldn’t get far enough away from her, and Daniela’s back was already sore from her rigid posture thirty minutes in. They hadn’t spoken to each other in weeks, despite the close quarters. After almost an hour she realized how ridiculous they were being. They were both adults, and Daniela worked with people who didn’t like her before, she could handle Daryl Dixon. She didn't let it get to her as she leaned her head back and the rumble of the car and the bland scenery finally lulled her to sleep.

“Psst, Daniela.” Glenn whispered and Daniela slowly regained consciousness, wrenched from dreams of flaming barns and seas of walkers. “We’re here.” Glenn continued. She started to stir and realized she was leaning towards the middle of the car, not the door. Her head pillowed by something firm and warm.

She bolted upright and looked at Daryl sheepishly, “Lo siento, yo no tenía intención-“ he gave her a look and she realized she was speaking the wrong language. “Uh, I mean, I’m sorry.” 

Daryl grabbed his bag and slung it over his shoulder, crossbow in hand, “Don’t sweat it.” He closed the car door and went to scout ahead. Daniela looked to Maggie and Glenn in the front seat, both grinning at her. She didn't know exactly what they thought but she knew they had it wrong.

“Don’t you dare.” She said and Maggie disguised a giggle as a cough.

“Wouldn’t dream of it.” She said.

Daniela sighed and pulled her beanie down over her hair. “Did I miss anything important?”

“We passed a herd going west,” Glenn said, “Bout and hour back, they shouldn't be a problem for now.”

Daniela pulled out her bag and the three of them caught up with Daryl on the road. Daryl took point, Maggie and Daniela walked behind him and Glenn brought up the rear. They took out a few stragglers in the parking lot. Glenn ran up the fence and used the bolt cutters to cut through the chain. They slipped through the fence and stuck a carabiner clip through the latch, so nothing without full brain functionality could follow them.  There were only a few more walkers loitering around inside the fence which they dispatched easily. That could mean nobody got to this place and cleared it out, or it could mean the whole place was full of walkers and they were walking into a death trap. It was funny how similar both options looked from the outside.

“Why does Rick think this place was left alone?” she asked looking up at the large warehouse. There was no sign on the outside alerting  the casual passersby about what lay inside, but people were drawn to buildings the way walkers were drawn to noise. It was just in their nature.

“Said not many people knew about this place.” Daryl answered.

“And we’re desperate.” Glenn added. He didn’t need to tell her that, her empty stomach was evidence enough.

Daryl busted in the door and they filed in after him. Immediately cockroaches and rats scattered and Daniela slapped her hand over her mouth to muffle her scream. Maggie turned to stare at her incredulously. “You can take down walkers but you’re afraid of a few bugs?” She whispered.

“I don’t like anything that can fly at my face.” Daniela answered quietly, grateful the dark masked her blush. 

There were massive shelves going all the way to the back of the warehouse, two of which were still standing. The place was an absolute wreck, empty cardboard boxes and wooden pallets were strewn around the warehouse floor. Daniela kicked and empty box and jumped again when a rat scampered out.

“There has to be something left,” Glenn said urgently. “C’mon let’s look around.”

Someone had ransacked the old grocery distribution warehouse, if the state of the shelves was anything to go on. Daryl kept his bow up, but the worst that seemed to occupy the space were rodents and bugs drawn by all the food. Most of what was left was already rotten, or completely ruined by the pests. Maggie managed to find a whole box of green beans under one of the crashed shelves and they all started picking through the debris. All together they managed to scrape together four and a half boxes of various canned goods.

It was the most they'd ever found in one place before, “So if each box is roughly five cans by five by five, that’s puts us as about five-hundred and sixty-three cans. Since there’s eleven of us…” She trailed off doing the math in her head, “This could last us about a month, maybe two if we ration.” Daniela announced happily.

Maggie sagged in relief while Daryl and Glenn just stared at her.

“What?” She shifted uncomfortably and looked to Maggie for reassurance.

“Just never pegged you as a math-type is all.” She answered.

“I took calculus.” Daniela said indignantly and Glenn snickered.

 

* * *

 

Daniela climbed down from top shelf of the one still standing against the back wall, clutching her prize in her teeth. She dropped the last couple of feet and grunted on impact. She pulled the box out of her mouth and almost walked into Daryl as she rounded the corner. “Oh.” She said. He stared down at her for a second before looking up to the top shelves.

“Find anything?” He asked.

Daniela held up the blue box for him to look at. “Mac n’ cheese?” He asked.

“The only one that’s still good.” She smiled, “Back in college when money was really tight I’d eat this stuff by the…” she trailed off realizing who she was talking to. Daryl raised one eyebrow. “I mean, I just really like it.” She finished lamely.

Daniela looked around the massive room, fading light filtered through the high windows. She was grateful for that at least, most places like this didn’t have windows of any kind. Those places would be death traps. She walked over and reluctantly set her find with the rest of the food. She used to hate mac 'n cheese, after eating it every day for a week once a month even just the thought of it used to make her sick. Now she wanted nothing more than to sit down with a whole pot of it. Daryl sat down leaning his back against the wall. 

“Hey.” Daniela said suddenly, Daryl looked up from the ledger he was ripping pages out of, “Where are Maggie and Glenn?”

“Went to check out the offices.”

Daniela sighed, they’d all been in pretty close quarters lately, she didn’t blame them for taking advantage of their first taste of privacy in weeks. Besides, hanging around an extra hour or so wouldn’t be the end of the world. Daryl seemed unconcerned, building a stack of pages next to him. What he planned to do with them was lost on her. 

She’d seen him around the others, talking, joking, sometimes even smiling. That was when she realized it wasn’t just his temperament, his issue with her was personal. If he could forgive T-Dog for leaving his brother to die on a roof, then what could she have possibly done to earn the hostility? He was fine with Hershel and his family, so it wasn't because she was an outsider, it had to be something more.

“Can I ask you a question?” She asked and Daryl grunted in response, not looking up from his work. She took it as permission to continue. “Why do you hate me?” He stopped what he was doing and looked at her. She squirmed under his piercing gaze and nerves made her keep talking, “At first I thought it was the whole Randall thing, but you _know_ it was Shane who did all that. You’re cool with T-Dog and Glenn so I know it’s not a race thing and I just-“

“I don’t hate you.”  He interrupted her.

“Well then what _is_ your problem with me?” She said and his eyes narrowed at her. “Because we’re supposed to be a team and I can’t go around not knowing if you’re going to have my back or not.”

Daryl threw down the ledger and stalked over to her, he didn’t like that accusation one bit. “My problem? You’re the one that thinks you know what’s best for everybody when you can barely take care of yourself.” She took a step back like he’d slapped her, but he advanced on her stepping forward like she did  to him outside the shed all those months ago. “You run headfirst into danger like you got somethin’ to prove, and one of these days you’re gonna get someone killed.”

Daniela stood in stunned silence. She opened her mouth to speak and stopped. She cocked her head, and Daryl’s posture immediately changed. “What is it?” He asked in a low voice.

“Walkers." she said wide eyed. Daryl stilled and listened.

“Stay put.” He ordered, scooping up his crossbow from the ground. She ignored him pulling out her knife and creeping after him. He didn’t seem surprised, nor did he protest. Suddenly he turned and pushed her into a small crevice made by a fallen shelf. He squeezed in after her pushing her further into it. “They’re inside.” He murmured to her and she heard the faint but unmistakable sound of shuffling feet.

There had to be dozens of them inside already. How had they gotten so distracted they didn’t notice? What about Glenn and Maggie? She couldn't see if the walkers got in the front door or if they were coming from the offices... The walkers passed the opening to their hiding place and suddenly all of her thoughts were on her own survival. Daniela turned around and crept as quietly as she could down into the alcove, which was really more of a tunnel. She could see the wall on the other side, if they could get through maybe they could get out. She could feel Daryl moving behind her, and she heard a snarl, they’d been spotted.

“Go, go go!” Daryl urged her. The tunnel got smaller and smaller as she went and by the end she was crawling on her hands and knees. The sound of the walker in the space behind her forced her heart into her throat but she kept going. She emerged from the tunnel and paused long enough to check for an escape route. Daryl pulled himself out but his legs were stuck, grabbed by a walker. She grabbed him under his arms and pulled while Daryl kicked, he got free and Daniela dropped him to stab the walker in the head. Its body would at least slow down the others following it. 

“This way, I saw a back door.” She said and jogged down the narrow pathway, Daryl hot on her heals. She turned a corner along the few intact shelves. The door was just at the end of them. A walker moved into their path snarling and Daryl dropped it with an arrow. She sprinted to the door pushing it open. She was met with a solid wave of freezing air and a chorus of hungry growls. There were walkers outside too, but the warehouse behind them was full, they had no choice but to keep moving.

To the left and right they were surrounded by the walkers, all turning to look at them. “Where the hell did they come from?!” She hissed.

“Doesn’t matter.” Daryl grunted stabbing a walker in the head and pushing it into another one. Daniela ran, the only clear way forward was towards the fence. She gave herself a running jump and Daryl followed suit. At the top of the fence she dared to look back. There were more walkers on either side of the property, there was no way they could get to the car. She’d never seen so many in one place, the heard from earlier must have ended up chasing them, or it was another one. Maybe there were nothing but herds left. She saw movement, and she and Glenn locked eyes across a sea of undead. Maggie was swinging some long piece of metal at the walkers closing in on them. She mouthed a single word at them. _Go._

A walker grabbed onto her boot and dragged her down, the chain link bit into her hands as she struggled to keep her hold on the fence. She grunted and tried to kick it off with her other foot but she only slipped further. Strong hands grabbed the back of her jacket and pulled her out of its grip and over the fence. She landed on the frozen ground and all the air went out of her. Daryl hauled her to her feet and pushed her forward. The fence was already starting to give way from the sheer pressure of all the bodies pressing against it. She propelled herself forward, dodging the grasping hands. They couldn’t fight, if they stopped for one moment they’d be overwhelmed.

They ran for the only part of the woods not already crawling with walkers. Daniela had to be careful as she ran, she was one tree root away from certain death. The earth started sloping and suddenly the chorus of snarls and growls faded into the sound of their feet and heartbeats pounding in tandem. Daniela slowed just enough to look over her shoulder. There were only a few of them behind them now, but the others wouldn’t stop coming. Suddenly a figure emerged from behind a tree tackling Daryl.

Daryl and the walker tumbled down the steep slope, she heard the splash as they broke through the thin sheet of ice covering the stream below. “Mierda!” She cursed. She half slid, half ran down the slope, stopping only long enough to scoop up the crossbow he dropped on the way down. Daryl was completely submerged grappling with the walker on top of him. She splashed into the water after them kicking the walker as hard as she could. It flew off him and she pointed the crossbow at its head. At this distance it was impossible to miss, the kickback made her stumble but she kept her footing on the uneven creek bottom. Daryl got to his feet sputtering and coughing out the water he inhaled.

“You alright?” she asked, she couldn't see any blood from bite marks but the water might have washed it away. He coughed again and nodded to her. Small white specks drifted down and Daniela looked skyward. It was snowing. She passed him his crossbow and stopped to wrench the arrow out of the dead walker.

“We need to keep moving.”

 

* * *

 

“There!” Daniela exclaimed. Up on the ridge hidden behind a row of trees was a cottage. The sky was dark as snow came down so heavily she could barely see through it. She placed her hand lightly on Daryl’s back and pushed him forward. He stumbled up the steps and she rushed to help him, keeping him steady and helping him lean against the wall beside the door.

“You’re not goin’ in there alone.” He said uttered through chattering teeth. She frowned and shrugged her jacket off and he didn’t protest when she draped it over his shoulders. It made little difference, she could see the way his body convulsed when he shivered.

“You’re already showing symptoms of hypothermia, not to mention all that water you might have breathed in. So yeah, I am.” She said, then in a gentler voice, “It’ll only be a minute, I promise.”

She stepped off the porch, her boots sinking into the snow halfway up her calf. Her feet were numb now, between the water and the long trek through the snow, she couldn’t imagine how Daryl was feeling right now. She walked around the side of the house, and crouched. She dug out the window to the basement. She kicked the window shattering it then reached through and unlocked it so she could get in without climbing through broken glass. She checked to make sure the basement was empty before dropping through the window. Most of the room was taken up by cluttered shelves and a washer and drier. The worn wooden steps creaked as she climbed them. She didn’t hear anything in the house so she continued. She checked both bedrooms and the bathroom as quickly as she could. The larger bedroom had two desiccated corpses on the bed, blood splattering headboard. Thankfully the smaller bedroom was empty.

Daniela unlocked the front door and pulled a half frozen Daryl inside. “First things first.” She handed him a pair of men’s pajama pants, a thermal that would be too small for him and the thickest pair of socks she could find in her brief examination of the house. She turned around to give him privacy and pulled all the cushions off the couch. The wet clothing hit the floorboards and heat crept into her neck. It was a bad time to get flustered, he was only half naked behind her because he needed to get into something dry. Nothing more, nothing less. She dragged the cushions in front of the fireplace. “Sit.” She commanded. Daryl slumped down on the makeshift bed.

He looked strange out of his usual vest and jeans, almost like a completely different person. The shirt was tight on him, but not as much as it should be. They were all losing weight. She grabbed a log from beside the fireplace and set about making a fire. When the wood started to catch she went and pulled every blanket in the house she could find, save for the one under the house's previous tenants. She piled them on Daryl, who was curled into a fetal position. “Daryl?” she asked, he didn’t move.

“Daryl?!” She said more loudly. He cracked an eye at her, and she grabbed his hand.

“ _Shit.”_ His skin was ice-cold and she could barely feel his pulse in his wrist. The blankets weren’t working because he had hardly any body heat, his lips were turning blue. She knew what she needed to do but... “Daryl, I won’t do anything if you don’t want me to, but I’m worried if I don’t warm you up soon your heart will stop.” He didn’t react, just blinked at her blearily.

“Nod if you understand.” She prompted. His head bobbed slowly. “Oh thank god,” she breathed. “Nod again if it’s okay.” He looked at her, and after a minute his head bobbed ever so slightly.

Her shoes came off first, then she unwound her scarf and threw it aside followed by her bulky sweater. She peeled off her thermal underneath that until she stood only in her thin camisole and jeans. She pulled back the blankets and climbed in beside him. She slotted her body along his, pressing as much of herself against him as she could. Before today if someone told her she’d be spooning with Daryl Dixon she would have laughed in their face. now she rubbed her hands over his arms to force some heat back into him. Eventually he stopped shivering and his breath evened out as he relaxed back into her. She felt his pulse in his neck, slightly stronger.

She sat up and grabbed her holster dragging it over to herself. She checked that there was a bullet in the chamber and the safety was off, then set it on the floor above her head. If something changed overnight, she needed to be prepared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Consent matters yo, even if it's to save your belligerent love interest from freezing to death. Oh and if you’re wondering what Daryl was doing with the pages he was going to use it as insulation he was going to stuff the lining with paper to keep himself warm. It’s a trick homeless people use to stay warm in the winter.
> 
>  


	11. Chapter 11

Daniela woke in a twisted mass of blankets drenched in sweat. She started thrashing to kick the blankets off herself when she remembered the body stretched out beside her. She sat up and peered over. She could barely see him, faint light filtered in through the curtained windows and the fire had burned down into a smoldering pile of ash during the night. She climbed out of the bed, careful not to jostle him too much. She threw another log in the fireplace and padded across the carpet over to the front window.

She pulled back the heavy curtains and sucked in a breath. A thick blanket of snow covered everything in sight, at least a foot thick. The sky was still clouded over and grey but the snow had stopped, for now at least. Daniela walked back over to Daryl and crouched to examine him the flickering firelight. Color had returned to his features and he was covered in a thin sheen of sweat. She brushed his damp hair back to feel his forehead. _Shit._ He was burning up. She yanked all but two blankets off him and went to scour the house for anything to help bring his fever down.

The bathroom was empty of anything useful, and as she pulled open drawers and cabinets only to find them empty, she feared the whole house was as well.  There was almost nothing left they could use, even the faucets were dry. What she initially thought was a haven would be their tomb if she didn’t find any food or medicine. She tugged on her boots and sweater and descended the steps into the basement. A pile of snow lay beneath the window she used to break in yesterday, and the air was about twenty degrees cooler than the house.

She rifled through the shelves finding mostly junk, but the occasional useful item like duct tape and a tool chest. Neither of which they could eat though. She did manage to find a single gallon of unopened water stashed under the stairs with some camping supplies. It would have to be enough; the rest she could boil from the snow outside. She finally found their saving grace in the form of a folded up list of directions to a hardware store. Where there were stores there was a town, and towns had supplies.

Back upstairs Daniela started making preparations for her trip. She plugged up the gap under the door to the basement with a towel to keep the frigid air from seeping in, then locked it. In the closet of the smaller bedroom she found a racecar backpack that would have to take the place of their bags they left behind at the warehouse. She didn’t dare go back there alone, not when Daryl would be left here desperately needing medicine if she didn’t survive.

 She layered on a few shirts and pairs of socks from the dresser in the bedroom with the bodies and pulled on her jacket, scarf, and beanie. On the kitchen table she left the jug of water and a note about where she would be going. She stood at the front and dared a glance back at the sleeping form, she did a quick prayer that he would still be alive when she got back, then opened the door.

 

* * *

 

Daniela kept along the side of the main road, close enough to the tree line that she could dive for cover if she saw anyone coming, but far enough away nothing coming out of the woods would catch her by surprise. Strangely enough she didn’t see anything, human or undead, which on put her more on edge. Maybe the walkers were just buried in the snow, and one wrong step would mean the end for her and Daryl. There were tire marks through the snow, but she had no way of knowing which direction they were going.

Daniela froze when she saw movement in the woods, then stayed frozen when she realized it was a doe. Slender and brown, watching her as she watched it. It was the first thing she’d seen untouched by the sickness that took the rest of the world. Not just the one that made walkers, but the one that made men turn on each other, rape, murder, and steal. Animals were probably the only things left in the world that were entirely innocent. Just as quickly as she showed up, the doe was off bounding into the woods, spooked by something too quiet for Daniela to hear.

It was only fifteen miles to town, but what would have taken her maybe twenty-five minutes by car took her hours. The town reminded her a lot of the one they picked Randall up in, a few shops, a few houses; the kind of town you’d only stop in for gas on your way going someplace else. It was enough for what she needed though. Daniela walked through the snow and stopped when she heard a walker snarl. She pulled her knife out and looked around.

It was in the street, slumped against a lamp post, half-buried in snow. Daniela pulled her knife and waited for it to rush her, but it didn’t. She crept over, her movement marked by the crunch of snow underfoot. It snarled again when she got closer but it made no move to get her. Its fingers twitched like it wanted to, but it couldn’t. She crouched closer until she was in grabbing distance and stabbed it in the head. It looked like the snow had done them some good, froze the walkers and kept them from moving. She was safe from them, while she was outside, at least.

She started with the houses first, picking out the food no one deemed worthy, pills someone missed, anything useful she could get her hands on. There were a few walkers, trapped in the houses, unable to get out and join the herds passing through or chase any survivors. She only put down about six before her bag started getting heavy, she was trying to be careful, there was no one to save her ass now.

It wasn’t until she walked past the camping store she decided to take a risk. The store was wrecked, but there on the ground among the scattered debris and garbage was a perfectly in-tact bow. And bumping around the back of the shop we’re two perfectly in-tact walkers. The store was cramped and there was plenty of room for error but… that bow could make a difference between living and starving when they got back to the others. _If_ they got back to the others.

Flakes of snow started drifting from the grey sky again, she could seem them landing on her hood and shoulders in the grimy reflection in the window. She’d need to go now if she wanted to get back to Daryl before the snow trapped her here. She set her backpack against the building and backed up. With the crowbar she found in a garage she swung at the glass as hard as she could. It sent a spider web of cracks shooting out from where she hit. Now she had the attention of the walkers inside, they staggered forwards, stumbling over the rubble of the interior. The first one hit the glass and the cracks grew. The damaged window strained beneath the weight. The second walker hit the glass and it shattered completely.

The first walker impaled itself on jagged shards of glass sticking up from the widow frame as the other walker clambered over it. She swung the crowbar caving in the head of the first. It collapsed and she swung at the other one grabbing for her. Metal met bone with a sickening crunch and she shoved the falling body to keep it from crushing her. As she stooped to pick up her backpack, a gnarled hand shot out and grabbed hold of her wrist. _“Shit!”_ she gasped.

It pulled her towards itself still impaled in the window and she braced herself by planting one boot on the wall. Its grip made her bones ache as they ground together beneath her skin. If she didn’t get if off her soon it was going to dig its nails in. In desperation she grabbed at the edges of broken glass. She broke off a shard with her left hand and stabbed it into the walker’s eye. It went limp releasing her and she tumbled backwards into the street. Blood dripped off her hand into the snow as she lay there for a minute catching her breath. She didn’t check to make sure the walker was dead, you always check.

Her hands stung, but it was tolerable. She’d deal with it later. Daniela stood scooping up her bag and carefully climbed through the window. After looking around the store she found the case for the bow abandoned behind the counter, alongside a few broken arrows. It was even more than she was expecting. She didn’t know how to take it apart to pack it away, but it was an achievement nonetheless.

Daniela went rigid when she heard the crunch of tires over snow. She crouched down and watched a convoy of three trucks pull into the street. Heavily armed people jumped out of the trucks and fanned out in pairs. They were organized, and they were strangers. They were dangerous. She grabbed the bow and slung it across her shoulders. She needed to get out. She darted to the back of the shop and let herself out the backdoor into the alley.

The alley was lined with the backs of shops and buildings, filled with muddy snow and frozen walkers. She ran across and tried the backdoor of another shop only to find it locked. A walker slumped alongside the dumpster snarled weakly at her. She paid it no mind as she jogged down the alley towards the entrance to town. The sky was getting darker by the second.

As she rounded the corner there was someone in the street headed her way. She pulled herself back around the corner and flattened herself against the brick. Her breath came out in rapid puffs and moisture gathered on the inside of the scarf covering her lower face. She clamped her mouth shut to keep from giving herself away. She listened as the person walked alongside the building getting closer to her hiding place. She could run down the alley and find somewhere to lay low, but then she risked leaving her back exposed when they came around the corner. No, she’d have to ambush them, surprise would be her only advantage.

She gripped her knife in her hand, readying herself, but she wasn’t sure she could do it. Kill a person she didn’t even know. In the bar it was different, Tony threatened to rape and kill her and her friends, but she didn’t know anything about these people. Did they deserve to die because they both happened to be in the same place at the same time?

But it wasn’t just her life at stake here…Daryl was wrong, she could take care of herself, and right now nothing would stop her from getting back to him.

Daniela raised her knife and braced herself for attack when a voice crackled out of a walkie-talkie, “Yo, Martinez!” The person advancing on her positon stopped.

There was a pause while he pulled out his walkie, “What?”

“The huntin’ shop’s all smashed up, it look like this when you come through yesterday?” The person on the other side of the walkie had a rough voice and a sharp twang.

“No.”

“There’s two dead biters here, and footprints in the street.” Daniela’s heart stopped while she waited for his response

 “That mean’s someone’s here. Alright, safety off everyone, be on the lookout for hostiles.” She heard him switch the safety of his own gun as he started advancing on her again.

Daniela jumped out from around the corner and hit him over the head with the handle of her knife. He grunted and crumpled, but he wasn’t unconscious. Daniela placed a boot on his chest and crouched over him. His hands went to the AK at his side but she held her knife an inch above his eye, “I wouldn’t do that if I were you.” She threatened.

He raised his hands in placation, “Alright, alright, take it easy Chica.” She didn’t move the knife; he’d be less tempted to try anything when all he could see was the blade.

She pulled the scarf covering her face down so he could hear her properly, “No one has to die today. You can choose not to call your buddies, I don’t burry my knife in your eye, and we both walk away. Sound good?” She tried to make her voice sound hard, believable.

The man didn’t respond, instead he was staring at something behind her, when she turned to look he twisted her arm yanking the knife out of her grip as her threw her down on the snow. He kicked her onto her stomach and kept her arm twisted painfully behind her back while he pressed his knee into her lower back. “Cut yourself on the glass back there? Not smart, could get infected.” He said. Martinez grabbed her hand and pressed on her cut, fresh blood welled up around his fingers and she screamed. Her thrashing did nothing but intensify the agony of her arm and back.

He grabbed his walkie, “Target apprehended on the corner of Seventh and Main, I’ll bring her back your way.” He hauled her to her feet and she reared up, the back of her head connecting with his nose. His grip loosed and she wrenched free pulling her gun on him. He backed up a step as blood poured from his nose, reminding her of the stinging in her hand. She opened her mouth to say something when gunfire pepper the snow around her.

Martinez ducked and she ran, jumping over him. She bolted around the corner back into the alley she came from. Martinez shouted orders and she heard footsteps behind her. She ducked behind the dumpster just as they came into view around the building. Martinez called out to her, “You’re right, no one has to die today. Come out with your hands up and we let you come back with us alive.”

“No deal!” Daniela shouted and she darted across the street firing into the alley. She yanked open the door to the hunting shop slamming it behind her. Her heart raced as she sprinted through the shop and hurled herself through the broken window. Voiced shouted and people opened fire on her as she ran through the street. She slid to a stop behind one of the trucks and pulled on the door. Locked. _“¡Joder!”_

“Should have just taken the deal, Chica!” Martinez yelled to her from across the street.

Bastard. _“¡Come mierda y muerte!”_ She spat back.

“That’s no way to talk to-“ She dropped to her stomach and fired her gun at the feet approaching the truck. Someone cursed and she bolted out of her cover and through the alley between the houses. She zig-zagged through the yards, then jumped over the wooden fence. Now she was in the woods, the bare trees providing almost no coverage for her.

Daniela heard pounding footsteps from behind and she dove into the snow, at the base of a tree. The snow was almost two feet thick now, and still coming down in flurries. It would have to be enough. Someone landed on her side of the fence and she held her breath while they scanned the woods. They came closer to her hiding place and she realized she was still bleeding, leaving a trail right to her. She jumped from the snow tackling the person to the ground.

She straddled them and pressed her gun into the underside of their chin. “No please!” The kid squeaked out and she blinked in surprise. He couldn’t have been older than sixteen, maybe seventeen. Daniela swallowed hard and cocked her gun.

“Andres, you see anything?” Martinez yelled from the other side of the fence.

“Tell him I’m gone, and I won’t blow your brains out.” She hissed. He looked like he was going to piss himself. What kind of person sends a kid out? _“Tell him!”_

“I- I don’t see her!” The boy called out, “I can’t see anything in this shit!”

“She must have looped back around,” Martinez barked out to the others, “You think the Governor’s gonna let us backing knowing we let a hostile fugitive go this close to the walls? Everybody fan out and check the buildings!”

She waited a minute or so before climbing off the kid and helping him to his feet. He stared at her wide-eyed as she took his AK off him. “Now get the hell out of here and don’t come back out.” She commanded. He bolted and she didn’t give him a chance to give away her position.

She ran.

 

* * *

 

 

The house was dark when she finally got back. She wasted hours taking a detour and getting lost in the woods. She pulled her pistol and slowly turned the nob on the door. As she took a step inside something rushed at her in the dark tackling her to the ground. She thrashed wildly pushing against his chest as hard as she could. She was too late. She couldn’t help the sob that bubbled out of her, and then he stopped.

“Daniela?”

Walkers didn’t talk. She went lax and stared up at the person pinning her to the ground. He looked like shit, but he was still very much alive. “Oh thank god.” She breathed as she threw her arms around his neck. Daryl stiffened in her embrace, he still felt way too warm.

“Thought you were someone else.” He mumbled into her ear. His stubble brushed against her skin when he spoke ticking her earlobe. She wasn’t sure if it was because she spent the day outside or because he was still running a fever, but she suddenly felt very warm. She let go of him and helped him to his feet. He was weaker than he let on. She shut the door and turned to Daryl with a smile, “C’mon, let’s get you fixed up.” She led him back over to the bed and helped him sit down.

She peeled off her gloves ignoring the sting of her wounds and shrugged off her jacket and sweater until she was only in her long sleeved shirt. Daryl watched her move around the house with a sharp gaze. “Where we at?” He asked while she dug through her bag looking for the right bottle.

Daniela gave him a cautious look before answering, “In a house a couple miles from the warehouse. We were overrun, got separated from Glenn and Maggie.” She set aside the pill bottle and went to get the water jug from the table. It was half empty, which meant he’d been drinking it. At least he wasn’t going to drop dead from dehydration after all the trouble she went to.

She set the jug of water next to him and held out her hand, “Take these, you’ll feel better.” Daryl grabbed her wrist and the pills fell onto the ground. His hands were warm and rough against her freezing skin. His hands dwarfed her own as he uncurled her fingers. She hissed in pain.

“What’d ya do?” He traced a finger lightly across her palm where the glass bit into her skin. Daniela glanced up. His eyes were a shock of piercing blue, still bright with fever. Her heart thrummed loudly in her chest. She pulled her hand away and sat back on her heels.

“I cut myself on some broken glass. Now you need to rest.” She said firmly as she stood. Daniela turned her back to him and fussed with the fire place. She could hear him moving around on the bed, by the time she had a fire going again he was already back to sleep. The pills were gone from the ground and Daryl was snoring softly.

She grabbed a blanket from the pile and flopped down on the cushionless couch as exhaustion started to settle in. It was a good thing he was still delirious; she couldn’t imagine the lecture she’d get if he knew about what happened in town.

 

* * *

 

After two more days in the cottage the snow had melted and Daryl was finally well enough to travel. Daniela scraped together all the supplies they had left, which wasn’t much, and divided them between their bags. Daryl’s bag was just a bed sheet tied up at the corners, but it was better than nothing. He never did ask about where the food and medicine came from, or the AK 47.

“You know how to use this thing?” He asked as he took apart the bow to pack into its case.

“No, but I can learn.”

“Need to get you some arrows then.”

Daniela gave him a small smile, “Ready?”

He nodded.

* * *

 

The cars were still out front when they pulled up, and relief washed over her. It had been a rough few days, but they were back. The door to the house swung open and Maggie ran down the front steps. Daniela barely had time to get out of the car when she was swept up in a crushing hug. The taller woman didn’t quite lift her off her feet but she was on her toes for sure.

“Oh thank God!” Maggie breathed into her hair. She let her go and went around the car to hug Daryl too.

Glenn jogged up and pulled her into a tight hug. “We tried to go back for you guys but we got caught up in the storm.”

“We were just about to go back out.” Maggie added.

Rick walked up and clapped her on the shoulder, “I’m glad you two are alive.” He turned to Daryl, “What happened out there?”

“Herd blew through, got caught up in the storm.” He answered. Rick knew there was more to it, but Daniela wouldn’t be the one to tell him. It wasn’t exactly a secret, but somehow what happened between them in the cottage felt private.

“Uh, nice bag.” Maggie said suppressing laughter.

Daniela grinned, “Hey, at least you can’t say I don’t have style.”

“I see you got some new things.” Rick said gesturing to the bow in the back seat of their borrowed car.

“I can do you one better.” Daryl said as he popped the trunk revealing the boxes of food they snagged from the warehouse on the way back.

As the group laughed and joked and ate together around the fireplace, Daniela felt eyes on her. Daryl watched her from across the living room, his blue eyes sparkling in the candle light. Something changed between them, she didn’t know what, but she felt it. Like an invisible cord connecting them, born out of their struggle, born out of taking care of each other, born out of the need to survive. She felt it with everyone in the group. She may not have her sister, but she was not alone anymore, and that was enough for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Joder** \- fuck  
>  **Come mierda y muerte** \- eat shit and die
> 
> Daniela actually has quite the potty mouth, in spanish anyway. Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I got caught up in school and was feeling especially inspired lately. But I think I'm back in the groove so expect me to start regularly updating again.


	12. Chapter 12

"There's a storage place," Daryl said, "Bout three miles up the road. Didn't look too smashed up." It was almost pristine compared to all the shitholes they'd been spending their nights lately.

Rick rubbed his jaw and looked back at his wife and kid, sitting in the car behind him, waiting for the verdict. "Does it look secure?" He asked turning back to Daryl.

"More secure 'n most places. Might find somthin' useful too." Was his honest answer. He didn't say so, but Daryl was getting tired of sleeping in the cars. He needed somewhere he could stretch out without hitting T-Dog in the face.

Rick nodded and took his Colt off his belt and checked the chamber, "Let's go then."

Daryl scratched as his beard as he ambled down the line of cars to the truck. The two of them were standing in the bed passing a junky pair of binoculars back and forth. The two were hard to distinguish from each other in their heavy coats and scarves, for anyone but Daryl. He picked out the calm but alert stance of Daniela's from a couple yards back. She'd changed over the course of the winter. No longer wide-eyed and afraid, she was a survivor. And Carol, no one had changed more than her, he hardly recognized her as the woman living in fear of her husband's shadow all those months ago.

"-still can't hit the broad side of a barn, unfortunately." Daniela's voice was carried on the wind over to Daryl, distinct in its low raspy tones. When they first met he found her voice grating, especially when she was spitting judgments from her high horse. Now that he'd gotten used to her it was kind of nice, unless she was spitting judgments from her high horse.

"-Just have to keep at it, Lord knows I was awful for the first few months." Carol said. He wondered if she knew how much of a mother she still sounded like.

"And look at you now." Daniela answered. Daryl put his boot down on a twig crushing it under his boot. The two women whirled and Daryl found himself staring down the business end of Carol's rifle.

"Oh, it's just you." Carol said as she visibly relaxed.

"Didn't anyone tell you eavesdropping is rude." Daniela said turning her dark gaze on him. Her face was serious but her eyes twinkled. The cold made her face rosy as she fought the smile creeping up on her face. She looked alive.

Daryl avoided her eyes instead settling his on the gold chain gleaming under her scarf. "Found a storage place few miles up the road. Rick wants you to help sweep." He nodded his head in the direction of the man pacing impatiently at the head of the convoy.

"Alright, just let me get my things." Daniela jumped out of the bed of the truck, her jacket brushing him as she went by. His eyes stayed glued to her back as she walked down the line of cars to the SUV she'd been sleeping in. She opened the back and leaned in rummaging through the supplies stashed there. Daryl looked up to meet Carol's sharp gaze. He shifted on his feet.

"I didn't know you two were friends." She commented, watching him for a reaction.

He shrugged. "Could say the same for you."

Carol's face broke into a small smile. "Don't worry, we don't talk about you…much." She said softly, teasing. Daryl scowled.

Daniela waved at him from down the line of cars, her bright smile cutting through the thick fog, stirring something low in his chest. Daryl spat on the ground and ignored the way the corners of Carol's mouth tugged upwards as he walked away after her.

* * *

The inside of the facility was almost pitch black, and the air felt stale; a good thing. It meant no one had been inside in a while. No one living anyway. Rick took point and signaled to them to fan out. Daryl took up the rear like always. Five flashlights cut through the gloom revealing rows and row of storage units. Rick stepped forward and rapped his knuckles on the metal door of the nearest one. They all waited, tension coiled deep in Daryl's bones, but only the sound of their own anxious heartbeats followed.

Rick waited a second longer before relaxing his tense posture. "Glenn come check out the offices with me. You three go up and down the aisles, make sure there's nothing lying dormant."

Daryl and T-Dog made to move but Daniela hesitated a beat, "Are you sure that's the best idea right now?" She asked. Anxiety rolled off her in waves so thick Daryl could almost taste it. Maybe she wasn't the right choice, he should have grabbed someone else. Her eyes darted around nervously and he was stricken with how similar this felt to the warehouse.

Rick looked between the two and rubbed his jaw. "You're right," He relented, "Safety in numbers."

There ended up being a few walkers in the offices, so desiccated they couldn't move when Daryl and the others walked around them. He put an arrow in their brains and moved on. In an especially rare stroke of luck Rick found two sets of master keys on the bodies. As a group they walked up and down the aisles, clear of any signs of life. Satisfied the building was clear of any immediate threat Rick called for the rest to start loading in.

* * *

Daryl sat on the edge of an overturned metal desk while the others scuttled around in the cramped space. Rick wanted them to use the offices the first night, keep everyone close. He toyed with the loose fletching on one of his bolts. They were on their last leg, if he didn't find news ones soon he'd have to switch to a gun. He hated the things, noisy, always scared away all the game within a three-mile radius.

"Hey." A voice called as a dark head of hair popped in the doorway. Daryl looked up. She dressed down a little, no longer sporting her bulky winter coat. She looked small, especially next to the mass that was T-Dog looming in the doorway behind her. "Me 'n T were gonna go see if we can't find any sleeping bags or blankets, wanna come?"

Daryl stuffed the bolt back into the quiver and slung his crossbow across his back. "Let's do it." He said.

The first couple of units were packed full of furniture, and filing cabinets. One of them was packed floor to ceiling with boxes of newspaper. If nothing else at least they'd have something to burn. The next one was the first to house anything useful. Daniela picked through a rack of clothes that smelled distinctly of floral perfume and mothballs.

"I'm gonna go back and check that first one," T-Dog announced, "We were in such a hurry maybe we missed something."

Daryl nodded and Daniela called out after him, "Holler if you need help with anything."

Silence settled heavily between them and Daryl shifted on his feet. They hadn't been alone, really alone since the cabin. Not anywhere they could talk anyway. Suddenly he didn't know what to say, didn't know why he felt the need to say anything. Daniela 'hm-ed' to herself and looked at something on the rack, her brow furrowed in concentration. The battery powered lantern cast shadows on her face making her look older than she was.

He recalled the conversation he overheard between her and Dale a few months back. She said she was almost done with school, which put her at what, mid twenties? Daryl never knew anyone who had a degree, but she didn't act like he expected. She must have felt his eyes on her because she looked up suddenly, the low light making her dark eyes look black.

Her presence was suddenly suffocating "I'm gonna check up ahead." He said. She nodded and tossed the keys at him which he caught easily.

Daryl headed around to the next row over and picked a door at random. It rattled noisily as it slid up past his head. He aimed his flashlight and the shapes in the dark and scoffed. The small room was full of paintings and some of them were covered. Daryl moved forward and yanked the sheet off the nearest one.

"Daryl?" Daniela called from somewhere in the next row. He didn't respond.

The painting didn't look like much, but he didn't know anything about art. Art didn't keep food on the table. He picked the painting up and held it in front of his face, trying to make out the picture hidden in the blotches of color. Daniela called for him again and he made an irritated noise in the back of his throat. Maybe if he squinted… The silence was punctuated by a yelp and a bang.

Daryl dropped the painting wincing as the frame broke against the concrete. He ran out into the long dark aisle. "Daniela?" He called. At the end Daniela's lantern rolled on the ground and thudded against the partially open doorway of a storage unit. Illuminated by the weak light were two figures struggling against the metal door. Daniela grunted in pain and Daryl swung his flash light upwards.

She was pinned against the metal door by a bloody walker. She had one hand braced against its face, fingers centimeters from its snapping jaws as she forced its head backwards. "Get it off me!" She yelled. Daryl raised his crossbow but Daniela's grip slipped on the walker already slick with blood and the arrow whizzed past it's head. Daryl lunged forward grabbing the walker by the back of the neck.

It strained against his grip and the rotten skin started to pull away, but it was all the help Daniela needed. She had enough space between them that she could bring up her leg and kick the walker away from her forcefully. It flew backwards and Daryl put a bolt in its head before it could get up again. He scooped up his flashlight and shone it on Daniela. She was breathing heavily, and Daryl took a step back. Black rotting blood covered the front of her, smeared across her chest and neck. In the front of her sweater were two clear tears.

She followed his gaze and her mouth popped open in surprise. "No no no no." she whispered. She pulled at the clothing like she couldn't get it off her fast enough. Daryl moved forward and she lashed out. "Don't touch me!" she screamed, she pulled her sweater over her head and he turned away from her. He could just make out a sleeping bag and a burnt out lantern in the gloom of the storage until beside her. His gaze went from the bloody smears on the walls and around the doorway to the walker's hands, white bone protruding from its fingertips and gleaming in the light.  
He was probably bit and thrown in there to turn, or maybe he starved to death first. It didn't matter now.

Daniela choked back a sob and Daryl looked at her. She was completely bare from the waist up. Her ribs were clearly outlined against her pale brown skin and her hip bones jutted out painfully. There was a hint of a tattoo sticking out of the hem of her jeans, he could just barely make out leaves and the petals of a rose. His eyes drifted up and Daryl's heart leapt into his throat. Across her bare chest was a slash of color, and three red lines scratched into her skin.

* * *

She was going to die. She could see it on his face. Daryl's mouth was set in a grim line as he took a step towards her. "Don't." she warned. He set his crossbow on the ground and picked up her lantern approaching her slowly, like a wild animal that might lash out any minute. He held the lantern up and she tried to meet his eyes, which were too busy scanning her chest. She wondered if he could hear her heart hammering away. He glanced at her face and pulled a dirty bandana out of his back pocket. He licked the corner and rubbed it over the lowest scratched that dipped across her stomach. The contact made goosebumps break out across her skin.

"You're okay." He said after a moment.

"What?" She sputtered, looking down at herself. "How? I don't-" He grabbed her face and made her look into his eyes.

"You're okay." He said again, firmly. He was so sure she couldn't help but believe him.

Overwhelming relief crashed into her and she slumped against him. Hot tears poured over her cheeks and her chest heaved as sobs wracked her body. Daryl pulled her against him folding her up in his arms, tucking her head under his chin. He smelled faintly like stale cigarettes, which for some reason made her cry harder. He smoothed a hand over her hair and she started calm down.

Daniela pulled back just enough to look up at his face. He looked down at her steadily and she felt his heart thrum against her chest, a steady rhythm against her own erratic one.

"I'm sorry." She sniffed and swiped a hand across her face as his arms loosened, "Its just after everything I thought-"

"What's goin' on?" T-Dog said from further down the aisle. "I heard noise."

Daniela and Daryl jumped apart and Daryl instinctively tucked her behind him. T-Dog's eyes went from the walker on the ground, to her bloody mess of clothes, to her ducking behind Daryl.

"You bit?" He asked her. He looked conflicted.

Daniela opened her mouth to answer but Daryl cut her off, "Nah. The sum'bitch scratched the hell out of her, didn't break the skin though."

T-Dog cast a doubtful gaze on her, then turned away. "Either way, we best get you to Hershel."

She was suddenly aware of how very naked she was. Heat flared in her face as she crossed her arms in an attempt to cover herself. She looked down at her ruined clothes, the thought of putting them back on had bile rising up into her throat.

"Here." Daryl said holding his jacket out to her. She snatched it out of his hands and pulled it on. It was still warm and she was enveloped in his smell as she pulled the zipper all the way up under her chin. She walked past him avoiding his gaze and completely missing the way he watched her when she did.

* * *

Hershel leaned back after wiping an antiseptic wipe across the scratches on her abdomen. They were a lot less scary looking now that all the blood had been washed away. They were really just three pink lines in her skin. Nothing life-threatening. Still, the thought of how close she came made her shudder.

"You should consider this your wake up call." Hershel said catching her eye as she dropped her shit back down, "You're lucky Daryl got there when he did, any deeper and we would have had a real problem."

Daniela nodded and tugged at the hem of her borrowed thermal, one of Maggie's. She felt like she was swimming in the thing. "but don't beat yourself up over it, we all make mistakes." Hershel said in a warm reassuring tone.

"Thanks Hershel." She said sliding off the desk in the office that was acting as his exam room. She pulled on her jacket which she'd left in the offices initially. It was probably the reason the walker got through her clothes the way it did. She wrapped her arms around herself and walked out into the larger room. She ducked her head and avoided meeting anyone's eyes. They meant well, but she couldn't stand the wariness and the concern she saw there.

She dropped down on the sleeping bag beside Lori who rested her back against the wall. The woman passed a half empty can of beans over to her. "Doctor give you a clean bill of health then?"

"Yeah, it was pretty close though." Daniela answered through a mouthful of beans. "Rick wants me to spend the night locked in one of the storage units, just in case." At the mention of her husband's name Lori scowled."I'm sure he's just being careful, with you and the baby and all." Daniela added. "How are you by the way?" Lori shifted and place a hand on her belly. She was looking bigger by the day, only a few months away from the due date now.

"I can't seem to get comfortable. I swear this baby is pressin' down right on my bladder." Lori adjusted again and gave up with a sigh. She watched as Carl talked with Beth on the other side of the room. If Daniela was right, someone was nursing a mighty big crush on Hershel's youngest.

She scraped at the corners of her can and said, "Pregnant in the apocalypse, glad I don't have to worry about that." Daniela caught Lori's look and she quickly added, "No offence."

"Just you wait, you'll find somebody, then it'll be up to you and some self-restraint." Lori chided gently.

"No I mean I can't get pregnant," Daniela said licking her fingers clean, she was still hungry, "Don't have a period either."

Lori gave her a long look before saying, "I can't decide if that's a blessing or a curse." She smoothed her hand over her belly protectively and ventured a glance at Rick, standing watch just outside the open door.

"It's neither, it just is what it is." Daniela stated matter-of-factly. She'd had this conversation before, no one ever believed her that she really didn't care, as if the most important thing she could do in this world as a woman was give birth.

Lori's mouth twisted up like it did when she wasn't sure how she felt, "You never wanted a family of your own?"

Daniela sighed and set her can down beside her, "Someday maybe. This world's got plenty of orphans, I'm not keen on making more." Lori looked down at her hands. "Besides," Daniela added grabbing Lori's hand in her own, "You don't need to share blood to be a family."

Lori squeezed her hand in turn and gave her a tight smile. "If.." She started then stopped. "If something happens to me, will you look after my family?" Lori looked so solemn Daniela had to blink back surprise.

Her first instinct was to tell Lori nothing was going to happen, but she knew she couldn't make that kind of promise, so instead she said, "Of course."

* * *

Daryl dragged the heavy dresser towards the front of the storage unit and nearly back right over Daniela. He swore and turned to scowl at her.

"Sorry," she said sheepishly, glancing past him at the bed he made out of layers of cardboard and newspaper with a blanket throw over it.

Daryl grunted to indicate it didn't matter. He crossed his arms and gazed down at her. She looked ridiculous, her jacket buttoned all the way up under her chin with her hood pulled over her head. A twinge of guilt needed his brain. He guessed it was her way of feeling safe, not like looks mattered now anyway.

"S' that?" He said jutting his chin out at the bundle clenched in her right hand.

Daniela looked down at it like she'd forgotten she was holding it, then pushed it into his hands. "It occurred to me I never thanked you, for all those times you saved my life."

He shifted in discomfort at the sincerity in her voice. He held up the bundle as in unraveled her looked at her. "What's this for?"

"Your jacket is kind of shit." She said, then gestured to the poncho in his hands, "It was either that or a mink coat, and I didn't think you couldn't pull it off."

He laughed surprising both of them and he tugged the poncho over his head to avoid looking her in the eyes. He pulled the hem away from his body to get a better look at it. Tan with a red and black pattern, not something he would have picked out for himself, but it was nice.

"It's a good fit." He said nodding his head in thanks. There was a nagging at the back of his mind and Daniela lingered in the doorway, sensing his curiosity. "So a rose, huh?"

Her cheeks changed hue and he realized she was actually blushing. He might have missed it, if not for the white light coming from the lantern on the stack of boxes next to him. "I got it when I was eighteen," she started, "My first and last act of rebellion after moving out." She reached up and pulled her jeans low enough to reveal a second larger rose below the first following the curve of her hip. "It's actually a cover up. I got my boyfriend's name done for my birthday." Daryl raised his eyebrows he could just barely make out the dark line in the red. "Classy I know. Can you believe the bastard dumped me a month later?" She let go of her jeans and they sprung back into place.

Daryl smirked. "Didn't think ya were the type."

She sighed. "People do stupid things for love. Anyway I need to be getting back, Rick's locking me up for the night, just in case." Daniela gave a small smile and ducked out of the storage unit heading back for the offices. Daryl toyed with the edge of the poncho, it was the first gift he could remember getting in a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The storage facility they hold up in is actually reference by Carl in Seed, and I thought it'd be interesting to explore. Oh, and this is the first introduction of 'Lurkers' comic book Rick's name for walkers that don't move or chase you unless you are basically right on top of them. One of these guys is responsible for Hershel's lost leg in the show.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, it's been sitting in my folders for months now, I just haven't been able to edit it until now. My laptop broke, them I was busy with finals, then my phone broke so I've had some difficulty finding time to write. Anyways I hope you enjoy:)

Spring

Daniela stood on the hood of the truck, eyes fixed on the tree line. Keeping watch was a lot easier when all the trees were bare, but she had to admit she liked all the green. She tilted her head back and breathed deeply. She could faintly smell honeysuckle on the wind, and she reveled in the soothing breeze. A noise caught her attention and she looked over to where Carol chatted with Lori further down the line of cars.

New muscles stood out in Carol's arms, and she carried herself differently, held her head higher. She was a far cry from the cowering battered wife Daniela first met. The thought stirred a sense of pride in her. Carol wasn't the only one who changed, Lori was big enough to pop, and Carl hit his growth spurt. He grew almost a foot in the last eight months his body long and awkward. He was a really good shot, saved her ass on more than one occasion.

Daniela wondered how she changed. It was hard to chart though, her change was subtler, happening one day at a time until suddenly she was a drastically different person. She wasn't any taller, but she felt bigger, more capable. And with all the grueling archery lessons from Daryl she's certainly bulked up. The trees rustled to her right and she waited for the telltale whistle of one of her own. When it didn't come she plucked an arrow from her quiver and nocked it. The taut string bit into her fingers while she tracked movement in the trees. She breathed out and fired.

She felt eyes on her but she didn't dare tear hers away from the woods, moments later Daryl emerged from the woods twirling her arrow. She smiled and jumped down into the bed of the truck. "You didn't give the signal."

Daryl approached and leaned against the side of the truck he held the arrow out to her, "Ya need to work on your aim."

She snatched the arrow out of his hand. "It's not me, it's these crappy arrows, they always pull to the right." She said indignantly, "Whoever made them had no idea what he was doing."

Daryl frowned, "Funny how that never happens when I fire 'em." He pulled himself up on the tailgate and she fished a bottle of water out of the cooler near her feet. She walked to the end and sat down beside him, handing him the lukewarm bottle.

"Find anything?" She asked.

Daryl took a long drink before answering, "Rick thinks so."

"What do you think?" she asked, slightly exasperated. Getting information out of Daryl was like pulling teeth. She had a feeling he only did this to her.

"Dunno. It could be something. Could be another dead end." He answered. At least she could always rely on his honesty. Bitter reality was still better than false hope. He thumped his hands on the tailgate and jumped down. "Better get moving, Rick wants us ready to head out in five."

* * *

Meriwether County Correctional Facility wasn't exactly what she was expecting, not that she'd been expecting much of anything. She'd never actually seen a prison up close before, despite growing up about fifteen minutes away from one. She knew her dad's brothers spent a lot of time in and out of prison, but they didn't really have any contact with that side of the family, for good reason.

So when she saw it, she wasn't reminded of criminals or guards, she was stricken with the potential it posed for them. Big open fields, basketball courts, guards' towers and best of all; a tall chain-link fence around the whole perimeter. T-Dog whistled in appreciation from the driver seat and she couldn't help smiling. This was the first good luck they'd had since they left the storage facility.

"It's gotta mean something right?" He said eyeing the fence.

She glanced at him. "What do you mean?"

"I think it was meant to be, us finding this place. That's why none of the other places worked out, God was saving it up for somethin' good." T-Dog answered.

Daniela smiled, you wouldn't know it just looking at him, but T was one of the few in the group with any faith left. She was very private in hers, but it was nice to have someone to share in a belief with, it helped reaffirm her own faith when she was starting to doubt herself.

"Remind me to say thank you." She said.

* * *

A new sense of hope settled over the group as night fell and they had their first real meal in weeks, courtesy of Daryl of course. Daniela didn't stop herself from licking the grease off her fingertips. Nothing in her life had ever tasted as good as that duck did. The group threw around ideas of what they wanted to do once they got settled. T had plans to dig a canal for fresh water. Hershel was already making plans for a farm, growing their own food, keeping livestock.

Daniela didn't know what she wanted, she hadn't wanted anything in a long time. When all you do is need, you lose the ability to want. She dug her hands into the long grass, twisting it around her fingers and wrenching it free from the ground. If they were lucky, they could have everything, water, food, a roof over their heads. She was afraid to ask for more.

It had been a long, hard winter. It was easy to forget, put everything aside and just survive, but in moments like this; when she wasn't afraid, she wasn't hungry, or cold, or tired, she felt homesick. She missed the smell of ropa vieja when she came home for the holidays, she missed the neighbors that played their mariachi too loud, she missed cramming onto the couch with her mother and sister to catch up on their novellas. She missed the way Mike and her dad would yell way too loudly at the tv during football season.

More than anything in the world Daniela wanted a home.

She sighed and got to her feet, dusting the stray grass and dirt from her pants. She grabbed the case for her recurve bow and headed for the overturned prison bus. "I'm here to relieve you." She called up at Carol. The older woman helped Daniela pull herself up before jumping down herself. She snapped the bow together and grunted from the effort of stringing it. She nocked an arrow and drew back as far as she could, aiming at the walkers on the other side of the double chain-link fence. She listened to the hiss of boots over the long grass.

"You're too far right."

"No I'm not." She countered.

"Let's see it then."

She exhaled and let the arrow fly. It soared across the field and crashed into the fence. A few heads around the campfire turned at the noise. Daryl scoffed. He climbed up the end of the bus and took aim with his crossbow. He fired and the bolt flew through the first fence, then the second, and finally buried itself deep in the head of a walker. "Show off." She mumbled under her breath.

His mouth twitched. "Go again."

She rolled her eyes but nocked another arrow anyway. She spared him a glance before drawing the string back until her hand rested just below her jaw. "You're torquing." Daryl said.

She relaxed her arms and turned to look at him. "What?"

He gestured for her to draw again. She did, aiming between the links in the fence. She felt his breath on the back of her neck and jumped, only weeks of discipline, and scolding, kept the string and arrow firmly in hand. "Easy." He mumbled pushing her shoulders back down, then bumped her elbow up. "Relax your grip, but not too loose, you still want to be able to control your aim." She adjusted her hand on the grip of the bow, and tried to visualize the arrow flying through both fences the way Daryl's did. Warmth radiated off him chasing away the chill of the night.

She exhaled and let go.

Her arrow flew through the first fence and just grazed the second, sending it spinning through the air. A giddy laugh bubbled out of her, it was probably her best shot yet. She turned smiling to face Daryl and found herself almost nose to nose with him. Well, nose to chest. Her cheeks flushed in embarrassment as he smirked.

"Toldya it wasn't the arrows."

* * *

They kept the formation tight, a pair of eyes on every angle. Along the fence the others were shouting, banging on it with sticks, hurling insults. Anything to keep the six of them from being overwhelmed. Daniela's knuckles were white on the handle of her knife. She was missing the distance her bow allowed her, but they needed accuracy. One clean shot did not make her an expert.

A walker came for Glenn and he slammed his machete down on its head. Daniela felt the splatter hit the back of her neck, but she kept her eyes forward. A short walker was staggering her way, she widened her stance ignoring the way her heart leapt into her throat. A orange tipped bolt lodged itself into its head and it collapsed at her feet. She listened to the wet crunch as her companions hacked their way through the growing mob.

"Get back here!" Rick hissed. Daniela turned to see T-Dog break formation to run for a body.

"We need that!" He shouted scooping up the riot shield.

Daniela heard snarling and turned just in time to avoid the rotten teeth coming down near her cheek. She shoved it back with her left hand and jammed her knife through its eye, dousing the front of her in blood. More of them were coming, no longer able to ignore the feast in front of them for the ones behind the fence. Maggie ran leaving a huge gap in the formation.

"Maggie!" Glenn growled.

She swung with more strength that Daniela knew she had in her chopping the walker's head in two. The rest of them swung and slashed as more corpses shambled over. Maggie quickly drew back into the formation as Daryl dropped the last one. They slowed for a minute to see if there was anything else, then Rick gestured for them to keep moving. He lead them around the corner of a guard tower then flattened himself against it and whispered for them to get back.

She heard it then, the dull roar of dozens of bodies moving together in a tight space. Rick nodded for Daryl to follow him and she bit her lip as he brushed past her. Two walkers in riot gear swung around the corner right into Rick's face, but he and Daryl just shoved past trusting them to deal with it. Daniela ducked behind T and his riot sheild covering his back while he steam rolled over a walker. Daniela moved to stab it but the helmet and face guard protected it. It grabbed for her and she kicked as hard as she could. Its head snapped to the side with a satisfying crack.

Maggie grabbed the other one by the front of its vest and forced her knife through the soft palate under the chin into the brain. The body fell away from her and she grinned triumphantly. The other wasted no time following suit. Rick turned around from closing the gate to push a mask clad walker to the ground and stabbing it in the eye. Daniela looked towards the fence where all the bodies pressed up against it, rotten hands grasping at the air.

"Looks secure." Glenn said.

Daryl shook his head, "Nothing leads to that courtyard over there. And that's a civilian." He pointed to the walker Daniela killed earlier. In the moment it hadn't occurred to her it was out of place.

T-Dog sighed, "So the interior could be overrun by walkers from outside the prison."

Glen frowned, "Well, if there's walls down what are we gonna do? We can't rebuild this whole place."

Rick ran his hand over his hair and glanced back to where his wife and kid watched. "We can't risk a blind spot, we're gonna have to push in."

The idea of entering the dark cramped corridors wasn't exactly appealing, but better now than later. They filed into the building and Daryl closed the door behind them. It took a minute for her eyes to adjust to the gloom. Faint light poured through high cloudy windows illuminating some kind of atrium. The only thing she could hear was the sound of their breathing and her own heartbeat hammering away in her chest. Rick glanced back at her and she shook her head.

Rick snagged a set of keys off a guard in the tower and they moved further into the cell block. All of the prisoners in the cell block were dead, save for two trapped in their cells on the top level. Daniela nudged a body with the toe of her boot, it didn't move. Unsurprising considering the amount of gore on the wall behind it.

She turned to look at the cell fully. There was a narrow bunk bed and a set of shelves on the opposite wall, even something akin to a desk.

It wasn't home, but it could be.

* * *

Falling asleep covered in walker blood was not the best decisions Daniela had ever made. Even after scrubbing herself and changing her clothes, she still reeked of it. With her luck it was in her hair, and nothing short of a hot shower would coax it out. She was debating changing her shirt again when she noticed someone stopped in the doorway.

"We're going to look for the infirmary and cafeteria," Rick said, "We could use another archer. Daryl says you're ready."

She blinked in surprise, "Of course."

He nodded, and left her to get energy pulsed through her limbs, she didn't feel ready, but Daryl thought she was. She grabbed her belt and holstered her gun, then tucked her flashlight into the loop Maggie tied for her. She threw her quiver across her shoulder and jogged to meet them at the front of the cell block.

They decided as a group that she, Glenn, Maggie, and Hershel would wear body armor. Daryl wouldn't like something so restrictive, and Rick wasn't the type to take something that could go to someone else. It made things easy. Maggie pulled on the strap at her shoulder and stepped back frowning, "I thinks that's as tight as it gets. It's easy to forget how little you are."

"You should have seen my mom; four-foot-ten but she swore she was five feet tall." Daniela swung her arms testing the mobility, it was stiffer that she was used to, but not awful.

"You good?" Rick asked. She nodded. "Alright then, let's do this."

Carl closed the gate and locked it behind them, T-Dog placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. Daniela flashed the pair a smile, but only T returned it. They walked down the dark corridor, First Rick, then Glenn and Maggie, Hershel, Daniela, with Daryl bringing up the rear. The idea was that Rick, Glenn, and Maggie could put them down quickly and quietly, and Daryl and Daniela could pick of any extras, to make sure they didn't get overwhelmed. As their only doctor, Hershel was left smack dab in the middle.

They crept down the hallways passing by pitch black cells with long-dead desiccated bodies strew about. They'd been chewed on, which meant there had to be some less friendly corpses just around the corner. Glenn made sure to mark the path back by spray painting big white arrows. The air was thick with tension as they turned down yet another empty hallway. She and Daryl exchanged glances. As Rick rounded the corner he backpedaled quickly as a chorus of snarls rose up.

Instinct slammed into Daniela and they ran as the sound of snarling and shuffling echoed through the hallway. Daniela's heart thudded in her ears drowning out everything else. Rick hissed an order but she couldn't focus on the words. Walkers poured out of a perpendicular hallway cutting Daryl and Daniela off from the rest of the group. She stumbled backwards as one grabbed for her, instead catching her bow. She tried to pull it free when another walker grabbed onto her wrist. Another stronger hand gripped her bicep wrenching her free giving her friction burns where the cold dry hands had been clamped around her.

"Leave it!" Daryl barked as he dragged her away from the hoard. He ran so fast her feet were barely hitting the ground. Suddenly he shoved her into a doorway and pulled the door back sandwiching them between the wall and door. She held her breath as the walkers went rushing past bumping into the door as they went. The space would have been small by herself, but with Daryl it was microscopic. Her back was pressed into the cold concrete wall, and the front of her of firmly wedged against him.

She braced her hands against his chest, his heart thumped steadily against her palms. One of his legs was wedged between hers and she was sure she was standing on at least one of his feet. She squirmed trying to adjust but there was nowhere to go. He glanced down at her, his gaze intense. The air between them practically crackled as anxious energy rolled off them both. She felt his breath mingling with hers and she was starting to feel lightheaded. He smelled faintly of sweat and gun oil and she wondered if he felt the way her pulse jumped when he shifted against her.

It quieted down in the hall and she heaved a sigh of relief as Daryl eased the door back. She didn't realize just how suffocating his presence was until she got her breathing space back. Daryl grabbed a straggler and bashed its head into the door frame. He looked back at her with a strange expression on his face. Heat bloomed in her cheeks and she coughed, "That was close."

He looked like he wanted to say something when a scream followed by a gunshot pierced the air. The sound curdled her blood, grown men only screamed like that on the verge of death. She'd heard it enough to know. "C'mon." He said as he started running back towards where they last saw the others. Daniela was hot on his heels, slowing only long enough to scoop her miraculously intact bow off the ground.

In the middle of the hallway Hershel was on the ground wailing as blood poured out of his ankle. Her chest tightened painfully as she laid eyes on the clear bite mark. More walkers lumbered down the hallway. "Grabs his legs, let's go!" Rick shouted. Daniela drew her bow and fired four arrows to buy them time. She hit three of her targets killing two of them.

As the only one not carrying Hershel Daniela took the lead bolting down the first empty hallways they came across. She skimmed the signs and one caught her eye, it would have to do. Glenn passed her the bolt cutters and she broke the chain. She yanked open the double doors and they rushed past her. She slammed the door shut just in time as multiple bodies crashed against it. She was nearly thrown from it but she leaned into the door with her shoulder and caught the nightstick Glenn tossed her way. She slammed it into door handles and lunged for a table to push up against the door.

She turned around just in time to see Rick bring the hatchet down on Hershel's leg. Daniela covered her mouth with her hand and backed against the wall as hot blood sprayed from Hershel's new stump.

"Holy shit!" Someone said. No one she knew. Daniela fumbled the flashlight off her belt and shone it towards the wall the voice came from. Behind a window made of metal mesh stood five men, all in blue prison jumpsuits.

Daryl was on his feet pointing his crossbow at them faster than she could blink. "Who the hell are you?"

"Who the hell are you?" One of the prisoners shot back.

"He's bleeding out, we gotta go back!" Rick cried, then to Maggie, "Come around here. Put pressure on the knee! Hard! Hard! Push, push!"

"Come on out of there. Slow and steady." Daryl said. The men filed out of the room cautiously.

The latino guy gestured to Hershel on the ground, "What happened to him?"

"He got bit." Daryl answered.

"Bit?" the guy pulled a gun seemingly out of nowhere and pointed it at Hershel. Daryl raised his crossbow in turn.

When the guy turned his gun on Daryl Daniela whipped out her own 9mm, "Don't you dare." she snarled in spanish, perhaps on instinct. He turned his gun on her.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, easy now. Nobody needs to get hurt." Daryl urged.

Glenn pushed past the convict with a gun and went into the room they were in. "You got any medical supplies?"

"Woah, where do you think you're going?" Another convict asked. Walkers thumped against the door and the legs of the table screeched against the floor.

"Who the hell are you people anyway?" The one with the gun asked.

A short white guy added in a twangy accent, "Don't look like no rescue team to me!"

"Rescue team?" Daniela asked lowering her gun, "How long have you been in here?" Glenn wheeled a table past them and over to Rick where he and Maggie lifted her father onto it.

"If a rescue team's what you're waiting for, don't!" Rick said wheeling the tabled to where she stood in front of the door, "Now come on, we need to go! Daniela, the door!"

She shoved the table out of the way and put her hand on the nightstick. "Are you crazy? Don't open that!" The little guy yelled. She yanked the nightstick out and a walker pushed through one of the doors. She kicked it hard in the gut sending it staggering back where Daryl could shoot it and stabbed her knife into the chin of the walker that came in after.

She scooped up her bow as they rushed past her, Daryl taking the lead. She gave the convicts one last fleeting glance, before sprinting out of the door after her friends, with a gun still trained on her as she went. Daryl and Maggie kept the path clear as Rick directed them down the maze of hallways. Daniela kept an arrow nocked, keeping their backs clear. The tunnels got lighter as they got closer to their cellblock and the five of them piled into the atrium. Rick, Maggie and Glenn rushed Hershel him in passing him to T-Dog and Carol waiting at the door.

Steady footsteps echoed off the concrete and Daniela whirled. "Daryl, They followed us." she hissed. He nodded for her to back up and he loaded his crossbow with a new bolt, aiming for the open door. Daniela wasn't sure she could keep her bow drawn long enough, so she threw her things down and pulled her gun again.

The shadows shifted in the doorway. One by one the prisoners emerged stepping carefully into the light. Daryl leveled his crossbow on the one still gripping the gun, "That's far enough."

"Cell block C, Cell four. That's mine, gringo. Let me in."

"Today's your lucky day, fellas. You've been pardoned by the state of Georgia, you're free to go." Daryl growled.

The men looked at each, except for the asshole with the gun, he was looking past them towards the cell block where the voices of the others carried out from. "What you got going on in there."

"Ain't none of your concern." Daryl's voice was ice.

"Don't be telling me what's my concern." the convict stepped forward pulling his gun.

"Hey, calm down," Daniela said attempting to placate him, "There's no way this ends well for you." His lip curled up, no doubt mistaking her warning for a threat.

"Chill, man." The biggest of the five said, "Dude's leg is messed up. Besides, we're free now! Why are we still in here?"

"Man's got a point." Daryl cocked his head towards the door.

"Group of civilians breaking into a prison you've got no business being in, got me thinking there ain't no place for us to go!" the latino said, his friends starting talking and he cut them off, "We ain't leaving!"

"You ain't coming in here either!" T-Dog's voiced boomed across the atrium gun cocked as he walked past Daniela.

The latino guy started yelling and so did T-Dog even Daryl started to raise his voice. She didn't have the patience for this guy and his wannabe panderillo bullshit waving his little peashooter around. She felt a stabbing pain behind her eye marking the start of a horrible headache. "OKAY STOP!" She yelled and everyone quieted down to look at her.

Rick walked up behind her and put rested a hand on her shoulder, "What's going on here?"

"They don't want to leave." she answered and he nodded at her moving forward to address the group.

Her anger started to dissipate a little at their overwhelming ignorance of everything that happened while they were locked up. If they thought adjusting to life after prison would be hard before… actually it might not be that hard. Prisons were already filled with thieves, murderers, and rapists. There was no telling what kind of people they were, besides the fact that they couldn't follow the rules of society before. Maybe for some of them it would be a cakewalk.

When it was clear he wasn't getting through to them, Rick decided to take them outside, show them what the world was really like now. Daniela opted to stay guarding the cell block. She knew T, Rick, and Glenn could handle themselves, but if it came to a fight and the convicts somehow got the keys and came back for the rest of them, they'd have to go through her first. Little as she was.

Daniela sat on the table flipping the safety of her gun on and off when they came back in. They got it now, she could tell from their faces. She didn't envy them that kind of shock. At least for her it had been a gradual adjustment. Rick walked over to her and spoke in low tones. "They've agreed to give us half their food if we help them clear out a cell block. You think you can come with us, give an idea of what we're working with?"

She glanced at the prisoners watching the exchange, "Sure."

"Now keep in mind they've been locked up for a year at least, if you're not comfortable-"

"Rick," she said, placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder as she slid of the table, "I got it." She turned to address them, "If any of you so much as look at me wrong," she made her voice cold and her expression hard, they needed to believe her, "I will chop you up into little pieces and feed you to the walkers. And I won't start with fingers." Rick's eyebrows shot up and the little white guy openly gaped at her. "Now let's go."

She stalked towards them and they parted easily as she lead the way back into the catacombs. They lagged for a few seconds before Daryl added, "You heard the lady."

* * *

The food would last them weeks, months even, if they were careful and supplemented some of their meals with whatever she and Daryl could catch. She stayed in the cellblock to organize the food they brought back in, she wasn't a good cook, but she knew how to make food last. A skill she picked up from growing up a couple thousand under the state poverty level.

Daniela had stacked two mattresses on top of each other and swept all the garbage out of her cell in an attempt to make it more comfortable. It made little difference though, there was no getting the smell of decay and old sweat out, it seemed to have seeped into the very pores of the concrete. While she waited for the men to get back from clearing the cell block, She lay on her bunk chipping the paint off the underside of the top bunk with her knife in the shape of a D.

Quiet footsteps approached her cell and she turned her head to see Daryl lean himself against her doorway. There was fresh blood on his neck and clothes. "Moved 'em into D block."

Daniela sat up and the accumulating paint flakes drifted to the floor. "Who's left?"

"Axel and Oscar."

She thought back to which those two and she couldn't help the twinge of disappointment she felt. Daryl looked at her reading her sudden change in mood. "Why'd ya care about what happened to that asshole anyway?"

"He spoke spanish." she said, then at his perplexed expression went on to explain. "Growing up that's what we spoke in my house, hell most of the people on my street didn't speak a lick of english. Whenever I was hurt or sick my mom would sing to me to make me feel better, even after I moved out. I thought it was embarrassing at the time, she wasn't very good." She knotted her fingers in her lap, she didn't know why she was telling him any of this but she couldn't bring herself to stop. "Ever since Vic… anyway I guess I didn't know how much I missed it until he was there and he understood me."

She stood and brushed the rest of the paint flakes onto the ground. "I guess that sounds pretty stupid." she sighed. He did point a gun at her after all.

Daryl looked at her with a strange intensity. "Makes sense to me." he grunted after a moment.

She smiled softly at him. "I'm actually kind of relieved. One less thing to worry about you know? That sounds cruel, but it's the truth."

"Don't think you got a cruel bone in your body." He commented.

She snorted, "That's because you haven't seen me angry."

He raised his eyebrows. "And what was all that back at the farm?"

She was grinning now, "A warning."

He smiled, a real smile and she felt the dark mood that crept over her burn up. He made to leave and lingered for a minute, "How'd ya say 'see you later'?"

She furrowed her brows and then she tried to mask her surprise when she caught his meaning. "Hasta luego." She said firmly.

"Hasta luego?" He tried out experimentally.

"Hasta luego." She smiled.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ropa vieja- a Cuban dish made of shredded flank steak stewed with peppers, garlic, tomato, tons of onions and ladled over white rice (although I like to use saffron rice)
> 
> Panderillo - gangster/gangbanger
> 
> Maggie is a badass and I would marry her if I could. Also I don't know if you guys ever noticed but Daryl drops a lot of casual spanish throughout the series, nothing serious, mostly stuff like 'vamos' or things of that nature, but I thought it would be kind of neat if he picked up the habit from a spanish speaking friend so here we are.


	14. Chapter 14

The prison was quickly beginning to look like a home. There was water stored locally in a tower, shelter and security provided by brick walls and iron bars, and food if you knew where to look for it. It was a comfort to know that when Daniela went back she'd be greeted by people she loved and that loved her. Well... mostly. Oscar and Axel, the two remaining convicts were still there. She didn't have any real problem with them, they both seemed nice enough, but they weren't privy to the rules of the new world, and that made them unpredictable.

She'd been singled out as the person most likely to be sympathetic to their situation. She didn't know why it kept happening, she was half convinced someone tattooed 'soft' on her forehead while she slept, or maybe she was just painfully predictable. They approached her when she was laying out in the grass doing the closest thing to sunbathing she could manage in a year. A shadow crossed her face blocking her from the sun's warming rays, and she scowled cracking one eye open.

Axel looked down at her with his hands in his pockets and his dirty hair hanging in his face. "My name is Axel." He offered, "and this is my buddy Oscar." he gestured to the tall black man behind him. There'd be trouble if Rick or Daryl caught them alone with her, especially this close. They'd been given pretty explicit instructions to steer clear of any of their people.

She closed her eye again, "I know."

He shifted on his feet, moving out of her way, she felt her face soften somewhat. "Listen, I-" he started. "Can we talk about this agreement? We can't live in there like that."

Daniela sat up and shielded her eyes with her hand so she could look at him fully. "You talk to Rick about that."

"I know that, I was just wonderin' if you could put in a good word with the others. You're the first one that's given us the time of day." Axel said, wringing his hands. He was awfully nervous for a hardened criminal.

"Yeah, why is that?" Oscar asked.

She sighed giving up on the idea of sunbathing all together. She stood brushing the grass off her clothing and fixed Axel with a piercing stare when his eyes lingered too long on her chest. "You're not a threat, I know that. Besides I could kill you both before you got a good hit in." Axel took a step back, it wasn't necessarily the truth, but they didn't know that. "And if I couldn't, he could." She said pointing to Daryl who was strolling down the hill with a fierce scowl, his crossbow in hand.

Axel and Oscar backed up immediately putting a dozen feet between them and her. Daryl looked at her then shot them a look charged with the threat of violence. "We didn't mean any harm." Axel raised his hands up. Daryl looked over to her and she shook her head, a miniscule movement, meant only for him. His scowl relaxed a little.

"You ready to go?" He asked ignoring Axel.

She picked her bow up off the ground and slung her quiver across her shoulder, "Let's go."

Daryl strolled for the gate and she lingered behind a moment, "Listen, I get it, I really do, but a word of advice? Don't mention it to Rick. Right now he'll see it as you going back on our agreement, and he won't take kindly to that. You gotta give him time."

She turned away and jogged for the gate.

* * *

She stepped carefully through the brush, placing her boots down in the soft beds of rotten leaves to muffle her movement. It took enough focus she nearly walked into Daryl crouched in front of her. Her knees knocked against his back and she was pretty sure she kicked dirt and leaves into his boots, but he made no move to acknowledge her. His arms tensed as he squeezed the trigger of his crossbow and a small body fell from the tree.

He turned to glare at her, "You call that sneaking?"

"Sorry not all of us had the benefit of being raised by wolves." she huffed, but her tone was light; teasing.

"It's a miracle you ain't dead yet, with lead feet like that." He said as he walked over scooping the squirrel off the ground. He yanked the bolt out and held it in his teeth while he added the body to his already impressive sash of dead squirrels.

She shrugged, she couldn't really contest it. "It's a good thing I have you around then."

She brushed past him, this time bothering to look up every couple of feet or so, Daryl close behind her. It put her on edge, like having your boss watch over your shoulder while you work and grunting every so often to let you know you were doing it wrong. "What'd they want anyway?" He asked cutting through the silence.

"They want to move into our cell block." she murmured.

She felt him bristle at the thought. "What'd ya say?"

"I told them that's Rick's decision."

"What's yours?" He asked.

She straightened and turned to look him in the eyes. His face was unreadable, she sighed. "You actually want my opinion or are you just looking for an excuse to call me gullible?" He snorted, and she glared at him before turning on her heels to keep moving. "I think we should let them."

"You lost your mind?" He grumbled, "Or you just forget what happened with Randall?"

"Nothing happened. That's the problem, we'll never know if I was right because Shane killed him." Out of all the things that man did, she hated him the most for that. He robbed them of a chance to trust people.

"What if they kill everyone while we're sleepin'? You wanna be responsible for that?"

"People can't prove themselves unless you give them a chance to." She said. He didn't argue, she counted that as a victory.

She heard the shuffle of a rabbit moving through the underbrush and she held her hand out to signal to Daryl she was going to try for it. She nocked an arrow and walked slowly towards the moving bush. A furry little head popped out of the leaves and looked at her.

"Puta Madre!" She cursed as the skunk lifted its tail and gave her a face full. She reflexively drew and fired as she stumbled backwards over a tree root and landed on her ass. She sputtered and coughed choking on the smell. She wiped the oily liquid from her stinging eyes with the sleeves of her shirt.

Daryl was hunched over shaking and she was worried for the jackass for half a second before realizing he was laughing. He straightened and saw the look on her face setting off another laughing fit. She wanted to be angry but she couldn't help the smile breaking out across her face. She'd never heard anything so beautiful in her life.

"I'm glad you're having fun." She snarked. "This will take forever to get out."

Daryl coughed and wiped his eyes as his face returned to normal. "That's never coming out." He grunted and stepped over her. He reached around in the bush pulling out the dead skunk, her arrow protruding from it's back. He yanked the arrow out and started to tie it on alongside the other game. She gaped at him.

"What?" He grunted, "Skunk's good eatin'."

He offered her his hand and he pulled to to her feet. He made a noise and covered his nose and mouth with his arm backing up putting distance between them. "Gee, you sure know how to make a girl feel special." She muttered.

His eyes were smiling even if she couldn't see the lower half of his face. He gestured with his free hand for her to go ahead. "Andalé."

She scowled. She was already regretting teaching him spanish.

* * *

Carol slid the gate closed behind them and her nose wrinkled in disgust as Daniela went past her. Up the hill a little ways Rick, Glenn, Maggie, and T were talking to the convicts. Rick didn't look happy. She jogged up the hill to meet them and before she got a word out they recoiled. Rick's brows furrowed and his eyes watered.

"Oh man, what is that?" Glenn said muffling his voice with the back of his hand.

"That's dinner." Daryl answered from behind her holding up the rope with all the squirrels and the skunk. Everyone stared and her and she rolled her eyes and walked on. As much as she wanted to make a case for Axel and Oscar, no one was going to listen to her smelling like sulfur and burnt rubber.

Up inside the interior fence Lori and Beth helped Hershel walk around on a set of homemade crutches. She smiled in greeting, and to their credit they did their best to cover their disgusted reactions. "You get anything?" Lori asked while breathing through her mouth.

"Half a dozen squirrels and a skunk." Lori made a face, "Yeah I know," Daniela continued, "I'm heading inside to clean up right now, you want me to bring you some hot water when I'm done?"

"Would you? Lord knows I need it, my ankles are the size of grapefruits right now." Lori rested a hand on her belly.

She nodded her head and then looked at Hershel. "I didn't expect to see you up and about so soon."

"There's not a lot that can be done from a cot in a jail cell unfortunately." His tone was light, he was feeling much better. "I'd appreciate it if you could help me draw up some plans for the farm later, Maggie said you have a good head for numbers."

Daniela frowned, "I don't know much about farming, but I'd be happy to look over it for you." Hershel nodded, satisfied. She said her goodbyes and headed inside to clean up.

Rick guessed there was only a month or so of water left in the tower, if they were careful. So instead of turning on the faucet and standing under the stream of water in the showers like she wanted to, Daniela stood in the kitchen where they first freed the prisoners a few days ago. Normally she'd be worried about literally being caught with her pants down, but she figured after spending ten months in the same room they wanted to be in the kitchen even less than they wanted to be in the cellblock full of corpses.

She filled the industrial sink with a couple of inches of tepid water then dumped a few scoops of baking soda and dish soap into it. She scrubbed every inch of herself until her skin was red. Thankfully her bra and underwear had been spared. She didn't have another bra, and this one was barely holding itself together as is. She plucked at the dingey grey material, it used to be white, or maybe pink? They'd have to go into town for some new clothes once they were settled.

She felt a prickle on the back of her neck, giving her the distinct impression she was being watched. She turned towards the closed set of double doors. They hadn't moved any, and the hallway outside was silent. She moved closer to the door pressing her ear against the cold metal. She thought she heard the sound of retreating footsteps. After a deep breath to steel herself she pulled the door open and peered out into the empty hallway.

"Hello?" she ventured. He voice barely above a whisper. She couldn't bring herself to shout, some habits were impossible to break. When no one responded she closed the door again as goose bumps rippled across her bare skin. Whoever or whatever was down here, she had no intentions of being alone with them for long.

Daniela changed into a clean set of clothes stuffing the ruined ones into a plastic bag. The silence was nearly unbearable in her solitude, and she dreaded the long dark walk back outside. She should have asked Lori to keep her company. As she opened one of the doors the lights flickered and the heavy kitchen appliances hummed to life. She blinked in surprise, maybe Rick wanted to test the generators? She thought he'd give them all a warning first. Just a moment passed before the siren started.

Something was wrong. She shoved the door open and started running. The halls were bathed in red light flashing rhythmically in time with the blare of the alarm. Underneath it all she heard the slightest whisper of a snarl. Walkers. They shouldn't be inside the prison, unless the gates were breached.

She heard it again, accompanied by more and the sound of pounding footsteps. Her heart leapt into her throat, urging her to run back the way she came, but walkers rarely moved that fast without something to chase. She leaned her head around the corner to see Carol, nearly a dozen walkers in tow right behind her.

"Carol!" She yelled getting the attention of the older woman and all of her companions. She dropped her things and Daniela darted her hand out grabbing Carol firmly by the wrist and half-led half-dragged her back towards the kitchen. She forced herself to keep her eyes ahead, motivated by the chorus of snarls and snapping teeth right behind her. The walkers were fast but they didn't take corners too well giving the women just the lead they needed to get through the doors slamming them behind them.

Carol held the door as the walkers banged against it and Daniela frantically looked around for anything to prop against it. "They're getting through!" Carol grunted under the strain as bone white fingers poked through the opening. Daniela gave up the search and threw her shoulder into the door forcing it closed. The fingers caught in the door tumbled to the ground. The sheer force of the bodies pushing against the door had her feet sliding on the concrete. She exchanged a glance with the woman beside her. Sweat beaded on Carol's forehead, they weren't going to hold out for long.

The siren cut off suddenly filling the kitchen with only the sound of the walkers bearing down on them. Her boots squeaked against the door as they lost an inch. Daniela looked around the room for anything in reach that could give them the edge they needed, but she found nothing. An idea sparked in her mind and she fumbled with her belt. She lost another inch to the walkers by the time she pulled it loose from her the belt loops. She threw her bruised shoulder against it again this time crushing a hand in the gap. She couldn't close the door fully, but it was enough that she could loop her belt through the handles and pull it tight. It bought them time.

"I'll hold the door, you search the kitchen for anything we can use!" Daniela grunted when Carol took her weight off the door and she was forced to bear the brunt of it. The walkers could smell and hear them through the gap in the door and it whipped them up into a full fledged frenzy. They were hitting against the door wildly now, almost throwing Daniela. A walker wedged its face in the gap and pushed forwards peeling back its own skin revealing bone. Blood and pus ran down the edge of the doors pooling around the door handles as rotten teeth snapped inches from her face.

"Carol!" She screamed through gritted teeth.

She came back out of the kitchen wielding two big knives, meant for chopping. Carol thrust the end of one into the head of the walker and passed the second knife to Daniela. The gap was half a foot wide now and Daniela had to keep her belt taught, otherwise they risked letting all of them through at once. A walker lunged forward biting down on the leather belt. She tried to stab it in the head but another one grabbed her wrist forcing her to drop the knife. The snarling got louder and Daniela's heart felt like it was going to beat right out of her chest. Carol slashed at the arms grabbing onto her shirt.

She put her full weight against the belt, bracing one leg against the door, but she felt her grip slipping as he hands grew slick with sweat. Rotten teeth gnawed and frayed the leather and they braced themselves. The narrow strand of leather stretched into a narrow thread, as it was about to snap shots rang out and the walkers started dropping. A bolt lodged itself in the skull of the one gnawing on her belt and it fell. It was quiet and she pulled her belt out of the door and it swung open from the weight of the bodies pressing against it. At the end of the hall stood Glenn, Rick and Daryl. "Oh thank god." Carol breathed rushing to pull Daryl into a hug.

Daniela stepped over the bodies of the walkers, "What happened?"

Rick looked behind them and his shoulders slumped when he realized they were alone. "There's been a breach, Hershel and Beth are still in the courtyard, stay with them, keep 'em safe. We gotta press on."

"I'll go with you." Carol said. Daniela gave her arm a squeeze and nodded to Daryl before making a break. They would be okay, they had to be.

* * *

Daniela stood with Hershel and Beth inside the fenced in walkway leading back to their cellblock. She gripped the butcher knife in her hand so tightly her knuckles ached. "They'll be back soon." She said for what felt like the tenth time. Beth and Hershel gave no indication they heard her, both pressed firmly against the fence waiting for any sign of life. It was probably for the best, she was saying it for her own benefit as much as theirs, and even she couldn't get by on faith alone.

She figured this was one of the worst things about the new world; the waiting. Not knowing when the people you cared were coming back, or if they were coming back at all. Closure was a luxury now. Sometimes people never come back and you never know what happened. Never know if they're still alive trying to get back, never know if they were hurting and needed you. And waiting to know whether you'll know was one of the most agonizing experiences Daniela could imagine.

A rusty door creaked open and they piled out, first Rick, then Glenn, Carol, Daryl, Oscar and then Axel. "Hershel!" Rick called out.

"You didn't find 'em?" Hershel said easing the gate open.

Glenn ran his hand through his hair, "We thought maybe they came back out here."

"What about T?" Daniela asked.

"He didn't make it." Carol answered, her voice breaking over the words. T Dog was gone.

"That doesn't mean the others didn't." Rick said, hi voice tinged with desperation, "We're going back! Daryl and Glenn, you come with me…"

She heard it then, a pitiful sound, barely above a whisper.

The baby cried again and Rick turned to look as Maggie and Carl emerged from the catacombs, both covered in fresh blood. Carl cradled a bundle of blankets in his arms. Maggie started to cry, and realization hit Daniela like an icy blade to the heart. Rick took a step forward then stopped, lowering his gun.

"Where..?" He started, his voice raw, "Where is she?"

Maggie didn't respond, tears flowing freely down her face. Daniela's own eye's started to sting. Rick made to go back in, but Maggie stopped him, "No, Rick. Don't!"

He crumbled then, fell to the ground, a man completely broken by the world.

* * *

Daniela thought she'd get used to loss. You see enough people you love die and you become numb to it. But Daniela felt it, felt every damn one of them like holes in her very being. She reached out for them and she felt herself tumbling headfirst into the place they used to fill. Agony wasn't the right word, it was a dull ache she felt in her bones, so deep she couldn't remember what it was like to be without it.

Daniela stood suddenly, nearly toppling the chair over. She looked around her cell and started gathering up supplies. Food, water, extra clothes, extra ammo. She stuffed them down into her bag and grabbed her bow where it sat propped against her bed. She cast one last glance into her cell and lingered near the desk. She slid the pad of paper and a pen over scrawling a quick note on the top page; an old world courtesy and a new world necessity. She tore it out and set it on the table tucking the notepad and pen into her jacket pocket.

She glance over her shoulder as she crossed the field, if someone saw her they'd try to stop her. She was worried it would work. Glenn worked on the far side of the field, digging graves for their friends. She sped up and started pulling the gate open. "Hey wait!" Glenn called. She pretended not to hear him. She slipped through the gap and closed the gate behind her. The noise got the attention of nearby walkers which started ambling her way. She hear Glenn curse under his breath. "Hey! Over here!" He yelled, banging his shovel along the fence to get their attention.

She took her opportunity and made a break for the woods, she stabbed a walker that was blocking her path and sprinted for the tree line. Once she was in, it was an easy enough task to leave the walkers behind her. Whatever Daryl might say, she could at least conceal herself from the undead. She walked heading nowhere in particular, straying from the path when she needed to duck down out of sight.

She had no plans besides the vaguest sense of Go. She needed to be somewhere else, anywhere else. The prison was supposed to be safe, just like the farm. How was she supposed to be happy there? If it meant building a life on top of their friends bones? But tt wasn't the prison that killed Lori and T Dog, it wasn't really even the walkers, they were a loaded gun in someone else's hand. Andrew was the reason her friends died. Anger flared in her gut and she made no effort to stamp it out. He was gone, shot by one of his own and here Daniela was having to live with his choices.

Daniela halted when she heard something crashing through the underbrush. She ducked into a crouch and peered through the woods. She couldn't believe her luck, only a dozen yards down stood a wild pig. If she brought that back, they wouldn't have to go hunting for a week at least. How she was going to carry home a pig that was bigger than her she didn't know, but she'd figure it out. She nocked an arrow and drew back, wincing at the way her bow creaked when she did. The pigs ears twitched but it hadn't seen her yet. She let go and the arrow went flying.

Nothing could have prepared her for just how human a dying pigs cries were. A chill shot down her spine as it squealed and crashed across the forest floor. Not a kill shot then. Stupid, Daryl told her the arrows only had the piercing power for small game. She drew her knife and followed it, she had to end it's suffering. She followed the dark trail of blood and the pitiful wailing, no doubt scaring off any other game she might have stumbled across. Daniela wasn't the only one drawn by the sound, a few walkers staggered out from behind trees and gave chase, the pig was slowing down, they converged on it. She cursed to herself and turned to leave when she heard voices. She ducked down and weren't her people.

More walkers ambled past her hiding place and it occurred to her that she was stuck, in between a small herd of hungry walkers and people, she wasn't sure which one she'd rather face. Instead of choosing, she threw her pack into the nearest tree and clambered up after it. She hauled herself and her bag higher into the tree where the leaves were thickest, thanking god for the muted colors of her wardrobe.

Someone gave orders, telling them to fan out and kill the walkers. She watched as a small group of men armed to the teeth snuck up on them. They attacked at once, and as brains and blood went flying, she had to admit it was impressive. "Yo Martinez!" A voice called. The name needled at the back of her mind, it sounded familiar. "Take a look at this, seems like we got an archer."

Daniela cursed herself, the arrow in the pig was a dead give away. She moved to a lower branch so she could get a better look at the leader. Her foot slipped in the moss and her feet went out from under her. She grunted desperately scrabbling for purchase as she dangled precariously over a twenty foot drop. She swung her legs up wrapping them around a branch, and her breathing came out on short bursts. "You hear that?" one of the men called.

The leader snapped and they fanned out. She held her breath as she felt her grip slipping on the branch. A man walked directly below her scanning the ground around him. She felt as her quiver began to tip and she could do nothing as one by one the arrows slipped out plummeting to the earth. "Hey!" He barked looking upwards.

They recognised each other at the same time.

"Mierda."

"Fuck me."

Daniela pulled herself back into the tree quickly and scrambled further up it. She glared down at Martinez as his men surrounded the tree, several guns trained on her. She was a sitting duck.

"Ain't that the one-"

"No way she's the same-"

You sure-"

"Hey Chica, long time no see!" He called up at her.

"Vete a la mierda!" She spat at him.

He chuckled and turned to one of his buddies, "Yeah it's the same one." She didn't know how she was going to get out of this one, if they were strangers maybe she'd have room to negotiate, but not with these people who tried to kill her all those months ago. She didn't see the kid among them.

"I'm gonna need you to come down now." Martinez called up to her. She hesitated, and he said, "look either you climb down yourself," He cocked his gun, "Or you come down the express route."

She shifted grabbing her bag, and her bow, carefully picking her way down to the lower branches until it was only a ten foot drop. From here she could get a clear head count, which sent any hopes she had of escaping right out the window. "Throw your bow down, gently, or we'll light you up." Daniela tossed her bow to Martinez who caught it easily passing it to the man beside him. "The bag next, then you."

Daniela held her bag and scanned the faces below her. Bingo. She threw her bag as hard as she could at the cripple, some old white guy missing his hand. It hit him square in the face and she dropped out of the tree next to him. Pain lanced up her leg from her the fall but she forced herself forward with the momentum of the drop. She got maybe two steps before pain exploded at her scalp. The crippled had her by the hair. She grabbed at his hand and twisted around to face him. The last thing he expected was for her to rush him so she used the bit of leverage she gained to headbutt him square in the nose as hard as she could. It worked, his grip loosened as fresh blood poured from his nose.

"Bith!" He yelled grabbing for her.

She darted out of his reach only to run head first into Martinez. He raised his hand and brought the butt of his gun down on the top of her head.

* * *

Daniela groaned as consciousness returned to her. Her head felt like it'd been split open and she was already motion sick. She sat up suddenly ignoring the way her vision swam. She was tied up in the backseat of a military truck alongside the cripple. Dried blood clung to his upper lip and dark bruises were beginning to form under his eyes. She tried to scoot away from him on the bench seat but he grabbed her roughly by the arm with his good hand.

"Not so fast Princess." He said in a harsh southern accent. Her eyes were drawn to where his right hand should have been, instead there was a metal prosthetic in form of a very sharp looking knife. "Admiring the hardware huh?" he said holding it out for her to look at. She could help but flinch as he brought it up to her face. "Made it myself."

She could see her own terror reflected in the blade. She turned away from it instead looking outside the truck to try and get her bearings. The truck's brakes squealed in protest as the slowed to a stop. She heard the horrible groaning of a heavy metal gate swinging open. The truck rolled through and she tried not to gape at the guards on top of the walls as they passed through. Even more shocking were the buildings, bright windows stark against the dark faces. People milled in the street and a pair of children raced to keep up with the truck. She turned back to her captor, "Where are we?"

He grinned and leaned in close, his rancid breath ghosting across her face.

"Welcome to Woodbury Princess."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Puta Madre - son of a bitch**   
>  **Vete a la mierda - drop dead/ go to hell**


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really have an excuse for why this took so long, writers block came and took a huge dump on all my motivation, and I'm not totally satisfied with this chapter but it is what it is. So with that rousing speech, I hope you enjoy it!
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> ***Trigger Warning* See bottom for details**

 Daniela barely had a chance to orient herself before the door at her elbow few outwards. Martinez leaned in and grabbed her wrists, and to her surprise, cut the rope. She flexed her tingling hands waiting for feeling to return. She could kick him in the face and make a break for the wall, but she’d be full of holes before she made it within throwing distance. Martinez scowled, “Don’t even think about it.” She let him help her down from the truck with one last fleeting glance at the one handed man. He winked at her.

She took one step on her injured ankle and faltered, Martinez took a hold of her to stabilize her and she wrenched her arm out of his grasp. He sighed, “Come on, don’t make me carry you in.” She was aware of the eyes on them. Some people gathered around the truck talking to his men. she swore there was even a woman in a dress. He took her arm again, a chivalrous gesture to any onlookers, but she squirmed under his firm grip. He helped her up the steps of a brick building.

Just inside the front door was a small cramped entry way. She felt a welcome mat under her boots and she stared at the pristine white hallway lined with paintings. Martinez dragged her down the hallway and pushed her through a doorway. A neat queen sized bed took up the majority of the space. “Wha-?” She turned around only to have the door shut in her face.

She had no idea what they had planned for her, and she didn’t care. She needed to get out _now._ It was one thing to piss off a random group in the woods, but she was surrounded now, and she’d already managed to make their leader hate her. She held a knife to his face, that wasn’t something Martinez would forgive easily.

She tried the door to find it locked from the outside. The murmur of voices carried over the soft hum of electricity. They had _electricity_ , she turned around and squinted at the light in the ceiling. She never realized how noisy light bulbs were. The room was about the size of her bedroom at her parents house, but here in a new place she knew nothing about, it was suffocating. She turned back to the door slamming her hand on it, “Hey!” She called, “Let me out!” The voices quieted down and she waited. When no one came she slammed her hand against the door again, and again. “Let me out! Let me out _let me out_!”

Footsteps stomped over and the door was wrenched open. She blinked in the face of an unfamiliar man. “Either you shut up or we find a way to shut you up.” he slammed the door again and turned the lock. “It’s just protocol.” he added before walking away. His tone much akin to someone dealing with a toddler throwing a tantrum.

She closed her eyes and breathed slowly through her nose. The panic subsided, overridden by instinct. Nothing in the room stood out as a weapon immediately, they were careful of that. What Daniela did see she knew she could work with. She switched the light off and waited in the dark for her eyes to adjust. She’d been without electricity for a while now, her eyes had long since adapted. Daniela went to the far wall and yanked the curtains to the side. She smiled; no bars, only a screen. Years of living with strict Catholic parents taught her everything she needed to know about sneaking out of a house undetected. Not an easy feat considering Cuban mothers and their sixth sense.

She reached up and pulled the curtain rod down out of the window yanking the floral drapes off it. She pulled the smaller bar out of the larger and tested the weight, not ideal, but it would do. She eased the window up quickly, going slow only made it seem suspicious, this way the noise could have come from anyone in the house. She popped the tabs and carefully pulled the screen into the room with her. Her window sat across a small alley from another house, thankfully their windows were dark.

It wasn’t a far drop from the windowsill, but her ankle barked in protest when she came down on top of it. She lost her footing and fell sideways into a dead rose bush. “What was that?” someone called from around the front of the building. She froze as thorns bit into her skin, she could already feel a new cut oozing on her face.

“Nothing man, you’re just gettin’ jumpy.” A different voice answered.

“I need some sleep, you know this is the third twelve-hour shift I’ve been scheduled for this week?”

“Patrol’s been stretched pretty thin since..”

“Don’t talk about that here.” The other voice reprimanded.

Daniela held her breath then started to extricate herself from the bush, she hissed in pain when reluctant thorns scraped against her skin as she pulled away. The front was a bust, with the lit streets and armed guards, but maybe there was a back way. She held the curtain rod in her hands and set off at a jog. Her ankle gave her an uneven gait, she had no idea how she was going to make it all the way back to the prison by herself. She had to try though, she never meant to be gone this long, they had to be worried about her by now.

At the end of the alley was another street, more dimly lit, almost empty. She walked out and held the curtain rod down at her side, as to not arouse too much suspicion. She kept a brisk pace heading in the direction she thought she was brought in. The wall stood at the end of the lane, a brightly lit beacon, with no guards in sight. She guessed they lacked the manpower to keep a full perimeter.

She almost wished there had been a guard, she needed real weapons, but in picking a fight she risked outing herself. It was better if there was as little a trace as possible. She started jogging, it was close, just a dozen yards away. She heard footsteps on the sidewalk behind her, she turned to look over her shoulder and almost tripped.

“Puta Madre!” Martinez cursed as she started running for her. His shoes slapped the pavement echoing across the empty street. It took him no time at all to catch up to her. When she felt him right behind her she whirled, the curtain rod sung as it cut through the air. He caught the brunt of the blow with his hand, his eyes were murderous. She tried to pull it out of his hands but his grip was firm. He wrenched it out of her hands and grabbed her by the arm. This time he made no attempt to be gentle, her arm socket screamed in protest and she stumbled over her feet to keep up with him.

“I don’t fucking need this right now.” He dragged her down the street, curtain rod still in hand. “Why’d you run?” He demanded.

“You locked me in a room with no explanation and no other options.” She gritted out.

He glowered at her then shook his head, “You could have stayed put. You’re only making things worse. The Governor doesn’t like when new additions explore the town without getting the tour first.”

What kind of creep talks about himself in the third person? Not to mention calling himself the ‘Governor’. Maybe it was childish, but she dug her heels into the asphalt and made herself heavy, pulling against his strength. He might be able to drag her around but she would not make it easy for him.

“What have we got here? A little late night visit?” both of their heads snapped in the direction of the voice. The cripple made his way down the street over to them. Martinez cursed under his breath. She looked between the two men, “I have to admit my feelins’ are a little hurt Princess.” he neared and Martinez’s grip tightened. “Figured you might wanna finish what you started earlier. But I guess you bean bandits gotta stick together, not a lot of you left.” His eyes flashed dangerously.

Martinez scowled. “It’s none of your concern Merle. I’m taking her back now.”

Daniela balked, did he say Merle? What were the odds there was more than one Merle missing his hand? She scanned his face, trying to pick out any resemblance, and she stopped on his eyes. It was unmistakable even in the dark, he had the same crystal clear blue as Daryl. Merle’s eyes narrowed at her, catching the recognition on her face.

He looked at Martinez. “No so fast. Seein’ as she’s already slipped you twice, I’m thinkin’ you ain’t up to the task.” Merle grabbed her other arm and for a moment she feared she’d be caught in the middle of a twisted game of tug-o-war.

Instead Martinez let go. “Fine.”

She watched him go as uneasiness settled into her gut. Merle spat on the sidewalk and turned to her and said in a low voice. “Now how ‘bout you tell me how you know me?”

 

* * *

 

Daniela sat in the middle of an interrogation room, lit by a single shaded bulb dangling from the ceiling. It might have served another purpose initially, but there was no denying that’s what the room was now. Merle paced the other end of the small space, reminding her distinctly of an agitated mountain lion. He and Daryl were the same in that regard, Daryl always had an untamable air about him, but he never felt dangerous. His brother on the other hand…

She made the mistake of reacting to Daryl’s name, proving the relation once and for all. She refused to speak after that, she didn’t know anything about Merle and these people, she wasn't going to give up any information until she got some answers first, not that he was giving her a chance to ask any. She pretended she didn’t understand english and watched as the older Dixon’s anger grew. He pushed the table out of the way and grabbed her by the front of her shirt. “Where. Is. My. Brother?” spittle landed on her face and her lip curled in disgust.

“Dammit I know you understand me! I’m gonna give you one more chance-”

She cut him off talking over him in rapid spanish, _“I not telling you anything! The sooner you get that through your thick skull-”_

The door creaked open revealing a tall middle aged white man. Clean cut with a casual demeanor about him. That was almost more unnerving than Merle’s knife hand. “Can I speak to you for a moment?” Even his voice was pleasant. Daniela watched as anger melted right off Merle replaced by anxious energy.

“Fuckin’ beaner snitch..” Merle mumbled under his breath and he let go of her shirt and followed Mr. Pleasant out into the hallway.  Daniela marked another tally down in the ‘Tell Merle Nothing’ column.

They talked in hushed voices, but she caught snippets from Merle. “-knows something about-” “must be set up pretty nice with-” “pretending she don’t understand me-”  The voices cut off and they walked back in. Merle settled against the wall by the door.

The other man pushed the table back into place. “You speak english?” He asked dragging a chair over so he could sit across from her. She hesitated her eyes sliding over to Merle then back to the man in front of her. She nodded.

Merle growled. “I knew you was lyin’ you little-” The man raised his hand and stopped the outburst in its tracks, a casual display of power.

Everything clicked into place and she couldn’t keep the surprise out of her voice. “ _You’re_ the Governor?”

He sat back in his chair, settling in. “I take it I’m not what you expected?”  She frowned. No wonder Martinez and Merle butted heads, one didn’t answer to the other, they both answered to the man sitting across from her. She didn’t know what she’d expected from the leader, but it wasn’t the clean-shaven man in front of her. “I assure you this isn’t our standard procedure, my associate over there seems to have jumped the gun a bit.” Daniela snorted. “I want to be clear, you are a guest here above all else.”

She leaned forward. “You interrogate all your guests?”

“You’re here by your own design, we can’t just have armed strangers roaming the streets.” He said evenly, “You were in that room for our safety as much as your own. We like newcomers to spend the night under close watch, just in case there’s any bites or scratches they’re keeping to themselves. And quite frankly,” He added, “ you’ve given us no reason to trust you.”

There it was, they were punishing her for what happened in the winter. She exhaled. “Where am I?”

“You’re in Woodbury, the locals have taken to calling it the last friendly town in the world. An antiquated notion I think, but who am I to ruin their fun.” He did a fine job making small talk.

Daniela was out of practice. “Can I leave?”

The governor smiled, “Of course, but you’ll have to wait until the morning for me to arrange an escort.”

“I don’t need an escort.” She said quickly.

“No offence, but you’re in no condition to travel.” He took in her frown and added, “Tell you what, you tell us where your people are and we’ll bring them here. We’ve got plenty of space.” He smiled and alarms started blaring in her head. He reminded her of Dave.

“I don’t have any people.” She mumbled.

“You mean to tell me you’ve been alone all these months? You’ll have to excuse me if I find that hard to believe.” he said, giving her a calculating look.

“I mean,” she started, “I had people. Not anymore.” she glanced down at her hands, “We were scavenging around an old warehouse, we thought it was clear but..” She trailed off searching for the right string of words. She looked up and met his gaze. “We were separated. I’ve been on my own since. I only fought your man Martinez because I was scared, a woman alone on the road has a lot to fear.”

The Governor held his hand up, “I understand. Since you’ve got nowhere else, you’re welcome to live here with us.” He smiled pleasantly, using her own lie against her. Smug satisfaction permeated the air around him, he’d boxed her in.

What he didn’t know was that she was not a rabbit caught in his trap, but a fox; more clever than him and willing to chew off her own leg to survive.

She smiled back, “Thank you.”

 

* * *

 

The next day, Daniela was the spitting image of good natured. She needed them to let their guards down first, trust her to walk around by herself. She needed time to plan, then she’d take the first chance to run she got. So she didn’t yell, didn’t fight, and didn’t hit the doctor when she told her she didn’t look like she was starving.

“It’s a lot easier to stay fed when they’re only one mouth that needs feeding.” Daniela answered.

The doctor raised her eyebrows. “Not a lot of people can say they made it alone, you’re lucky to be alive.” She didn’t have the same matronly tone Herschel often took when treating wounds, she was entirely cool and professional. Daniela’s heart twisted up.

She sighed. “So I’ve heard.”

The doctor didn’t bother responding, “It’s only a sprain, so you’ll be okay. But you need to stay off your feet if you want it to heal. Seeing as that’s not going to happen,” She said giving Daniela a stern look, “try to avoid, running, jumping, kicking, anything of that nature. Got it?”

Daniela bobbed her head and threw back the two little aspirin tablets. The pills stuck in her throat and she washed them down with a gulp of water from a paper cup. She slid off the table and as she walked into the hall and mustered a faint smile for her escort, Shumpert, a tall black man with short dreaded hair. If she recalled correctly he was the one to help Martinez out in the winter. She’d have a harder time convincing him she was no threat to them. It was probably intentional, with her size and stature she was easy to underestimate, but Shumpert knew what she looked like with a knife in her hand. It’d take more than pretty smiles to get him to trust her.

Back in her room Daniela was at a loss for something to do. The screen had been replaced on her window and she heard a guard pacing just outside it. If the Governor was being honest she would be let out in a few hours, but what then? She had a hard time believing they’d just let her join their community. If there was really a community. Would it be so bad to bring her people here? Dr. Stevens seemed more than happy to be a part of Woodbury, but she couldn’t be representative of the whole town. Besides, the type of man that needed to employ someone like Merle Dixon as his right hand man definitely had dealings in things less savory than playing mayor and keeping people fed.

Daniela kicked off her boots and eased herself onto the bed, her sore and achy body sagging in relief. Her brain was still buzzing but her body was tired. She allowed herself to drift off, she was safe for now at least.

 

* * *

 

Daryl walked into the cell block and rolled his shoulder. He was sore from his trip down into the catacombs. Everything looked secure, but he didn’t find Rick though he did pick up on his trail. Even he hard a hard time believing one man could take down that many walkers alone, and he’d seen Rick in action. Grief affects people differently, that what people were always saying. Daniela, for example had been avoiding everyone since yesterday. He left her alone, figured if she wanted something from him she’d come find him.

Still, she normally didn’t keep to herself for so long. Daniela wasn’t the kind of person to sit and sulk when shit went sideways, she normally sought him out like a heat seeking missile. He had a hard time understanding that; needing people. It was probably because he spent most of his life on his own, and if he wasn’t alone he was trying get that way. The whole ‘having people’ was still new to him, and he was dangerously close to getting used to it.

He entered the cell block and scanned the room for a dark head of hair. Carol gave him a tight smile from the upper floor and Glenn and Maggie moved to block his path. He raised his eyebrows while Glenn opened and closed his mouth like a fish. “Spit it out.” He said.

Glenn sucked in a breath and looked at Maggie, her shoulders drooped, “Daniela’s gone.”

Daryl’s chest tightened. “What do ya mean _gone_?”

Glenn shifted on his feet and looked at the ground. “I saw her leaving by herself yesterday and-”

 

Glenn shifted on his feet and looked at the ground. “I saw her leaving by herself yesterday and-” He trailed off. “Here.” He said pushing a wrinkled paper into Daryl’s hand. 

“Yesterday?” Daryl snarled taking the note. “And you didn’t stop her?”

Maggie crossed her arms. “You ever tried to stop Daniela from doin’ something once she set her mind to doin’ it?” Daryl scowled. Daniela was stubborn, she dug her heels in worse that an ass once she got an idea. It was usually easier to let her learn from her mistakes, but with Daryl that meant scaring off game or getting sick on expired pudding, not this. His eyes scanned the note again.

_ Went hunting. _

_ Don’t worry.  _

_ -D _

He crumpled it up and made to throw it, but he thought better of it tucking the note into his pocket instead.

“We thought maybe she found someplace to hold up overnight, but when she didn’t come back this morning...” Glenn said, his voice thick with guilt. _Good_ , Daryl thought. He turned on his heel and checked how many bolts he had left in his quiver. Enough. “Wait, where are you going?” Glenn called after him.

Maggie caught his arm, “Let us come with you. She’s our friend too.”

Her turned to face both of them, “If she’s dead, it's on you.” Maggie looked like he’d slapped her. He felt a little sorry, but he didn’t slow down as he left the cellblock.

 

 

* * *

 

She left a trail he could spot a mile away, and for once he was grateful for her general lack of finesse. To her credit she did a good job of stepping anywhere that wouldn’t make a lot of noise. He followed her, picturing exactly what she looked like when she took each step. Tension gripped his chest whenever he saw the tracks of a walker right on top of hers, but every time she evaded it and her bootprints continued along.  

She wove through the woods, headed nowhere in particular. Sometimes she’d veer off suddenly only to walk back to old path.  Daryl froze when he caught a whiff of blood, he crouched down and scoured the ground until he found another pair of tracks. Boar. She must have botched the shot, because both their tracks went off, both a lot more erratic. He jogged along following the trampled brush.He stopped short when he saw a small group of walkers, hunched over something _chewing._

No. No. _no_.

He raised his crossbow and fired at the closest one. The other two turned and rushed him. He fired another bolt into the head of one and bashed the last on with his crossbow and crushed its skull under his boot. Daryl almost tripped over the other bodies in his haste; walkers killed before he got there. Who or what they were chewing on was hardly more than a pile of bones and blood. The stench of decay hit him in a thick heady wave. He covered his mouth and forced himself to look through it. He had to know.

It wasn’t her.

He felt every muscle in his body relax all at once, it was the first time he really took a breath since leaving the prison. A glint of metal caught his eye, there in the middle of the gore lay an arrow. One of the ones he made for her out of a couple dowel rods, some duct-tape, and a box cutter. He picked it up and wrapped it up in his bandana, stowing it in his bag. He backtracked and realized she never even got close to the pig, no, her tracks led right up a tree.

Around the base of it dozens of footprints hid hers. There was maybe six different prints all together. And along with them, long drag marks leading all the way back to the road.

 

 

* * *

 

Something changed when he was gone.

They were all crowded together in the atrium when he got back, even Rick. The conversation cut off suddenly and half a dozen heads turned to look at him. He walked down the steps as his eyes adjusted. He stopped. “Who the fuck is that?” He gestured to the stranger sitting down at the table like she owned it. He looked around the room waiting for an explanation and they shifted uncomfortably.

Glenn stepped in, “That’s Michonne, Maggie and I went to get formula for Lil’ Ass Kicker. We were in a tight spot, she helped us out.”

“We bringin’ home strays now?” He spat sizing her up, she was doing the same to him and he saw her hand twitch. “We got bigger problems, Daniela’s been taken.”

“We know.” Rick said.

The woman spoke up, “I saw it go down. She was taken by a group, I know where they’re going.” Her gaze pierced right through him.

He turned back to Rick. “You actually buyin’ this? How do you know she’s not just saying whatever it takes to save her ass?”

Rick rubbed his his jaw, “Her story checks out.”

“Pretty girl, dark hair.” Michonne said and he scoffed, he’d need more than that. “With a recurve and a gold necklace.” He watched her carefully, for any sign she was lying.

He slung his crossbow across his shoulder, “What are we still waiting ‘round here for?”

“There’s something else,” Rick said,”We know who took her.”

He looked around and waited for an answer, but no one one meet his eye, except for Michonne.

“Your brother.”

 

* * *

 

The door to the dim bedroom slammed open and hands were on Daniela before she could remember where she was. She struggled against them and a sound bubbled in her throat caught somewhere between a sob and a scream. Woodbury was overrun, and she was about to be eaten alive. She kicked her foot out connecting with bone and flesh.

“Fuck.” Someone cursed, “Get her secured, and put a gag on her. We don’t need her waking up the whole block.”

Not walkers then, but not much better. The light came on and her eyes burned as she tried to make out her assailants faces. A meaty hand shoved a balled up rag in her mouth and a bag came down over her eyes. As she was robbed of her senses she went limp and focused on the voices, the sounds of their breathing. Anything to help her figure out what was going to happen to her. Her hands were secured firmly behind her back and she was hauled to her feet.

She tried keeping track of her steps but every so often someone would jostle her causing her to stumble. If she was right they took her out a back door she didn’t even know the building had. There was only three of them, in her fear she mistook it for a lot more. But three was still too many for her to escape. She heard the soft hum people, it was growing distant as she marched on.

The air changed as she was brought into another building, it was stuffy here. Quiet. No one would hear her scream. All too suddenly she was thrown to her knees. Her heart slammed into her throat and as she saw a shadow move across her face she lurched forward. Her head slammed into something soft and a man cursed stumbling back. Someone whipped the bag off her head and spat the rag out blinking in the light.

Merle stood doubled over in front of her. She was on her knees in the center of the interrogation room from before. The table was pushed up against the wall alongside the chairs. A chill ran down her spine.

“You better kill me first, I won’t make it pleasant.” She spat. She glared at the man standing to the left of Merle. He shrank under her gaze and she turned it on Merle. He lunged forward grabbing a fistful of her her long hair. He wrapped it around his good hand pulling her halfway to her feet as pain burst from her scalp. She grunted as he pulled her close.

“I’ve killed people for less, I might have to take you up on that.” His face was red with rage and a vein throbbed in his forehead. They might be blood but he was nothing like Daryl. She spat into his eyes. Instead of hitting her like she expected he dropped her. Without her hands she had nothing to keep her head from cracking against the hard concrete floor. A throbbing pain spread out from the back of her head and she used her legs to put some distance between them by scooting herself back as far as the small room would allow.

Merle’s lip curled up at her and he wiped the spit from his face before turning on his heels and leaving the room followed by the two other men. Daniela balked, of all the things she was expecting she hadn’t guessed he would just leave. She dug her bare feet into the concrete and pushed herself up along the unfinished wall until she was standing.

She hadn’t got a good look before, she was too on edge from Merle’s presence, then the Governor’s. Now she could get her bearings. Three of the four walls were made from worn red brick, and one from metal siding. Bare pipes were fastened along the brick above her head, though she couldn’t tell if they were still in use. There were no windows, and only one door; likely guarded. No one thought to gag her again, but screaming would bring and end to her more quickly than it would bring help. So she couldn’t escape, but she could be ready for them when they came back for her.

Daniela crouched low and pulled her arms underneath her. The zipties bit into her wrists and she felt sweat break on her brow. Her arms slipped out from under her butt and she quickly pulled her legs through putting her arms in front of her. She twisted her wrists in opposite directions hoping the tension would cause them to snap, but it wouldn’t budge. She brought them to her mouth and dug her teeth into the firm plastic.

Just as she was making progress she heard voices in the hallway. She pulled the plastic from her mouth quickly and braced herself facing the door. Instead of Merle, the Governor walked through. Her took her in her disheveled state and his eyes lingered on her hands. He walk past her wordlessly and the door shut behind him. He pulled the table away from the wall and then set the two chairs across from each other all the while ignoring Daniela.

He sat down looking completely relaxed then gestured at the seat across from him. “If you don’t mind.” She hesitated, she didn’t have many options. She sat down as far back as the chair would allow, her shoulders tense. “Do you know why you were brought here?” She didn’t respond. “Because some new information has come to my attention that proves you haven’t been entirely honest with me.”

Daniela fought down the urge to squirm under his gaze. “I don’t know what you mean.”

The Governor leaned forward, a smile devoid of any warmth crept across his face, “If you tell me where your people are, I can promise no harm will come to them.” He paused, waiting for an answer. She said nothing. “No? Didn’t think so. Let’s try something else. Stand up, please.”

Daniela didn’t move. She knew his type. She _knew_ him. He was going to get what he wanted either way. His face grew dark. “Stand up. Now.” His tone was cold. It scared her.

Daniela stood. The Governor eased himself to his feet and walked over to her drawing his knife. She hated herself for it, but she took a step back. He grabbed her wrists and dragged it across her bindings. The zip tie fell away and she pulled her hands back like his touch burned her.

“Take your shirt off.” He commanded. She wouldn’t. He would have to force her. He loomed closer and it occurred to her just how much bigger he was. She lifted her chin defiantly.  

He pulled his gun from his belt and pressed it against her head. The barrel dug into her scalp.  He cocked it and she felt sweat break across her back. She told herself she was ready to die for her friends, no, her _family._ But what he wanted was more than that. Daniela wasn’t sure she could, she wasn’t strong like Maggie, or Carol, or Victoria.

He could easily force if off her himself, but that wasn’t the point. Her breath hitched as she started on the top button of her shirt. She couldn’t stop the tears that started to fall from her eyes. Her hands shook and she fumbled. She felt his impatience in the pressure of the gun against her head. She dropped her hands when she got to the last button. She made no move to shrug it off, her eyes cast firmly on the ground.

He set his gun on the table and pulled at his belt and she cringed at the sound of his belt buckle coming undone. She couldn’t look at him, and so she wasn’t able to move in time when he swung catching her in the face with the belt. Her eye exploded in pain and her hand went to guard her face. “I said take it off.”  She sobbed and with shaking hands she let her shirt drop from her. The door creaked open and she jumped back. The reflex of a cornered animal.

Martinez stood in the doorway his eyes immediately went to her and she shrunk under his gaze. He eyed her bare skin and the corners of his mouth drooped down almost imperceptible. The Governor turned to face him and Daniela lunged for the table. Her right hand closed around the grip of his pistol and his hand closed around hers. Her twisted her wrist and she let go with a cry of pain. He whipped the gun across her face sending her sprawling.

Pure unconstrained rage poured out of him. The Governor grabbed her by the hair and hit her in the jaw with his gun hand and she groaned. Stars danced across her vision and she watched him raise his leg to kick her. She braced herself for the connection but instead he lowered his foot and composed his face. He swept a stray hair back into place and grabbed his belt and knife from the table. She watched him walk through the door feeling Martinez’s eyes on her.

She turned her back as the door shut softly behind them and scrambled to put her shirt back on. She went so quickly she missed a button completely leaving it hanging off her oddly but she couldn’t bring herself to unbutton it to fix it. She clasped her hands together and opened her mouth, “Dios.” She choked out and agony lanced through her jaw radiating across her face. She already felt her eye starting swell where the belt hit her.

She settled on a silent prayer instead. He would hear her just the same. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***TW: for the Governor and his creepy sexual assaulty fuckery and physical abuse***
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **Puta madre - son of a bitch**
> 
>  
> 
> Merle might be a murderous chauvinist but he doesn’t strike me as the abusive type, and for all the opportunity afforded him he never uses his strength/power to hurt women. Which is why any violence between him and Daniela reads more as reactionary than as outright abuse.
> 
> It doesn’t excuse him by any means, I just didn’t want anyone to think I’m trying to paint  him as a woman beater/rapist. The Governor on the other hand...


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made some tweaks to chapter 14 that may explain some events in this chapter so if you’ve been reading as I post I suggest you give that chapter a quick reread before continuing on with this one, but it’s not absolutely necessary. I made the mistake of just posting the latest chapter without having written anything after it and when I reworked some of the new plot I realized there were missing pieces in the older chapters. I promise not to make a habit of this, I learned my lesson and I will be writing several chapters ahead before posting anything again. Thanks for all your patience and understanding while I figure this stuff out.

Daniela hated feeling small, but right now she was doing her best to shrink herself. It reminded her distinctly of her childhood. Her mother’s portable tv playing in the kitchen, some kind of sport playing in the living room, both competing in volume. Then the yelling would start, slamming drawers and cabinets and her mother's voice, calm and even under her father’s shouts. He had a way of filling a building with his anger, it pushed you away and squished you down until there wasn’t enough room left to breathe. Daniela never knew what set it off. He had a temper like that, smiling and humming a tune one moment, shattering dishes and punching holes through doors the next. 

Daniela loved her father deeply, but she spent a lot of time tiptoeing around him. It left her wary of unpredictable men. She could sense the violence on them, rolling under their skin coiled tight like a cobra. Usually these men were the picture of friendly ease on the surface, the kind of man you  _ want _ to like, until you stopped being compliant. Men like Dave and Tony, men like the Governor.

He sat across from her at the table, a soft smile stretched across his lips as he surveyed the damage he’d done to her. He looked at her with a clinical eye, eyes moving across her skin quickly, taking notes. She raised her chin defiantly, and tried to keep her hands from trembling as she laid them flat on the table.

They looked at each other, and Daniela felt distinctly like a deer staring down the barrel of a gun, not wanting to move lest she seal her fate. She straightened her back and reminded herself; she was a fox. The Governor’s smile didn’t budge from his face, his smile only grew as if he’d read her mind.

Daniela cracked first. “I already told you everything I know, if you’re here to kill me just do it already.” She winced at the waver in her voice.

“We’ll get to that. Now,” He said leaning forward placing his own palms on the table, “Is that your final answer?”

Her skin crawled. She tucked her hands under the table and swallowed. She gave him a tight nod.

“I had a feeling you’d say that, so I took the liberty of having one of my men go through your things.” He pulled something from his pocket and Daniela felt her heart start racing, she couldn’t think of anything in her pack that would give the prison away. He slid it across the table towards her and her blood ran cold.

“Go ahead.” He nodded his head at it.

She felt herself blanche, but she fixed a blank expression on her face. It might not be too late… The Governor smiled, this time it was not small. It was the wicked smirk of a man who knew he’d won.

She picked it up and turned it over in her fingers. It was the pen she tucked into her jacket pocket after leaving her note, with ‘Meriwether County Correctional Facility written along the length of it in bold white lettering. Everyone she had in the world would be killed because an archaic courtesy. Because of her.

* * *

 

She thought it might have been early morning when she was taken, but it could have just as easily been evening. She worried her necklace between her thumb and index finger, running calloused skin over the soft edges of Santa Maria’s face. She ached, not just her stiff joints and swollen face, but deep in her gut. The edges of her vision went fuzzy. She dropped her necklace and swiped at her eyes with the back of her wrist. 

She needed to formulate a plan for what she would do when they came for her. Daniela hadn’t forgotten the Governor’s promise. She’d run out of usefulness, it was only a matter of time before he sent someone after her to clean up his mess.  She had to get back, at least to warn them. If she wasn’t already too late.

She forced herself to stand and take a few uneven steps towards the table. Cold seeped into her socks from the concreted and she rocked on the balls of her feet, her head cocked as she listened. Distant footsteps echoed down the hall in her direction. She lunged for the table sliding the last few feet on the grubby floor. Both the table and chairs had metal frames, nothing she could break off, but at the very least she might be able to knock him on his ass and give her a chance to steal his weapon.

She picked up a chair and positioned herself beside the door, so when it opened she could swing with all her strength. The footsteps increased in volume as her victim approached and she braced herself raising the chair high above her head in her shaking arms. The door opened slowly and he turned to her, mirroring her wide eyed open mouthed gape perfectly.

She prayed for mercy, she got Merle.

* * *

 

Merle eased the door open slowly, the last thing he needed was for someone to hear him sneaking into the holding cell without the Governor’s permission. He stepped into the room which was empty save for the table and  _ one _ chair. Movement to his left caught his eye and he turned just in time to catch the girl rearing up to cave his head in with the other one.

He grabbed the legs of the chair and pushed her just hard enough to throw her off balance sending her tumbling. He closed the door behind him to muffle the sound of the chair clattering against the concrete. Anger heated his face and he turned on her. “Jesus Christ woman, ya know I was kiddin’ bout all that ‘finish what you started’ shit right?”

She didn’t respond, she blinked at him all cow eyed and he took in her appearance. She was a looker before, but now she resembled one of them cabbage patch dolls with her busted up face. One of her eyes was swollen near shut and a nasty cut split through her lip and up across her cheek. Dark bruises shadowed her jaw and her shirt was buttoned wrong. Whatever he did to her was worse than a regular beating. She must’ve caught him in a bad mood.Did he already know about Michonne? Merle made sure to off that skinny kid, Julio or Javier or whatever the fuck it was. How could he know? 

He was already on thin ice.

“You.” he addressed the girl, he’d already forgotten her name.

“What do you want Merle?” She said flatly.

“You know what I want.” He said. He rubbed at his jaw, if she didn't tell him what he needed to know he’d have to find a way to make her. Then again if she didn’t squeal to the Governor after their session together he didn’t know what he could do. Merle was a bastard, but he wasn’t a rapist.

“I already told you I don’t know where your brother is.” She sounded  _ bored _ .

He snorted, masking his impatience.  “You’re a bad liar, girl. It’s in your best interest and mine for you to tell me where my baby brother is.” He was running out of time  _ and _ options. He was feeling twitchy, coming-down-off-a-bad-high twitchy. She watched him flex his good hand and met his eyes.

She straightened, her dark eyes focused on his, trying to read him. “He didn’t tell you?”

Merle stilled. If the Governor already knew and didn’t tell him...He was in deeper shit than he thought, but then, so was she.

“Where?” He demanded. 

“I’ll need something from you first.”  _ Bitch. _

He snorted, an attempt to look casual. “you’re in no position to make demands.”

“Fine then.” She stood up and crossed the room dragging the chair across the floor with her. She spun the chair around and sat down in it facing him, arms crossed. She was gonna try to wait him out, make a bet on which one of them was more desperate. He rubbed his hand across his face. He knew who he’d put his money on.

Merle cursed under his breath. “What do ya want?”

“Get me weapons, and any supplies you think we’ll need, we’ll be walking.” she said quietly.

He almost laughed, she must've thought he was stupid. Them both getting out of Woodbury was a longshot normally, half that with her gimpy.  “You think I’m just goin’ to be able to walk you out of here like nothin?”

She shrugged, like it made no difference to her. Merle scowled, there was a gate usually left unmanned near the biter pens, he could get them out if she stayed quiet and he kept track of patrols. He could ditch her ass the first chance he got. “It’s a deal,” He said, “ Now tell me where my brother is.”

She snorted, “How do I know you won't just leave me?”

“Look,” He said, his patience barely holding on by a thread, “Woodbury’s not workin out for me, it’s only a matter of time before…” He trailed off, she was listening intently. He wasn’t telling her shit she could use against him.  “You’d best not get in my way.” He pushed off the wall and stalked towards her.

She stood up lifting her chin. “Either I take you there myself or we both stay her for as long as it takes. I bet you don’t last much longer than me.” He looked her up and down, sizing her up, the top of her head barely came up to his nose. Stubborn bitch. If they met before the dead started walking, he might have liked her.

“My brother sure knows how to pick ‘em.” He muttered. He held his hand out to her, and she grasped it giving it a firm shake. Her hands were rougher than he expected.

“If you fuck me over I’ll put a curse on you that’ll make you wish you were dead.” she muttered releasing his hand.  

“You can’t do that.” He said, but the look in her eye made him step back just a little.  
  


* * *

 

Daniela paced, then she sat, then she paced some more. Too much time had passed, either Merle got caught and he was dead, or he decided to cut his losses and leave without her. _ “Comebola atorado!”  _ She kicked the chair and it scraped across the floor a few feet before tipping over. 

She’d need a contingency plan, her ambush probably would have worked if it had been anyone but Merle walking through the door. She should have gone through with it, then she wouldn’t still be stuck here.  _ Mierda _ . She kicked the other chair.

The door creaked open. “You wanna get the table too while you’re at it?”

Daniela jumped and breathed a sigh of relief when she realized it was just Merle. “I thought you left without me.” She said, sounding more pathetic than she intended. He didn’t say anything, just grunted as he tossed her bag to her.

It was lighter than it had been, the food and water no doubt already distributed or stored away. Her bow and gun were gone, most of her things were in tact though, and it was a hell of a lot better than what she had mere minutes before. She caught the pair of worn boots he threw her way. She tugged them on over her socks and pulled the laces tight. They were two sizes too big, and broken in all wrong for her feet. They would have to do.

Merle surprised her by taking his hunting knife from his belt and passing it to her. “I better not be pulling that thing out of my back anytime soon.” He said.

“Not any time soon,” she said, then added, “Thank you.” Merle grunted again. She shrugged on her bag and followed his lead. A weight left her body as soon as she stepped through the threshold into the hallway.

Merle kept a brisk pace, not quite jogging, but not walking either. Pain lanced up Daniela’s leg from her ankle and she gritted her teeth. She didn’t dare slow down or ask for a break, because he would leave her at this point. His body was tense and his gaze kept darting around wildly, more than usual awareness.

Merle was afraid.

He did mention that Woodbury wasn’t working out for him anymore, what could the Governor’s right hand man possibly have done to earn his superior's wrath? Maybe he refused to do a job? Though Merle didn’t strike her as the type to have any moral objections, or integrity, or self respect… The point being he had to have fucked up big to be afraid for his own life.

Daniela thanked God for the empty hallways. They were almost out of the building now. She opened her mouth to ask Merle where they were going next when he stopped suddenly in front of a group of armed men headed by none other than Martinez. Merle cursed and raised his gun, and five guns were raised on him in turn. Daniela gripped the knife tightly in her right hand and Martinez’s eyes slid over to her, widening briefly in surprise. She ducked behind Merle, if bullets started to fly her knife wasn’t going to do anyone much good. 

“He sent  _ you _ ?” Merle asked, “I’m feelin a little insulted.” He managed to sound cocky despite the number of weapons leveled at his head.

“He’s busy.” Martinez said and Merle shifted. For the first time ever he looked unsure of himself. “Come on man, don’t make this harder than it has to be. Both of you come with me right now and he might make it quick.” Martinez had the decency to look remorseful as he tried to catch Daniela’s eye.

“We both know that ain’t gonna happen.” Merle growled. She heard his leather glove groan as he tightened his grip on the trigger.

A small grey canister bounced into the space between the two groups and Martinez blinked at it before thick white smoke started spewing out of it. Daniela grabbed Merle by the back of his shirt and yanked him back with all her strength. They hit the ground as the gunfire started, bullets ricocheting off the brick walls, fired  from more than one direction. She wasn’t sure who was shooting, but it didn’t really matter.

Smoke clouded her vision and filled her lungs choking her. She crawled on her belly blindly away from the firefight. She grabbed in the direction she thought Merle fell, her hand connecting with warm flesh. “You hit?” She asked between coughs.

“Nah, keep going.” Merle shouted from somewhere to her right. Whoever was in front of her, it wasn’t him.

Lights flashed as the firing continued and people shouted, then screamed. She crawled on all fours keeping her head down and her knife in her fist. Rough hands grabbed her by the forearm and hauled her to her feet.  _ Two _ hands. Daniela tried to pull free but he was stronger than her. She yelped as something sharp stung her leg and she was picked up off her feet completely. With her arms pinned to her sides she thrashed and kicked her feet which thumped uselessly against the wall of flesh behind her.

“Let me go!” She cried lowering her head to sink her teeth into anything she could reach.

“Ow! Hey, stop it’s me!” He cried out.

“Glenn?” she almost sobbed. He dropped her and she turned throwing her arms around his neck. He smelled like sweat and dirt.

“Come on hun we don’t got time for this.” Maggie said grabbing her hand gently but firmly. The smoke was starting to dissipate and they weren’t the only ones still standing. They ran and Rick appeared at her side firing behind them.

“What about Merle?” Daniela shouted as he fired.

“Daryl’s got him, let’s go.” Rick ordered.

* * *

 

Daniela blinked as they stepped into the night, she stepped blindly grasping for anyone as her eyes adjusted. She’d been gone one day then? It felt like more. Walkers flooded the streets and gunfire sounded in the distance. A woman screamed. They started moving and panic slammed into her throat. She had to tell them. She stumbled forward tripping on her too-big boots. She fell hard colliding with the ground. Sharp pain shot up her leg from her ankle and a whimper escaped her lips. 

“Daniela!” Glenn cried out.

Rick turned and Daniela could make out his grim expression. “You good?” He asked. He shifted on his feet. She shook her head, her eyes stung. He moved towards her but Oscar bent scooping her up off the ground.

“I got her.” He said, shifting so he carried her bridal style. Daniela could feel the vibrations from his voice reverberating inside his chest. Rick nodded and made to keep moving.

“Wait, Rick!” Daniela called out. He stopped again and she felt anxious eyes on her. They needed to keep moving, but she had to tell them. “He knows,” she said, her voice cracking, “he knows about the prison.”

Rick looked at her for a beat, his face unreadable. She expected him to look angry, or scared, or disappointed, hell, anything would have been nice. “It’s alright.” He relented. He looked her in the eyes, and she let herself believe he meant it. “Now let’s move out.”

They ran quickly and quietly in a tight formation. Dodging walkers and shooting the ones that were unavoidable. It was absolute chaos in the streets. Daniela realized there were real people in Woodbury, not just the Governor’s lackeys. Women, men, and children that were helpless as droves of the undead staggered towards them. She’d caused this, however indirectly.

She pinched her eyes closed and focused on the sound of Oscar’s breathing. What felt like hours and was really minutes passed without any sign of him slowing or tiring. She didn’t expect to see him among the faces there to rescue her. While she’d never been unkind towards him and Axel, she hadn’t done anything to deserve their help either. She opened her eyes and looked up at him.

He glanced down at her briefly, “Glad to see your still with us.” He said in between strained breaths. She felt his chest heaving against her.

“We’re almost there, c’mon!” Rick waved them on and a burst of bullets whizzed through the air around them.

Oscar grunted and took a  few more steps before stumbling. Daniela slipped from his loose grip, landing awkwardly on her feet. “Wh-?” She started as a dark circle bloomed across his stomach, mere inches below where she’d been resting moments before.

He looked down at his stomach then back up at her. He opened his mouth when blood and bits of skull exploded out of the front of his head. She screamed and made out a figure emerging from the fog up the road. She stood glued to her spot, warm blood dripping down her neck.

“ _ Lets’ go _ !” Rick ordered spurring her into motion. He lined up his sights as Maggie returned fire from the top of a bus making up the bulk of the wall.

She propelled herself forward adrenaline thrumming through her veins. Glenn pulled her up and her feet scrambled for purchase along the side of the bus. They were almost in the clear now. She turned and watched Rick staring down the barrel of his gun at the figure in the fog. He stood frozen as the person bore down on him.

_ “Rick!” _ Daniela screamed as Maggie shot a spray of cover fire.

Hearing his own name snapped him back into his own body and he climbed the bus after them.

Glenn help Daniela down the other side and Maggie helped support her and they got clear of the perimeter. They sidled up alongside some train tracks and took cover behind an old boxcar. 

Daniela’s breath was loud in her own ears as Maggie helped to ease her onto the ground. She glanced around doing a quick inventory. She nearly jumped out of her skin as a woman crouched beside her. She started to scrambled backwards on her hands. Daniela blinked, her skin was a rich dark brown color and her hair was in dreads tied back with a headband. She might have believed she was hallucinating if not for the fact that Rick was glaring at her.

“Where the hell have you been?” Rick barked at her.

Even with the new edition and the loss of Oscar they were still two bodies short. “Wait, where’s Daryl?” She asked looking around Rick back the way they came, she couldn’t hear the gunfire anymore.

“They should have been right behind us.” Glenn said running his hand through his hair.

Maggie and Rick exchanged a glance. Daniela started to her feet grabbing at Rick to pull herself up.

“We have to go back! You don’t know what they’ll do to him.” Fear choked her and she looked around at her friends, pleading with her eyes.

Rick grabbed her firmly by the forearms to keep her from tipping over. “Maggie and I will go back, just get to the car okay? Michonne and Glenn will take you.” He said giving the new woman, Michonne, a firm look. The corners of her mouth twitched down at the dismissal.

Daniela watched them disappear into the night, walkers snarling distantly. Her heart twisted up, but calling them back would only draw unwanted attention. Hell, she couldn’t ask for a better pair to get Daryl back; smart capable Maggie and Rick, who’d do whatever it took. Glenn watched them go too, silence weighing heavily between them.

She turned at last feeling eyes on her. Michonne watched her, sizing her up, with her head still cocked to listen to their surroundings. Daniela stiffened and glanced at Glenn.

“She helped us find you.” Glenn offered.

Not much of an explanation, but it was all Daniela needed. She relaxed a bit. “Thank you.”

Michonne bobbed her head once, then said “We should get going.” She nodded her head back towards the trees away from Woodbury. “You good to walk?”

Daniela sighed again prying her eyes away from the town at their backs. “I’ll manage.”

* * *

 

They didn’t get more than a few miles before she started stumbling again and Glenn had to help support her as she walked.  Michonne kept the path clear in front of them. She was really something to behold, slicing through the air and walkers in one smooth movement. 

Cold quiet dawn crept over the horizon as they reached the car, cars actually. Someone thought to bring a second small sedan, as the hatchback would now be severely overcrowded. Daniela was grateful for it. She wanted nothing more than to lie down, which would have been impossible with all seven of them squeezing into the same car.

“There you go.” Glenn said easing Daniela so she was leaning against the car. She flashed him a small smile in silent gratitude and clutched at her face. Sharp pain flared along her jaw and she breathed hard through clenched teeth. Finally out of the fray and drained of adrenaline, her injuries were starting to wear on her. Glenn watched her, frowning. 

“What happened?” He asked. Michonne looked at him sharply, then her eyes grazed past Daniela’s face lingering on her bruises. Her gaze was inquisitive, probing, but she looked away and went back to wiping walker blood off her sword with an old shirt. She stood by the trunk of the car, a polite and  _ safe _ distance away.

“The Governor, the guy who runs it, wanted information on the prison, on all of you,” Daniela said quietly to Glenn, though Michonne would no doubt be listening. “I didn’t tell him anything I swear, he found out because of a pen I took when-”

“That doesn’t matter now,” Glenn said, “We’re practically in their backyard, with enough scouting he would have found us eventually.”

Daniela’s breath hitched over a sob and she looked down at her hands as she wrung them together. She’d failed them so monumentally and he was comforting her. Glenn continued, “What matters now is that you’re safe, when we get back we can deal with-”

Glenn whirled as twigs snapped announcing the arrival of their friends. Michonne stepped forward unsheathing her sword and Rick raised his gun in turn causing Glenn and Maggie to pull out their own. They all started shouting but it was white noise in Daniela’s ears as she laid eyes on him.

Daryl looked the same as she expected, and yet the sight of him made her heart twist painfully up into her throat. Her eyes settled on his for a brief moment. She once thought the blue of his eyes were cold, but she was wrong. They were a bright hot fire burning right through her, the familiarity of it made her ache.

But the moment was fleeting, he whirled on Glenn pulling up his crossbow as he put himself between his brother and his friends.

“Are you kidding me?!” Glenn yelled, “Look what his buddy did to Daniela? You want someone like him around Carol? Beth?”

Daryl’s eyes skimmed her face and his face darkened but he stood firm, “Merle didn’t have nothing to do with that.”

Daniela took a step back bumping against the car and tried to school her face away from whatever hurt lay there but it was too late. Guilt flashed across Daryl’s face and he lowered his bow.

Merle gave a cocky smirk watching the exchange. “Looks like you’ve really gone native, brother.”

Daryl turned on his brother, “No more than you hanging out with that psycho back there.” He threw his arm in an angry gesture back the way they came.

“Oh man, he is a charmer I’ll tell you that,” Merle said watching Daniela, “Been puttin’ the wood to your girlfriend Andrea.” He said turning to Michonne.

Michonne’s jaw clenched and Glenn cut in mirroring Daniela’s surprise, “Wait Andrea’s in Woodbury?”  

“I-I didn’t see her.” Daniela sputtered when the groups eyes went to her.

“Right next to the Governor.” Merle answered in smug satisfaction as bitter hurt flared in Daniela’s gut like bile. Michonne stepped forward pulling her sword, white hot fury radiating off her.

“I told you to stop that.” Rick said jumping between her and Merle. “Hey,” Rick said trying to focus her attention which was fixed on the older Dixon brother grinning from behind him. “You know Andrea?” Michonne didn’t answer.

“Mmhm, her and blondie were snuggled up all winter together.” Merle answered for her.

Rick looked conflicted and the others exchanged glances. Merle went on trying to goad Michonne or Rick or anyone into a fight. He was itching for it, despite his freshly busted lip. He locked eyes with Daniela and smiled, daring her to say something. Daryl yelled at Merle to shut up while Rick stood silent in deliberation.

“Enough.” Daniela said, her jaw screaming in protest as she forced herself to speak above a whisper. She continued when she had everyone’s attention. Daryl watched her, guarded and waiting.  “We can go back and forth all day, but if it wasn’t for Merle I might not have gotten out of there. We can talk about what he did or didn’t do,” she said pausing to look at Michonne, “back at the prison. Right now I just want to go home.” The last part came out so tired and sad even Michonne seemed to give, if only for a second.

“I think we can manage that.” Rick said.

They piled into separate cars, Merle and Daryl opting to take the sedan while the rest of them piled into the hatchback. Fresh hurt still stung her eyes and Daniela kept her back to Daryl as she climbed into the back seat sandwiched between Maggie and Glenn. She lay her head on Maggie’s shoulder as silence settled over them. Maggie raised a hand to gently stroke Daniela’s bloodied hair out of her face and Daniela finally let the exhaustion of the day wash over her. She was asleep the moment she closed her eyes.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Comebola atorado-** Choking testicle-eater


	17. Chapter 17

 

 Daryl paced the bottom floor of the cellblock like a caged animal. He was conflicted, being pulled in too many directions at once. After Rick chased off the new comers that showed up while they were in Woodbury, Daryl couldn't fight the new wariness of his friend. Rick had been heading downhill for a while, and now it felt like he took a nosedive off a cliff, but with Rick it was best to let him stew, he always came back around.

 Then there was Merle, back from the dead after almost a year. Daryl knew he should count himself lucky. Few people got anyone back after losing them the first time, but Merle’s presence at the prison put him on edge, like an itch in the back of his brain. It seemed wrong; his brother and the people he’d come to consider family existing in the same place. He didn’t like the person he was with Merle, hell, he didn’t even like Merle most of the time, but blood was blood. Whether he liked it or not that was something he’d never have with the others.

 Merle was only allowed to come back with them by the grace of Daniela, and it was close. That was a whole separate issue. He hadn’t had a chance to talk to her, not in Woodbury and not since. He was still pissed at her for being so stupid, leaving without saying a word to anyone. She was _lucky_ it turned out the way it did, she was still alive and intact. Mostly. A stab of guilt turned his stomach and he scowled at the ground. The look he gave her in the woods. . . He needed to talk to her.

 He knew she was in her cell, saw her disappear up on the top floor moments before he started his pacing. He took the steps two at a time passing by Carol and Lil’ Asskicker. The opening of her cell was covered with a white sheet decorated with little marker flowers. Daniela and Beth did a few of them like that, hunched over the sheets in the common room. “To make it more homey.” Beth explained. Neither of them were artists, but they seemed to do the trick. A few of the cells had them now, providing whatever semblance of privacy they could get in here.

 Daniela’s had never been down before, fully blocking her cell from view. He was hit with a burst of panic when he realized he had no way of knocking, and he sure as hell wasn’t just going to march in. He hesitated, feeling Carol’s eyes on him. It would be easier to walk away, easier to pretend he didn't care what she thought of him. He’d done it all his life. He wasn’t sure what waited for him on the other side of the sheet, and as much as it scared him, walking away scared him more.

 Daryl took a breath to steel himself and cleared his throat. He waited as she shuffled around the room noisily. Something got knocked over and he heard her curse under her breath in spanish. She whipped the sheet back and squinted up at him. Shadows still covered her as she gestured for him to come in. He stepped in ducking his head under the corner of the sheet and she let it drop behind him. He looked around the cell as his eyes adjusted. Some of her clothes were piled in the corner and the open case for her bow was half stuffed under her bed. A bucket full of dirty water sat on the floor by her bare feet. He looked up at her face and his heart stopped.

 It was worse than he thought, much worse.

 Her hair was tied up and without all the blood and dirt he could see her clearly. One of her eyes was surrounded by dark purple circle of swollen skin, and it faded out into reddish edges. She had a cut along her cheekbone following the curve of her face. It tapered off above another cut through the corner of her lips. The other side of her face along her jaw was clouded with a spiderweb of bruises, the center of which was so dark it was almost black. He didn’t see it before with her hair down. His eyes dropped down to her hands which were knotting up the hem of her shirt. Encircling each wrist was a mark from where she’d been bound.

 “It’s not as bad as it looks.”  She said quietly offering a small smile. One hand drifted up to her bare neck, grasping at something that wasn’t there. She wasn’t wearing her necklace. He’d only seen her take it off once to give a grieving mother some hope.  She noticed his gaze. “I um-” She started, her voice cracking on the last syllable. His chest ached.

 Her eyes started to shine and she looked up blinking heavily. Her smile twisted up as fat tears started to roll down her cheeks. He bridged the space between them hands flying to her face, cupping it between calloused palms wiping away her tears with his thumbs. She winced and he went to pull his hands away but her own shot up wrapping around his wrists, keeping him firmly in place.

 He’d seen her cry plenty of times before; whatever she felt, she was feeling it ten times stronger than everyone else. It seemed to be a staple of Daniela’s personality. But this was different. He’d never seen her look so fragile, even when she pressed herself against him in the hall of the storage facility so sure she was going to die.

 “I almost forgot about Lori the baby and T,” She sniffed, “The whole time I was there all I could think about was getting back to you,” She said, then added ,”All of you.”  Daryl’s chest tightened, something akin to fear gripped him. She continued, “And look what I caused.” She stepped closer, he could feel the heat radiating off her body and he was reminded of a memory; she was curled up around him, skin against skin under a heavy tangle of blankets. He chalked it up to fever dreams until he recognized the smell of her skin as they were pressed together behind a door waiting out the walkers.

 “Nah,” Daryl said his voice rough, “It wasn’t just you, it was Michonne too, and Merle.” Her tears had slowed and he looked into her warm brown eyes. Her breath ghosted across his chin.  His eyes dropped to her lips and he brushed his thumb across the blood crusted over the corner of her lower lip.

 A flash of her hurt face nudged at his brain, and he was assaulted with another stab of guilt. He needed to explain, make her understand. “Back in the woods…” he started.

 She pulled away from him, and he felt her withdraw, her eyes going dark, guarded. “Don’t. You don’t need to say anything.”

 His hands felt cold in her absence, he tucked them into the pockets of his vest. The few inches between them turned into miles. She stepped back and sat down on the edge of her bed.  “I thought,” He stopped, searching for the right words, “I was scared you were gonna make me choose between Merle and you, all of you.”

 She gave him a hard look, “If you think I’d do that to you then you don’t know me at all Daryl Dixon.”  His own temper flickered to life at her tone. “I already know who you’d pick.” She mumbled.

 “I didn’t know what to think!” He growled, she’d turned up with the shit kicked out of her and he knew Merle had something to do with it. He couldn’t stomach that thought, but he also couldn’t stomach the idea of losing Merle so soon after finding him again. “You don’t understand.” He said.

 She was on her feet, “I don’t understand?!” Her voice was almost at a shout.

 “You can’t.” He said his own voice raising to match hers. It was going south so fast.

 “You’re right,” She said, her cheeks flushed with anger, “Because you got your brother back and my sister is still dead.”

 Daryl stepped back. He’d forgotten about Victoria already. But she was mad before he said that, it had to be something else. “What do you want from me?” He demanded.

 Daniela looked at him, he saw a weariness settle over her, then she looked away. “I don’t want anything from you Daryl.”

 He reeled like she’d slapped him. Fine, if that’s what she wanted. He turned on his heel and stalked out of her cell hitting the sheet out of his way. Carol stepped out of his way with that damn look on her face. She’d overheard them. “Don’t.” He warned stomping down the stairs.

 

* * *

 

She lost her bow.  Got her bow taken from her actually. Daryl hadn’t bothered asking about it, he knew it would be a sore spot and he was glad he didn’t. He could read most people, because most people followed a pattern. Not Daniela. There were some things he knew; she would put herself right in the middle of the action, she would demand they do what’s ‘right’, she would stubbornly insist her way was the only way,  and she would most likely give away her portion of food if she thought one of the kids still looked hungry.

 When it came to how she’d act with him Daryl was mostly at a loss; sometimes she’d smile when she caught him watching her, and sometimes she’d blow up when he was trying to apologize. Some it apology it was, he’d fucked it up, got too hung up on defending himself. He wasn’t sure he’d even said the words ‘I’m sorry.’

 Daryl found himself, like he often did when he was upset before and after the dead started walking, thinking of Merle. He ended up in the courtyard, following the trail of destruction. Merle was always easy to track that way. He was crouched over a walker’s body, rifling through its pockets. He made no move to acknowledge his approach but Daryl had no doubt Merle heard him.

 “What’re you doing?” Daryl grunted.

 Merle ignored him, pulling a pack of cards out of the walker’s pockets. Carl would want those, it would give him something to do. Merle opened the pack and dumped it out, cards scattering in the wind while he poked his knife into the box. Not finding what he wanted, Merle tossed it too. He finally looked at Daryl. Daryl Braced himself as his brother opened his mouth, “You got yourself set up pretty nice here,” He started, “got a roof over your head, food in your belly, even got the sheriff kissing your ass.”

 Merle started pacing, his boots grinding the cards into the dirt. Daryl’s blood was starting to boil but Merle continued.  “I bet it didn’t take you more than a month to forget ol’ Merle. Hell, I might have forgotten for a month or two before I come looking If I had a pretty little thing like that warming my co-”

 “Enough.” Daryl ground out. Merle smiled, knowing he’d hit a nerve. He’d watched them in the woods, he knew he cared. He’d use her to get at him, to punish him for whatever he was pissed about now. Merle watched him, Daryl felt his jaw clench.

 “Well, I guess not so pretty anymore.” Merle said.

 Daryl snapped. He lunged forward, moving to push his brother but Merle was expecting it. He knew him too well. Merle landed a swift punch in his gut and Daryl felt the air leave his lungs. He grunted as Merle swept his feet out from under him throwing him to the ground. Daryl glared, waiting for his breath to return, having every intention of getting back up to throw another punch.

 “Don’t forget who made you, boy.” Merle spat, “You ain’t nothin without me.”

 “Man, what is your problem?” Daryl demanded getting to his feet. Something dark stirred at the back of his mind; a remnant from his childhood.

 “You’ve been sitting pretty with them this whole time while I was out risking my life for that asshole?” Resentment poured out of Merle like tar, he felt it bubble over splattering him, burning him.

 “We went back for you!” Daryl yelled stepping closer to his brother, “We went back to the rooftop but you were already gone.” He’d carried around his severed hand for christ's sake. His own resentment was boiling over, “Did you even look for us? You knew where we’d be.”

 Merle stepped back. “I was bleeding out after I had to cut my own hand off thanks to your _friends_.”

 “And after that?” Daryl asked, “did you even try?” Merle didn’t say anything, it was all the answer he needed. He was the same Merle who left him in that fucking house with their dad, and he’d left him again. This is who he was risking his place in the group for. Who he  was hurting Daniela for.

 He turned to leave and Merle grabbed him by the shirt. Daryl heard the tearing, he wrenched himself out of his grip turning his back away from Merle’s eyes. He shifted his body to cover the worst of it, but Merle had seen. For the first time ever Merle looked unsure of himself. “If I’d known…” He trailed off. He looked at the ground, “I had to get out of that house, I would have killed him. I didn’t know.”

 “Course you did. And you left anyway.” He turned again, not wanting to see how his words would affect his brother. He didn’t want to see the confirmation there. “You could have just cut your thumb off dipshit.” Daryl mumbled as he walked away, feeling worse than he had before he found his brother.

 Like always.

 

* * *

 

Rick disappeared again. He was like a ghost phasing in and out of existence, stuck somewhere in between. Merle expected the governor to retaliate, and Daniela believed him. No one wanted to wait around to find out, but without Rick they were at a loss for what to do. Daniela made a list for herself, to ready them the best she could, but before that there was someone else she needed to see.

 Daniela approached slowly, like if she moved too fast she’d somehow spur the infant into crying. Beth smiled at her bouncing the bundle lightly in her arms. She was little, no smaller than she should be, but the idea that a person could ever be the size of a loaf of bread was baffling. It had been a long time since she’d seen either a baby or a loaf of bread.

 “You want to hold her?” Beth asked holding the baby out to Daniela who took her into her own hands earnestly. “See you just have to support her- You got it. See? You’re a natural.” Beth smiled sweetly at her.

 Daniela shifted the baby against her body to better look at her face. “Most of my coworkers had kids, sometimes they’d bring them into work.” She offered in explanation. Victoria always thought infants were ugly, but Daniela loved them. Their squishy little faces and tiny hands, hell, even the way they smelled. She’d venture a sniff if not for Beth standing a few feet away. Instead she settled for cooing at her. “Hola mamas, que bonita eres?”

 Most of the babies Daniela had been around had been cuban too, it didn’t occur to her you spoke to babies in any other language until she caught the look Beth was giving her. Daniela shifted awkwardly, she knew Beth was scanning her face and politely not saying anything about her injuries the way Daniela politely averted her eyes from the two scars marring her pale wrists. “What’s her name?” Daniela asked.

 “Well, Daryl’s been calling her Lil’ Asskicker.” Beth said carefully.

 Daniela met her eyes, “Rick spend a lot of time with her?”

 “It’s been pretty busy around here, he hasn’t had much of a chance yet.” Beth answered. Daniela nodded. After a moment Beth asked quietly, “Are you worried about him? He hasn’t said anything about...” she trailed off, aware of how easily sound travelled in here.

 ”Unos lloran con lágrimas; otros con pensamientos.” Daniela repeated a line, her mother said on occasion to explain Daniela's father to her. “Some people cry with tears; others cry with thoughts. He’s going through a lot. Give him time.”

The baby, her friends’ daughter, finally opened her eyes and Daniela caught herself hoping they’d end up the light hazel color of her mother’s. Right now they were too dark to tell. “Isn’t she cute?” Beth asked.

 “She looks like her mom.” Daniela said. For the most part she looked like a little pink raisin, but her nose, that was Lori’s.  

 “Carol says that too, but I think she looks more like her daddy.” Daniela nodded, but for Rick’s sake she hoped she’d look more like Lori.

 A pang of guilt struck her. She’d made Lori a promise to take care of her family, and so far all she’d done was move them further into harm's way. As much as she wanted to stay right where she was, she had a job to do.

 

* * *

 

Daniela piled all the ammo they had left in the world into a neat pile in the center of the table in the atrium. It wasn’t much, about six or seven boxes total. Most of it was assorted pistol ammo, some for guns they didn’t even have anymore. If she counted in everyone’s personal stores of ammo it still wouldn’t help them any. Daniela slid her pen and paper back over to her and read through the inventory list she was making. She had a rough idea what most of her companions carried, but with the loss of Lori, Oscar, and T-Dog, she didn’t know what ended up where. She’d have to go through and ask everyone what they had.

 Footsteps approached softly behind her from the hallway leading to the tunnels, they slowed as she came into view. From the light step and the ease with which they walked there was only one person it could be. She angled her head and he stood still as if her eyes pinned him to the spot.

 Apparently there were two people it could be, it never occurred to her that Merle could be so light on his feet. He had a sturdy black canvas bag on one shoulder and his eyes shifted between her and the door. She turned back to her work to keep him from seeing the disappointment, but she felt his eyes on her back. “You finally come to say thank you?” She asked.

 “Thank you?” He asked, “What the hell would I thank you for?” The disdain was plain in his voice.

 She whirled in her seat and fixed him with a glare. Merle didn’t say anything, just sat there watching her. He shifted his weight and repositioned his bag. “You’ll take care of my brother.” It was a statement, but there was a question in his eyes. She was tempted to snort and tell him Daryl took care of himself, but the answer seemed to matter to him.

 “You going somewhere?” She asked eyeing his bag. It looked heavy, weighed down by his weapons and whatever else he dug up on his tear through the prison. He didn’t answer, his eyes went to the door again. “No.” She stood suddenly slamming her pen down on the table surprising herself with a rush of anger. “You’re just going to leave without saying anything?”

 “Mind your own business, girl.” Merle grunted. He went for the door and she bolted from the table to reach him. He jerked the door open and she had to stop short to keep it from nailing her in the face. She stepped out into the Georgia heat after him.

 His strides were longer than hers, she had to jog just to keep up with him. She winced at the pain flaring up in her not completely healed ankle.  Merle kept his eyes straight ahead, paying her no more mind than a gnat buzzing at his ear. Carol and Axel turned to watch them as they went by. Daniela shook her head, a small tight motion,  to let Carol know to stay put. Merle opened the gate and strode through.

 “No, no, no. You don’t get to do this to him again.” Daniela said, Merle’s jaw clenched but he didn’t slow down, didn’t look at her. “I can’t let you.” She said grabbing him by his bicep.

 He yanked his arm free finally turning to face her, his face flushed. “You stupid? He’s the one who left me.”

 She scoffed, “He looked for you and you weren’t there. And he spent months feeling guilty over it.” If he left, Daryl would go after him. She couldn’t let that happen. They were in the middle of the field now, the few walkers there rattled the chain link fence, watching the tasty morsels only a few dozen feet away.  

 “And now you’re leaving again because you’re too much of a coward to face him.” She said in an even voice, but his jaw clenched like she’d shouted it.

 “I ain’t got a place here!” He exploded, gesturing wildly around them.

 “So make one!” She wanted to push him, or hit him, speak to him in a language he could understand.

 “I tried to kill that black bitch. It's only a matter of time before the good Sheriff Rick decides you’re better off without me.” The walkers were louder now, pressing their bodies against the fence, grey mottled fingers straining inbetween the gaps. Daniela and Merle were ringing the dinner bell. She didn’t care.

 “Daryl might be better off without you, but you don’t get to make that choice for him.” She said.  Merle looked at her and the anger melted off him. “Get off your ass and _try,_ for Daryl.”

 Merle unclenched his hand on his bag and dropped it into the grass. ”I don’t know how.” He said, so softly she barely heard it above the groans of the walkers.  Daniela softened, the anger left her and the wind carried it away. They stood looking at each other, both laid bare. In getting to his weakness she had exposed her own.

 Noise at the fence drew her attention and she realized it wasn’t her and Merle ringing the dinner bell, it was someone else. Rick and Hershel stood on opposite sides of the barrier as walkers closed in on Rick, Hershel started banging on the fence and shouting to draw the walkers his way.  Daniela opened her mouth but whatever words she had for him died on her lips when blood sprayed her face as a bullet ripped through Merle’s body.

 

* * *

 

Daryl heard the shots from inside the cellblock, first one, then three more in quick succession. He bolted upright on his palette and waited as more firing followed. He scrambled off his bed and down the adjoining stairs as fast as his feet would carry him.

 “What’s goin on?” Beth asked cradling Lil’Asskicker to her chest tightly.

 “Stay here.” Daryl barked as he moved past her. “And get ready to run.”

 He grabbed his crossbow and a fistful of rounds off the table in the common room before sprinting out the door into the courtyard. As he rounded the corner bullets peppered the ground and he backpedaled behind a wall. They were under attack. He couldn’t use his crossbow, not when he couldn’t tell where they were firing from. He waited a beat, his heart thundering in his chest. There was a slight lull and Daryl moved up running to meet with Michonne.

 She leaned around the cover firing her pistol into the field beyond them. She ducked back as another sprays of bullets hit the wall. Daryl handed her the handful of round from his pocket and asked, “What’s going on?!”

 Michonne pocketed the bullets and looked out at the forest surrounding the prison. “It’s the Governor, it has to be.”

 Daryl didn’t have to voice his agreement. “You know where they are?”

 She gritted her teeth. “One’s in the west guard tower, he’s got Carol pinned. Carl and Maggie are on him, but they keep getting hit from the North, i don’t know where.”

 Daryl placed a bolt between his teeth as he cocked his crossbow. He lodged the bolt firmly in it and hefted it up. He nodded to Michonne and she started firing into the woods as Daryl ran out from behind cover his bow already aimed at the guard tower. He took a breath and lined up the sights on the person firing at Carol’s prone form. He pulled the trigger and he knew he hit his mark when the body pitch forward over the railing.

 He ran for Carol hauling her up by her arm and dragging her to where Maggie and Carl sat providing cover fire for them. Carol was covered in blood. “You good?” He asked. His gaze dancing between her blood splattered face and the woods beyond.

 “I’m fine.” Carol assured him as Maggie pressed an assault rifle into her shaking hands. “Daniela and Merle are down in that field.”

 “Rick and Hershel too.” Michonne added. She reloaded her gun with the rounds from her pocket.

 Daryl felt his heart stop beating. He leaned out of cover, his eyes scanning the grass frantically. Daniela pulled herself behind the overturned bus and Merle, slumped against the bus beside her, handed her another clip. Both were alive, but Merle’s shirt was half obscured by a dark red stain, and it was growing. Daniela flinched as more bullets from the woods ricocheted off the bus. They were pinned down in the open, Merle was hurt and Daniela wouldn’t leave him to die.

 The Governor's men stopped firing. He heard it then, the roar of an engine, clear as day in the silence. An orange and white truck came flying down the road so fast the wheels barely touched the ground. It didn’t slow as it slammed through the first fence, then the second forcing Daniela to scramble back out of its path. Truck stopped in the dead center of the field, and the engine died. The quiet that followed was deafening as they all held their breaths. A ramp slammed down from the back of the truck and bodies started to emerge from it.

 “ _Walkers_.” Daryl hissed.

 He cocked and loaded his crossbow and gunfire erupted from both sides. Daniela shot at the walkers now coming her way and Daryl could just make out movement along the fence that had to be Herschel. A few walkers fell but not enough as the noise was already drawing more out of the woods.

 “We have to do something.” Maggie urged.

 A beige truck just inside the tree line started to move as the gunfire slowed. Daryl fired his bolt at the head of dark hair. It shattered the glass of the windshield and the truck veered right but stayed moving. _Dammit._

 “Go!” Michonne urged.

 Maggie pulled open the gate and they all scattered into the field. Glenn roared past in the truck, which slowed just long enough for Michonne to jump in the back. She slashed at walkers as they went.  Daryl kept his eyes on the school bus. Walkers converged on Daniela and Merle as she fired. He didn’t have time to reload. He threw his bow across his back and let the walkers draw close to him, before stabbing them in the head.

 The truck drew up alongside the bus and walkers pressed into it reaching for Michonne. “Get Herschel!” Daniela cried pointing to the older man being cornered by the fence.

 Glenn obeyed driving past as walkers went under the wheels. Daryl heard the empty click as Daniela’s gun stopped firing. He ran, making a beeline for them, narrowly avoiding the grasping hands of the walkers that lunged for him. He reached them, stabbing a walker that Daniela kicked his way. “Merle’s hit.” She breathed.

 Daryl looked at the body of his brother slumped against the bus bleeding out all over himself. His light blue eyes hung open and Daryl’s heart lurched.

 “Bout time you showed up.” Merle said weakly then groaned clutching his shoulder.

 Relief crashed over Daryl. Someone cut down the walkers around them giving Daryl a chance to crouch. He slung Merle’s arm across his shoulder and lifted him to his feet. Merle sagged against him as Daniela propped him up on his other side. The truck rolled past and stopped in front of them “Hurry.” Herschel urged from the bed of the truck.  The three of them hobbled towards it trusting the others to keep them clear. Daryl grunted, lifting his brother who grabbed weakly pulling himself into the bed of the truck. It started moving again as walkers closed in on the driver’s side.

 Daryl didn’t stop to think. He turned picking Daniela up and throwing her over his shoulder. He started to run keeping his grip firm on Daniela’s legs and he watched Maggie and Carol back track into the courtyard. The truck rolled through the gate and Carol dropped her gun readying herself to close it. Rick and Michonne ran beside him as he staggered through the gate nearly breathless.

 Carol slammed the gate shut behind them locking it. Daryl eased Daniela down dropping her in front of him, his chest still heaving. She looked around herself, doing a quick inventory of her friends before turning to face him. Wisps of dark hair stuck to her lips as she stared at him, her brows furrowed. Merle’s blood dotted her face like freckles.  Daryl had seen the bag beside Merle, he could guess what they were doing down in that field. He’d also seen the flattened grass where she’d dragged him behind the bus like he wasn’t a grown man twice her size.

He didn’t have words to express what she’d done for him. “I’m sorry.” He said.

 “No I’m sorry.” She sighed. “I-” she paused and looked away. “I thought you didn’t care.” She said.

The idea struck him, of course he cared. He cared too much that he almost fucked it all up. “I do.” He said, his voice thick with emotion.

 “I know.” She answered, then said, “Go, Merle needs you.”

Daryl hesitated, studying her face. He nodded and ran after the truck carrying his injured brother. He felt her eyes on his back as he went.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They aren't quite there yet, but almost


	18. Chapter 18

 

The smell of blood clung to Daniela, heavy, coppery and cloying. Hershel sat stooped over Merle’s unconscious body, stitching his wound by lantern light. Daryl paced back and forth in front of the cell stopping once every few seconds to glance in. Daniela’s arm ached from holding the lights steady for him, but she didn’t dare adjust. The rest of the prison was quiet, the other’s speaking in whispers as if their voices would send Merle into the grips of death. Every so often Hershel would pause his ministrations to feel for a pulse, before wiping his red stained hands across his sweaty brow.

 Daniela’s own hands were covered with blood from where she attempted to stem the flow from his wound when they sat crouched in an open field as a hail of bullets rained down on them. Her neck, face, and some of her torso were splattered with it too. She feared she’d never be able to wash the stink off her. Some of it was her own. Most of the stinging had died down, and after a cursory glance Daniela deemed in nothing more than a graze. She still kept her body angled carefully away from prying eyes.  In the dark, covered in so much of Merle’s blood, the dark red stain painting the side of her thigh was easy to miss.

 Hershel leaned back and he nodded to Daniela. She set the lantern down on the floor beside the prison cot and Daryl was immediately by her side. Exhaustion showed clearly on Hershel’s face, but his grim expression kept her from voicing her concern.

 “Is he..?” Daryl said, his voice raw in a way she’d never heard before.

 Hershel sighed, “He’s alive, but he’s not out of the woods yet. You’re brother’s lost a lot of blood, I’m worried he could go into hypovolemic shock.” Daryl’s jaw clenched, Daniela reached out and gently placed her hand on his arm, it was the only comfort she could offer him. “Is there any chance you know his blood type?”

 Daryl shook his head. He pulled slightly out of Daniela’s grasp and ran his hands through his hair. “Do you think I could give him some?”

 Hershel shook his head, “Sadly without knowing his blood type we could end up doing a lot more harm than good. It looks like we’ll just have to wait this one out. Plenty of men and women have made it out of worse.” _In fully equipped facilities with surgeons trained for this exact scenario_ was the thought that crept through Daniela’s head.

 Daryl’s face was unreadable. A thought occurred to Daniela as she looked at Merle’s unconscious face, pale and slick with sweat. She gasped, both men’s eyes went to her. “I can.” She said. Daryl and Hershel glanced at each other and she continued, “I cut myself once on a rusty wire hopping a fence. It wasn’t bad but the doctor wanted my blood type just in case. O negative, that’s universal right?”

 “You never thought to mention this before?” Herschel asked, his white eyebrows furrowing.

 “It never mattered before.” Daniela shrugged glancing at Daryl. His face was unreadable.

 Hershel’s gaze flickered between Daryl and Daniela, “That should do it. I’ll need supplies, there has to be an infirmary here, you should be able to find everything we need there.”

 Daryl and Hershel got swept into the specifics and Daniela let it turn into white noise as she studied Daryl. His shoulders were tense, and his hands curled into tight fists at his sides. His jaw was covered in a thin layer of scruff making him look unkempt. She supposed he alway looked unkempt, that was half of his charm. She wondered how it would feel to run her fingers along the light hair gathered on his jaw. She wanted to smooth his furrowed brow, the way he’d brushed away her tears so gently just hours before, but Daryl didn’t crave touch the way she did. Didn’t seek out comfort in someone else's arms. She settled for giving him a fleeting smile as he left the cell to recruit some of the others to helping him clear the infirmary.

 She wanted to go with him, but then they’d see the blood on her jeans, and they might not let her go through with the transfusion. Hershel left to get himself a well deserved meal and Daniela sat down on the chair beside Merle’s cot, taking up the watch. She felt a presence in the doorway and she turned her head to see Michonne watching her.

 “You’re going to do a transfusion.” It was a statement, not a question.

 Daniela still felt the need to answer her, “I know he tried to kill you, but I can’t just let him die. He’s Daryl’s brother, he helped me in Woodbury.”

 Michonne’s face was as unreadable as ever, she made Daniela uneasy for that reason. Whatever happened between her, Merle, and the Governor had her radiating rage at the mention of either man. Daniela liked to think she’d be a big enough person to forgive Merle in Michonne’s position, but maybe it wasn’t about being big enough. Anger like that never really went away, it just took a different shape, wrapped itself around your soul and squeezed until something gave. Michonne just looked at her.

 “I think you’ve done enough for him.” Was all she said as she disappeared back into the cell block. Her tone left Daniela wondering if Michonne had meant Merle.

 It took Glenn and Daryl less than an hour to return, both smeared in stinking rot from the walkers. Glenn looked a little worse for wear as he tossed down the heavy canvas bag beside Daniela. “This asshole better be grateful.” Glenn muttered.

 “I wouldn’t count on it.” Daniela said smiling wryly at his retreating back.

 Hershel hobbled into the room on his crutches followed closely by Daryl. They moved quickly getting Merle into position and Daniela’s heart started beating in her chest as Hershel swabbed her arm with a cold antiseptic wipe. She turned her head away from the needle and she bit her lip as she felt it slide into her skin.

 Daniela never enjoyed getting blood drawn, there was something so painfully unnatural about the sensation of blood draining out of you from a tiny needle. Daryl’s eyes were fixed firmly on her face and not, to her surprise, on his brother. His gaze was intense, igniting tingles down Daniela’s spine right to her gut. His eyes were burning holes in her as his brows furrowed and he opened his mouth, but no words escaped his lips. Daniela gave him a tight smile, it was meant to be reassuring, but Daryl started to sway.

 She heard him cry out her name as her world faded to black.

 

* * *

 

 

Daniela was keenly aware of a swaying sensation, like when she went to the beach with her parents as a kid and spent the whole day swimming. As she lay in bed at night waiting for sleep to take her she could still feel the waves crashing against her, rocking her like a mother would. This particular wave had a name, and he smelled like gun oil, leather, and something more primal.

 Her eyes felt like they were weighed down, and they resisted her clumsy attempts to pry them open. By the time her eyes were open and her vision cleared she stopped swaying. Daryl was carrying her bridal style, she could feel his broad hands on her. Her head was slumped against his chest close to his neck. She wouldn’t be surprised if he could feel her breath on him. She had to resist the bizarre urge to bury her face there.

 “Hey.” she slurred and he looked down at her. “What happened?”

 “You fainted.” He said, his voice gruff.

 “Oh.” She responded lamely. She turned her head to look anywhere but his face. They were on the top level of the cellblock, which meant the swaying was from Daryl carrying her _up the stairs._ He kept moving heading towards her cell.

 “At first we thought it was ‘cause of the needle, but then Herschel saw your leg.” Daryl ducked his head under the sheet covering her cell and he stood in the complete dark. “Why the hell didn’t you say anything?” The words came out fast. He was pissed.

 “I didn’t want Hershel to say no.” She murmured.

 “You could’ve been hurt.” Daryl said. He moved over to her bed and grunted as he set her down on the mattress.

 She squirmed into a comfortable position as Daryl moved around her room and she felt something pull on her leg. Hershel had bandaged her up under her jeans. Without making the hole worse the only way he could have tended to her was without them. Her face burned and she didn’t dare ask if Daryl was there for that.

 He passed her a bottle and stood over her and she downed it in four long gulps. Tart sugary liquid rushed down her throat. It was a sports drink, from the powdered mix they’d saved for when they were running out of food. It kept them going in the winter when food was scarce. She didn’t think they had any left, she never wanted to taste it again. She tossed the empty bottle into her dark cell and it bounced off the wall and rolled under her chair.

 He turned to leave and her hand flew out catching him around the wrist. “Wait,” She sputtered, “Are you mad?” She felt small asking it, like a child.

 Daryl gently pulled his wrist out of her grip and he leaned over her yanking the thin blanket over her. “No, I’m not.”

 Relief crashed over her at the same time her soul crushing weariness did. Her eyes were closed and she was fast asleep before he moved another inch. She dreamed of blue eyes and calloused fingertips brushing along her cut cheek.

 

* * *

 

When Daniela woke she felt every single bruise, bump, and scratch she’d gotten in the last couple of days. She stood from her bed and shook out her stiff joints. Her arm was sore where Hershel has stuck her, and it was taped over with a cotton ball. She ripped it off wincing as the adhesive reluctantly parted with her skin. A new dark bruise lay beneath. She sighed, and resigned herself to being black and blue for the rest of her days on God’s green earth.

 She stripped out of her ruined jeans and shirt and scrubbed down every inch of her body with an old rag and a stale bottle of water. Thankfully most of the blood was dry when Daryl put her to bed, she wouldn’t have to figure out a way to wash her blankets just yet. She brushed her teeth with a tiny dab of toothpaste and a mouthful of water. She still felt dirty, but at least now she could go about her day. She tied up the corner of her sheet as she left her cell letting daylight and air circulate through the dim room.

 Carl was sitting at the table by the stairs with his little sister and Beth. Daniela smiled in greeting and Beth smiled back, Carl nodded, and the baby, who had recently been dubbed Judith, didn’t react. Daniela wasn’t sure they could even recognize faces at that age. She walked on and she slowed as she approached the cell where Merle had been the night before. Maggie stalked out of the room throwing a stained rag completely missing the trash can. Daniela raised her brows.

 “I was standing in for my dad.” Maggie explained, her scowl softening.

 “Is Merle..?” Daniela asked.

 “Oh he’s fine.” Her mouth twisted in disgust, “I was trying to change his bandages but he can rot for all I care.”  Daniela winced, Maggie continued, “Actually he’s been asking for you.”

 “Really?” Daniela said her brows shooting almost into her hairline. He wasn’t likely to thank her, but maybe giving him her blood had changed his tune. Or he wanted to talk to her about him trying to leave.

 “Not by name.” Maggie grimaced. Whatever he’d been calling her. Maggie wasn’t comfortable repeating it.

 “I’ll take it from here.” Daniela sighed.

 “Knock yourself out.” Maggie mumbled moving out of her way.

 Daniela lingered in the doorway, and Merle looked up at her. He was perched up on the pillows with a book open on his lap. She frowned to keep the shock from her face, though she assumed she was unsuccessful from the way Mere’s expression darkened. She assumed he heard the exchange between her and Maggie. Daniela moved further into the room and squatted down to pick up the first aid kit on the ground by his cot. Merle made no move to pick his book up, just watched her. She didn’t expect to still see him in bed, but maybe the shootout took more out of him than she realized. He still looked pale.

 She straightened and fixed him with a stare. “You call me a beaner again, to anyone, and I’ll cut your fucking kneecaps off.”

 Merle’s face split into a grin, his face a mix of mirth and approval and her skin crawled. “What about all that curse shit you was sayin’ back at Woodbury.”

 Daniela dug through the box looking disinterested. “Curses work best when one person is dying, no point now.” She pulled out a roll of bandages and a bottle of disinfectant and the smile slipped from Merle’s face. “What did you want from me?” she asked, no longer able to contain her curiosity. Merle shifted, sitting up more and the sheet dropped exposing his bare chest. It was covered in layer of light curly hair. His muscles were more defined than she expected.

 “You go through my things? My booze is missin’.” He asked.

 Her jaw went slack. “That’s all you have to say to me?”

 “You expectin’ somethin else?” He drawled.

 “I wouldn’t be that stupid.” She snarled setting the bandages and rubbing alcohol down roughly on the edge of the bed. If she wanted to reach his wound she’d have to reach across him, she would have preferred a walker at this point.

 “Did you take it?” Merle gritted out.

 “No. Between saving your ass from the Governor _and_ walkers, and then saving your ass _again_ ,” She eyed his exposed wound, it was a little inflamed around the edges, “I didn’t really have the time.”

 “I didn’t ask you to. If it weren’t for you I wouldn’ta been shot in the first place.” Merle said.

 Daniela felt her temper climbing, she gritted her teeth and exhaled through her nose. “Well it's a good thing I didn’t do it so you could thank me.” She uncapped the bottle and leaned across him slightly, if he touched her, it was going right into his eyes.

 Merle just kept his arm slack at his side and he watched her tip the bottle over the puckered flesh. He tensed but didn’t react to the pain, he did however wince when she dabbed at it with a rag rougher than she needed to. “He ain’t gonna thank you either.” Merle muttered, his voice low.

 She stiffly pulled back and busied herself with the roll of bandages. “I didn’t do it for him either.” When stopped him from leaving, that was for Daryl, when she bled into Merle, that was also for Daryl. But when she sat crouched over him in that field trying to stem the flow with her bare hands, when she dragged him through the grass get shot, that wasn’t for Daryl.

 Merle looked at her scanning her face, trying to weed out a lie. “Why?” He asked finally.

 She met his eyes. “I don’t know.”

 It was the truth, she should have left him lying there in the grass and got herself to cover, he was a dying man for all she knew. But there was a spark in Merle that she recognized in herself. Daniela grew up around men like him, hell, she’d grown up like him. She could recognise when someone else hadn’t been given the same opportunities as her, when they hadn’t been given a real chance like the rest of them.She had a mother and a father that loved her, a sister she could turn to when she was too scared to go home. What did Merle have? He had Daryl, but sometimes it's not enough to get by.

 And yet, Daryl managed. He was one of them, though and through. He was more than just Daniela’s friend, she trusted him with her life, she trusted him with everything. The difference was Daryl tried, he cared about people, and she hoped he was starting to trust people. Merle didn’t.

 She stood leaving the bandages on the bed. Merle could bandage it himself, or he could wait for Hershel. She was done with him for the day. Michonne was right, she had done enough for Merle Dixon.

 

* * *

 

Merle was up and walking around soon enough, and made no obvious move to leave the prison. She felt a hint of satisfaction at that, though she guessed it might have had more to do with his injury than anything she’d said to him. He kept to himself mostly, sticking to empty areas of the prison and Daniela had to wonder how he got on so well in Woodbury with so many people. Maybe everyone on Woodbury was like him or the Governor, but from what Michonne said she doubted it. Most of them were good people, they just didn’t want to look deeper when they had full bellies and a roof over their heads.

 “Oh thank god,” Beth said at Daniela’s approach, “I’m about a minute away from wetting my pants.” She held Judith out for Daniela to take her.

 “Sorry, there were a few extra walkers at the fence, it took longer than I expected.” She grabbed Judith from Beth and smiled at her as Beth nearly ran out of the room.  

 Judith started to cry and Daniela bounced her and shushed her, and she paced; a trick she picked up from Beth. As she settled, Daniela set her in the crate they were using as a crib, Beth’s curly handwriting decorating the side.

 She heard the outside door slide open then the gate followed by a commotion. Multiple people crowded into the small common room and for a heartbeat Daniela thought the gates were breached, but they weren’t panicked voices. She lingered, torn between investigating and not leaving Judith alone. She could bring Judith but she just put her down to sleep. Beth reemerged and reading the dilemma on Daniela’s face said, “I’ve got her.”

 Daniela didn’t need to be told twice she darted quickly towards the common room and slowed as she recognized one of the voices as someone new, and someone old. “Where’s Shane and Lori?” Her chest tightened and she stopped just inside the doorway out of view of most people in the room. Daryl glanced at her, his brows furrowed.

 The voice continued. “Rick I’m so sorry…” She trailed off. “And the others? Daniela and Victoria, did they make it out.”

 Silence followed the question, Daniela could feel the indecision in the air. _should they tell her? Did they have a right to? Could she be trusted?_ Daniela settled it herself by stepping into the room and locking eyes with Andrea. “I’m here.” Daniela said quietly. She drifted towards the table Daryl sat on top of, he fussed with the fletching on his arrows. It was his nervous tick.

Andrea read the answer in her silence.

 “I’m so sorry.” She stepped forward and Daniela retreated a few steps. Andrea looked stirken for a moment but she covered it quickly as she changed the subject, “You all live here?” Someone’s head bobbed in affirmation. Andrea moved towards the door to the cell block, “There? Can I go in?”

 Rick moved in front of her reflexively. Andrea halted looking around the room, scanning faces, looking for an ally. She found none. Daniela kept her eyes glued to the arrow in Daryl’s hand. Rick explained the attack on the prison, by her boyfriend.

 “He said you fired first.” Andrea said, her tone defensive.

 “He’s a liar.” Daniela muttered, still not meeting Andrea’s eyes. Her blood started thrumming in her ears. Her breaths grew shallow. She felt Daryl’s eyes on her as he lowered his arrow.

 “He killed one of the inmate here.” Herschel said.

 “We liked him too, he was one of us.”  Daryl added.

 Daniela felt it, the place where she should say how the Governor had wronged her, but she couldn’t bring herself to voice it out loud. By saying it to everyone she was making it real. She knew they guessed, but confirming their suspicions made it impossible to brush away to the back of her mind. _Safe_ , where she didn’t have to think about it.

 Andrea shifted on her feet, “I came as soon as I could. I didn’t even know you were in Woodbury until after the shootout.” Andrea looked around, imploring someone to meet her halfway.  “What happened, I left Atlanta with you people and now I’m the odd man out?”

 “He beat Daniela, almost killed Michonne. He would have killed all of us.” Glenn said bitterly, ripping Daniela’s security right out from under her.

 “No,” Andrea faced Daniela, her mouth open in shock, “No he told me his men found you in the woods half-starved. They took you in.”

 Daniela folded her arms. “Like I said, he’s a liar.”

 Daryl shifted his body, acting like a physical barrier between them under Andrea’s gaze. Daniela hadn’t realized she’d been creeping behind Daryl. Andrea started speaking, defending Woodbury and _Philip._ Daniela snorted humorlessly.  For all she meant to them, Andrea had clearly picked her side. Andrea warned them of Woodbury’s strength and nummbers.

 “Look at all of you, haven’t you lost enough?” Andrea pleaded.

 “No offence Andrea,” Daniela said, unable to keep the edge from her voice, “But you don’t know us anymore, you have no idea what we’re capable of.” Daniela stared at her finally, and Andrea actually looked cowed under her dark glare. Merle, from the edge of the group, nodded ever so minutely. She hadn’t noticed him standing there in the corner. She turned on her heel and walked out of the common room away from his appraising gaze.

 Daniela waited in her cell until she heard them disperse. She crept down the back set of stairs around the guard tower into the common room, avoiding the rest of the reunion completely. Andrea spent a lot of her time getting acquainted with Judith. Spying on the pair from her cell, Daniela felt her anger waning. For all she’d done and had yet to do, she was still family.

 

* * *

 

 Daniela slipped out from the cellblock as the others crowded in a circle around a collection of lit candles to take their meal together. She wanted to be with them, but a part of her felt suffocated by it all, the impending war with Woodbury, the visit with Andrea, the idea of Andrea going back to share a bed with _him_. Danieal knew what he did to her was nothing compared to what other women had suffered, the Governor didn’t rape her. Objectively she knew she was lucky.

 But she still hurt. He didn’t just strip her of her shirt, he stripped her of her dignity, her right to feel in control of her own body. Her right to feel _safe_ in her own body. Nothing compared to that suffocating fear as she stood, gun to her head, shaking fingers on the buttons of her shirt as she decided if it was worth resisting. She’d given him a little piece of herself then. No, _fuck that._ He’d taken it. She wanted it back.

 A breeze whipped her hair around her face and she shivered. From the bridge across the courtyard she could see all the way to the tree line and a little beyond it, but the metal screen on either side of the walkway left her exposed to the wind. She shifted her back against it and closed her eyes. She wasn’t ready to go back inside, and she wasn’t ready for what awaited her in her dreams.

 The door to the cellblock creaked open and the corners of her mouth lifted into a small smile as she listened to his approach. He sat down beside her, a few inches between them. She wanted to lean into his warmth. Daryl nudged her leg with something and she opened her eyes in surprise. In his hand he clutched an uncapped bottle of whiskey, almost full. His eyes sparkled.

 “Mere’s going to be pissed.” She grinned.

 “Mere’s always pissed.” He grunted. He shook the bottle, the amber liquid splashing around. It was an offering.

 Daniela grabbed it from his hands, it was two thirds of the way full. More than enough for them both to get drunk on. She brought it to her lips and tipped her head back. She was sputtering almost the exact moment it reached her tongue. Daryl watched on silently as she coughed and wiped her mouth handing the bottle back to him wordlessly. His throat bobbed as he took a long gulp.

 “I forgot how much I hate whiskey.” she muttered. Daryl’s raised an eyebrow at her, his lips gleaming wetly in the dim moonlight and she wondered what they would taste like. Her face flushed darkly and she snatched the bottle out of his hand. She gulped it down quickly willing the burn to chase any thoughts of Daryl’s mouth from her head.

 “Slow down,” Daryl said prying the bottle from her fingers. “You ain’t got the tolerance you used to.”

 He was right of course, her head was already starting to feel fuzzy as the alcohol hit her empty stomach, though maybe it had something more to do with his proximity. He smelled like leather, smoke and that wild bit that was uniquely _him_. She felt a stirring low in her gut, and her cheeks still felt warm. She searched for a distraction, from her her own thoughts and also from the silence that stretched between them. She never minded the silence before, but now it felt like there was something she should say.

 “You talk to Merle?” She asked.

 He took another swig before answering. “Sorta. He’s stayin’, if that’s what you’re after.”

 Daniela nodded and bit her lip, she looked down at her hands folded in her lap. She felt the bandage pulling at her skin under her jeans. She ran her fingers lightly over the fabric and prodded at the wound underneath. Daryl watched her her, eyes lingering on the yellowed bruise along her jaw.

 “Does it still hurt?” He mumbled, his own jaw tight.

 Daniela took the bottle back from him and snorted, “I can’t keep track of what hurts and what doesn’t anymore.” She took another drink, it went down easier now.

 “Thank you.” Daryl said, his voice low, “For what you done for my brother.”

 “It’s nothing.” Daniela said flippantly. She knew it wasn’t nothing to him, but she needed him to know she didn’t regret it.

 Daryl looked out at the walkers at the gate, closer than they’d been a week ago. “About what you said about your blood type,” She blinked at him in curiosity, she hadn’t expected him to remember with all that was going on, “What were you doin’ hopping fences?”

 “Oh,” Daniela laughed, “I snuck out to go to a warehouse party with my boyfriend when I was sixteen. We got as far as the fence and I cut my leg pretty bad on a loose piece of wire, completely ruined my new jeans. Todd had to take me to the hospital, and they called my parents.” She cackled, “My dad though the whole thing was hilarious, but my mom was so pissed she would talk to either of us for a week.” She leaned into him, leaching his warmth through his thin shirt.

 Daryl quirked his brow, “You hooked up with a guy named Todd?”

 Daniela pulled the bottle of of his hands, her movement already a little wild. “I’ve never had good taste in men, remember?” She patted her hip where her tattoo was hidden by her jeans. She took a small sip and looked at him, slightly sobered by the intensity of his eyes. “What are your tattoos for?” She asked quietly.

 He knew which one’s she meant, he took a breath, then sighed as his shoulders sagged. “I like to carry my demon’s with me.” He said, voice distant.

 The question rested on the tip of her tongue, then tumbled out before she could stop herself, “Did they hit you?” He went rigid against her, but didn’t pull away.

 A long silence passed between them and Daniela thought he wasn’t going to answer when he said, “My mom died when I was just a kid, my dad was a mean drunk, and he was always drunk.”

 She took the admission gently like an old trinket that needed careful handling, she turned it over in her mind slowly. Emboldened and a little drunk, she reached out and gripped his rough hand in her own. He looked at her, searching her face with furrowed brows.

 “I’m sorry he did that.” She said, because it wasn’t just something that happened to him, there was someone responsible for his pain.

 Daryl nodded, his hair falling in front of his eyes. It was a piece he had given her willingly, she wanted to give him something in return. She searched her mind for anything that could measure up, she came up short.

 “I’m scared.” She said finally, and he looked at her, “Of the Governor, of going to war, of dying without anyone knowing what my favorite color is, or that I’m scared of dogs, or that I wore a retainer to sleep until I was twenty-four. I know it shouldn’t matter, but I want it to.” She looked into her lap, startled by the tears springing to her eyes.

 “What’s you’re favorite color?” Daryl asked, their fingers still entwined.

 She gave him a wry smile, it was tentative, feeling out this new place between them. It was small and private, and here it really did matter. “Pink.” She said.

 “Mine’s green.” He answered.

 They went back and forth like that, exchanging little pieces of information Daniela tucked away in her brain greedily. They passed the bottle of whiskey back and forth too, taking sips and laughing unburdened by everything the hounded them in the daylight hours. It was perfect, and for a while they were both at peace.

 

* * *

 

 “C’mon.” Daryl grunted helping lift Daniela to her feet. She swayed a little grabbing onto his vest to brace herself. They were both drunk, but Daniela was wasted. Little as she was she kept up with him pretty well, but it looked like it was finally hitting her head on.

 “M’ good.” She mumbled, her whiskey breath blowing across his lips.

 Daryl chuckled, feeling lighter than he had in years. Some of it was the whiskey, loosening him up and bringing an easy smile to his face, but a lot of it was the woman in front of him. She brought out a softer side of him Daryl kept locked away deep inside himself. A side that would have got him killed in his family.

 She leaned her head against his chest, her hands still fisted in his vest as she tried to steady herself. “Ya good?” He asked, his own words feeling distant. She grunted, and didn’t move. They still had to go back inside across the top level of catwalks, he wasn’t having her pitching herself over the side because she was drunk. “Alright.” Daryl said, he stooped down and picked her up, cradling the back of her head under one arm and the back of her knees under the other. Like he carried her when she passed out.

 She was still light, but sturdy. Not the thin skeletal girl from winter. He started walking and she went limp in his arms. “You keep spoiling me like this and I’m gonna start getting used to it.” She mumbled, her voice muffled by the leather of his vest.

 He pulled open the door with his foot very nearly toppling over with both of them but he darted in before it could close again. It was dark inside the cellblock, but Daryl’s eyes were already adjusted. His boots thumped lightly on the metal as he carried Daniela to her cell. It was quiet except for Herschel's light snoring. At least here no one would have to wake him of out of fear of the sound drawing walkers.

 He eased Daniela down in front of her cell, her sheet fluttering slightly from the movement. She still held onto the front of his vest and for a moment he was worried he’d have to pry her fingers off. Instead she looked up at him, her cheeks still flushed from the booze and pulled on him. His hand flew to the wall to steady himself as his face was yanked downward until it was even with Daniela. He braced himself against the wall, Daniela tucked between them, his breathing quickened as he looked into her gleaming eyes. She leaned in and planted a kiss on his cheek, almost at the corner of his lips and she whispered “Thank you.” In his ears.

 A jolt ran straight down his spine and his skin tingled where she touched him. His ears burned as she disappeared behind her sheet. It took him almost a full minute to stir himself back into motion and hours before he could clear his racing thoughts long enough to fall asleep.


End file.
